


Light from a Dead Star

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>瓦肯毁灭后剩余瓦肯人沦为地球帝国的高级消费品在黑市拍卖，在一次巧合之中，大副被舰长以刚获得的功勋为代价买回了家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 地球篇

**Author's Note:**

> 落在宇宙的陨星。  
> 世界观AU，地球与瓦肯对立。  
> 贴在这里将分为三章。

01.

二十三世纪的旧金山，地球帝国的中心，一座由合金和玻璃打造而成的坚固堡垒。

夜色下的港口上空依旧亮如白昼。一艘艘小型货机穿梭在钢筋混凝土浇灌的高楼之间，顶部的螺旋桨划过空气，带起大量尘土。天幕被来自地面和直升机的照明光线割裂成细小的碎片，形成网格状的白噪声。

距离港口最近的地方是市中心最热闹的街区，赫赫有名的星舰学院就在此处。大量在役军人和教官学员都会在晚上出来放松娱乐。这里有无数大大小小招牌各异的酒吧、阿尔法象限各星球风味的餐厅、号称拥有来自舰队的最先进也最安全的网络技术的全息网吧。即使是最宽敞的街道也会因为不间断的人流和各色经过改装的摩托车和飞行器塞满，嬉笑的人声和明亮的人造光线让夜晚永远不会降临。

最喧闹的地方和最安静的所在不过一墙之隔，一切明艳的色彩和音律都在拐过一个街区之后戛然而止。整座城市也有光线无法抵达的地方，用来满足人们夜间行走的需求。

而显然有人并不适应这种安静过头的环境，用一声尖锐刺耳的刹车音破坏了它。

“Bones，你确定我们没有来错地方？”穿着黑色紧身皮衣的青年停下摩托，摘下头盔随手扔到后座，跳下车来。

坐在他后面的人没有立刻动弹，脸色发黑，有几十秒看起来很想吐在他的头盔里。

“拜托老兄，说真的，你可是医生。”金发青年走过去，弯下腰，关心地拍了拍他朋友的肩，“或者告诉我你带了抗晕试剂和注射器？”

深发色的年长些的男人抬起眼皮，愤怒地瞪着他。“我发誓不会再有第二次。比起坐在这里我宁可飞上天。Jim，我真的无法理解那些觉得这过程很刺激酷极了的姑娘。”

Jim吹了声口哨，大声说：“那一定是因为你没有搂紧我的腰。”

“我会考虑的。”McCoy阴沉地说，“掐住你的腰，在你害我撞死之前把你丢出去。这样我就不用再一遍遍在你耳边重复安全驾驶的问题。”

“来吧Bones，一个没有抱怨的夜晚？”Jim无奈地摊手，“无论如何，这可是我的庆功宴。”

“庆祝你第一次开飞船居然没有死在那群罗慕兰妖怪炮下。要我说，这可真是个奇迹。”McCoy又哼了一声。

Jim决定不再反驳他生气的老朋友。他刚刚在边境线上打了一场胜仗，如果不是他采用的非同寻常的战术应对偷袭，舰队也许已经损失了不少船。但比起打赢罗慕兰人或者克林贡人，让McCoy毫无微词地接受他兵出险招要更难些。尤其是这才是他从学院毕业后参加的第一场战斗，他就受了不轻的伤，在医院足足躺了一个礼拜才好透。

不过他靠这场胜利赢来了足以在爱荷华买下十个足球场那么大的田地的信用点，还有一打大大小小的荣誉勋章。Pike说他们甚至考虑破格提拔他，过几年就会给他一艘真正的旗舰，而不是不成气候的火力不足的战斗艇。

除此之外，Pike还给了他这个——Jim抛了下手里两枚硬币似的圆牌，困惑地皱眉。圆牌是红色的，中心刻着一行数字，一个是2233，一个是2227。

“Pike说这是地下拍卖会的秘密入场券，可是到底该怎么……哇哦。”

就在那硬币在空中先后到达顶点的一瞬，两道细细的红色射线从圆心位置射了出来，在半空中汇聚到一处，重新折射到路边漆黑的建筑上方。

原本像是废弃商铺的街边店面“啪”得亮起了灯。一扇门打开了，露出了里面的电梯。

Jim和McCoy一起走进去。

“用了全息成像作为伪装。”Jim在McCoy耳边轻声说，他走进来之前特意在电梯门口张望了一下。从外观来看，这就像一栋一个世纪前的古董建筑，可这跨空间电梯却明显是来自军队的技术。

McCoy不自在地绷紧了身体。“少说几句吧，Jim。我有预感，这个地方并不太欢迎我们。”

电梯的运作原理与传送类似，不过是在直线上的固定起终点之间完成传输。Jim和McCoy再次成形的时候，并不清楚自己的坐标，但Jim知道他们已经在地下很深的地方。

有一位衣着妖娆的猎户座女郎正等在电梯外，先后扫描了一下他们的身体和持有的入场券，随后微笑着把他们领向座位。

走廊里的光线极为昏暗，Jim只能看清由淡蓝色荧光照明的地面，和排列在左上方天花板上的一排排通风气孔。片刻后他们又上了一架新的升降机。Jim能感到他们正沿着墙壁滑行而下，有风声敲击着升降机的金属外墙，却听不见回声。由此可见他们并不在管道里前行，也许另一边是空旷的大厅。

升降机在经历了三点五次改换方向之后停了下来。

Jim看到了他们的座位——比起座位更像是一个不小的包厢，有着仿照大理石纹路的墙面和实木地板，一端靠墙的位置还有一张宽大的皮沙发。沙发前面放着一张矮几，上面摆着自助酒水菜单。

“请尽情享用，两位先生。”绿皮肤的美貌女孩柔媚地笑了一下，“如果需要其他服务，请轻按你们的入场券。本次拍卖会将在五分钟之后开始，具体流程请询问电脑。”

她话音未落，Jim眼前跳出了空气屏幕。他选了新手指南这一项。大约有三十个显示框先后跳了出来，不过Jim只是粗粗浏览了一下，没有细看。他不认为他会对这里的东西产生太大的兴趣，而且他大概负担不起任何一样货品。

“那帮人可真会享受。”女孩走后，McCoy才把视线从墙上一个过于逼真的古罗马时期战士头雕上收回来。他的背还因为震惊而别扭地挺得笔直。“如果这是真的古董的话，大概值我三十年的工资。”

“二十世纪中叶的高仿品。”Jim观察了一下，“不过也够你三年不吃不喝了。”

“所以我们是来干嘛的？”McCoy不舒服地扭了下眉毛。

“吃点东西喝喝酒。放松些，Bones，这可比外面酒吧里的东西好太多，而且都是免费的。”Jim随手抛了一颗葡萄到嘴里，很明显这些水果都并非来自复制机。舰队高层给了他这个接触到帝国上流社会冰山一角的机会，他也乐得享受，并借此开阔眼界。Pike是在为他以后的升迁铺路。

正如女孩说的一样，拍卖在五分钟之后正式开始了。

Jim这才发现正对着他们的墙体其实是一块完整的大约三平米大小的屏幕——它现在整个亮了起来，清晰地映出整个拍卖大厅的图像。

大厅是一个巨大的嵌在底下岩石之中的球形空间，上不见顶，深不见底。在四面八方的球体表面镶嵌着一个又一个小小的包间，宛如瓜子一般，密密麻麻，无法计数。大厅的中央现在空无一物，几十道来自各个方向的照明灯交织在一起，把最中心的位置衬托得耀眼无比，如同宇宙中心的恒星。

Jim他们在那唯一舞台正前方向上一点点的位置，视线正好。舰队果然给了他不小的奖励。

“尊贵的客人，我们的拍卖现在开始。”

电脑发出柔美的女声，特意做出了来自大厅上方的音效，努力让坐在包厢里对着电脑屏幕的客人也能有身临其境的感觉。

舞台上方的光线更亮了一些，变成了雾气般的荧光白。三十秒之后，有一块半透明的方方正正的石板凭空出现在那里。

“传说中来自贝塔象限麦格纳β星系的预言之石，主要成分为铬、钨、硫酸盐……”

Jim懒洋洋地挥了挥手指，把电脑的音量调低了，只剩下空气屏上的文字解说。

McCoy显然也没什么意见。他早就全身心地投入到了品尝手里的贝久星鸡尾酒这件事上，至于这些达官贵人们才有兴趣购买的外星宝物，他也没什么闲情多加关注，只在之后出现船上行星Yonada的医疗资料的时候颇感兴趣地凑到了屏幕前，不过在看清楚起始价之后就叹了口气坐了回去。

Jim靠在沙发上，一边和McCoy闲聊几句，一边随意浏览着眼前的那些拍卖品。大部分商品都是来自各个星系奇货可居的特产，有医药、矿石、食品、服装首饰，也有各色书本和古董，从超越人类科技水平的电子器物到带着原始神秘气息的宗教用品，一应俱全。

Jim认得出来，这里面的大部分应该都是这些年舰队开拓疆域、深入各个星系外交得到的战果，只有少部分是来自正常的星际贸易，而越不易得的东西就越容易拍出高价。所以舰队高层与这个地下卖场关系甚好不足为奇。

近两百年来，地球科技发展极为迅猛，疆域得到大幅拓展，尤其是在五年前那场星际战役之后……Jim皱了皱眉，他并不是和乐于回想起那场战争。虽然他那时候还是个学员，可他依旧觉得地球帝国在那件事上扮演的角色并不太过光彩。他无法否认他们在那战之后获得了极大的好处，从此在阿尔法象限获得了一席之地，几乎可与罗慕兰和克林贡一较高下，但这依旧无法抹杀他们对另一个智慧种族做的事情。

任何一个文明的进步的种族都不会毫无芥蒂地伤害这个宇宙中另外的伙伴，Jim有一种预感，将来人类必将后悔——这永远也不会是一段值得骄傲的历史。

所以在Jim认出拍卖场上出现的东西是属于那个已经陨灭的星球的时候，还是颇为不爽地皱了皱眉。

“这不过是瓦肯结婚仪式上的一种礼具，也许会被他们的先祖当作格斗武器。”Jim注视着屏幕上的那把剑戟似的冷兵器，“那群无聊的有钱人到底买它干嘛？”

McCoy摇了摇头。“瓦肯毁灭之后，就算是山顶上的一块石头都能卖出不少钱。Jim，因为它们再也不会增加了……而任何稀少的东西都会被视作有价值的。”

Jim的心又沉了下去。他读过不少关于那颗红色星球的历史，这样一颗文明的、友好的星球不该遭受如此磨难。可历史无法重溯，它已经毁于与罗慕兰帝国交战千年的战火，而地球在那场最终战役中站在了罗慕兰那边，生生捅了她的友邻一刀，成了导致瓦肯毁灭的罪魁祸首之一。

McCoy凑了过来，压低声音说：“不止物品。Jim，这个拍卖场不仅仅只会卖那些不起眼的货物。”

“我知道。”Jim翻了翻前面的资料，三十分钟前刚刚有一只硅基生物幼崽被人以十万信用点高价买去了。跟地下拍卖场的人谈论道德，就像跟杀人如麻的惯犯讨论生命的价值一样，他还不至于同情心泛滥到这种程度。

“那你知道么，在前几年，瓦肯他们——”

Jim突然反应剧烈地站了起来，打开扬声器。

面前的显示屏上，那块放置拍卖品的空地上，出现了一个人。

“瓦肯-地球混血，年龄未满三十岁，尚未经历初次Pon Farr，身体健康，精神评定标准β+，已内置单向融合设备，具有较高的医用价值，除却因混血导致的不稳定性，仍不失为良好的舒压工具，起拍价……”

Jim的耳膜嗡嗡作响，他听到自己的热血涌到了头顶。

他知道眼前那个瓦肯人只是一道虚拟全息影像，可他看起来就是活生生地出现在那里。

他被迫半跪在那虚拟的舞台上，上身未着一缕，瘦削而肌肉分明的肩背却依旧倔强地挺得笔直。漆黑的长发在尖尖的耳后滑下，披散在整个赤裸的后背上，宛如最名贵的绸缎；纤长的脖子上连着项圈似的金属设备，手腕和脚腕上也有类似的黑色圆环，大概是用来压制他们种族与生俱来的心电感应能力。

那个瓦肯人不得不在这些枷锁下微低着头，略微凌乱的额发下露着斜飞的眉毛和一双深潭般的褐眼，薄薄的眼皮上露着一抹青色，在故意为之的暧昧的浅蓝色灯光下，他原本冷峻的五官竟被衬得有几分绮丽。

“是否有客人出价？”

电脑仍在孜孜不怠地询价。

McCoy叹了口气。“前几年瓦肯刚战败被毁的时候，这些沦为遗民的瓦肯人可是非常吃香。好多人把他们当成高级消费品，因为看上了他们心电感应的能力。有研发机构发明了一种设备，可以强迫瓦肯人与人类单方面心灵融合，用来吸收人类的所有负面情绪，释放压力——有人把这种事情称作精神垃圾桶，但我觉得这行为可比到别人家门口倒垃圾还要恶心。瓦肯人一个个都是高傲的精神洁癖，这种行径根本就是强暴那么恶劣。所以后来大部分流落到黑市被人买走的瓦肯人都在几年后疯掉了。现在就没什么人肯买，花了大价钱却用不了多长时间的东西，何况拥有一个瓦肯奴隶这件事也不时兴了。”

屏幕上的镜头绕着瓦肯人清瘦的腰身和四肢打转，还故意在他肌肉优美的胸口上多停留了片刻，最后停在他那深色的浓密长睫上。显然被桎梏的感觉颇为痛苦，虽然他的表情依旧不动声色，可是他异于人类的双重眼睑在小幅度颤动——镜头大概就是试图捕捉这一点，想强调眼前这个瓦肯遗孤有多么地脆弱可人，从另外一面打动客人。

“大概真的没人愿意买。何况他还是个混血，精神力量可能不稳定。”McCoy摇了摇头，“不知道他已经在这里待了多久？如果一直卖不掉的话，他最后大概会被送到舰队前线去。战场上的压力最大了，你们那帮船员打红了眼之后就是一个个疯子，看他的年纪，大概去了不到半年就得毁了。”

Jim想了起来，他在Farragut号旗舰上服役的时候，曾经见过一个瓦肯人。他当时并不清楚他为何会在星舰上，又为什么会是半疯的状态。

想到这一点，他的嗓子很干，胸口发闷。

那个瓦肯人的身体光滑而强韧，苍白泛青的皮肤闪烁着年轻人的光泽。他高傲得像一只被斩断羽翼的鹰。

可是有人觉得这还不够，他们要拔掉他所有的羽毛，压榨干净他最后的血肉。

也许用不了多久，他就会变成骨瘦如柴的行尸走肉，在身体死亡之前，先患上无数种精神疾病，在无数情绪洪流的冲刷下心理崩溃，精神枯萎。

他优美的脊背会早早佝偻，丰润的黑发会枯黄变白，清澈理智的褐眼会被折磨得萌上阴翳，只剩下一片无尽混沌。

Jim Kirk在这个世界上最不会做的事情，就是眼睁睁看着美好的事物被摧毁。

“还有客人愿意出价吗？最后十秒倒数。十，九，八——”

Jim站了起来。他连按了两次手里的拍卖器。

“2233号客人出价……”

McCoy瞠目结舌。“Jim你疯了？”

“我没疯。”Jim随手抛下手里的小圆牌，眼睛没有离开那个刚刚被他买下的瓦肯，“只是我现在必须得跟我的爱荷华农场说再见了。”他连一平方英寸的地都买不起了。也许还得先跟Pike预支五年工资和奖金。

那个瓦肯人神态还是很平静，显然他已经知道有人买下了他，但是他头也没抬，努力以一种近乎优雅的姿态站了起来。

Jim却注意到了那双深不见底的褐色大眼里隐含的决意，如同清冷溪水下坚硬的岩石。

“2233号客人，你成功拍下了173号货品——一名瓦肯人。”

 

02.

等凌晨回到自己住处的时候，Jim已经是醉醺醺的了。他还可以走路，不过McCoy没收了他的摩托车，给他另外叫了一辆出租飞行器回家。以前Jim也许不会这么奢侈，但反正他现在已经一穷二白，花光最后一个信用点也不是什么大不了的事。

防盗门在扫描完Jim的脸部皮下微血管分布之后自动打开了。Jim走进去，踢掉了脚上的皮靴，踉跄着摸过玄关。

没走几步他就停了下来。有人调整了这里的恒温系统，他的公寓被人入侵了。

Jim瞬间清醒了一半，努力站直身体，从皮衣内侧摸出相位枪，尽量蹑手蹑脚地往客厅走去。在不打草惊蛇的情况下，他有百分之七十五的把握先发制人，虽然在酒精作用下成功率要打点折扣。在干掉这个入侵者之后，他必须把Scotty叫过来，让他重新改装整间公寓的安全系统。

Jim的视觉渐渐适应了客厅里昏暗的光线，在此之前他的红外瞄准仪已经准确地锁定了入侵者的方向。那个人正站在房间的中央，身上并没有武器，而且体温比正常人类要高。

他在扣动扳机之前放下了枪。

“嘿，你站在这里做什么？”Jim抬起手擦了擦额头，刚刚的提心吊胆已经让他出了不少冷汗，顺便蒸发掉了大部分酒精，让他想起在半个夜晚之前他好像做了一项重大决策。“我是说，谁把你送进来的？”

瓦肯人安静地看着他，没有回答。他身上已经换上了一件轻薄的长袍，布料差不多是半透明的，整个修长身体的轮廓若隐若现。

“哦老天，他们还对你做了这个。”Jim发现有人给他戴了口枷，那黑色的金属块嵌入了瓦肯人的口腔。此外他的双手还僵硬地背在身后，Jim在他肩膀轻微抖动的时候听到了锁链摇晃的声音。

“可真够绝的。”Jim嘟囔了一句，走向被包装得“很好”的瓦肯人。那个底下拍卖场真的把他当成了货物，可惜这种态度Jim一点也不喜欢。

Jim站在瓦肯人面前，发现他们差不多高，只是对方体型稍微纤瘦一些。他伸出手去，绕到瓦肯人的脑后，手指穿过那头浓密顺滑带着丝丝凉意的长发，找到了口枷的开关。

“指纹识别正确匹配，收货人：James T Kirk。”

电脑的声音平板地念道，束缚着瓦肯人口腔的枷锁终于松开了。

Jim听到瓦肯人压抑的轻咳声，他的双手继续往下，以同样的方式解放了对方的手腕。他的肩膀碰到了瓦肯人的身体，手臂内侧蹭到了对方的肘关节。瓦肯人的身体明显绷紧了。

Jim飞快地退了回来，随手把口枷和手铐扔到地板上。但是那项圈和手镯似的金属环还在，Jim知道解开它们需要另外的程序。

“他们会建议你妥善保管这些设备。”瓦肯人突然开口了，声音低沉略带沙哑，“以防不时之需。”

Jim好笑似的挠了挠眉毛。“什么不时之需？因为怕你突然蹦起来用三倍力拗断我的脖子，所以我必须给你戴着镣铐把你锁在屋子里？”

瓦肯人冷冷地看了他一眼。“确实如此，你知道你说的全部都是事实。”

“很好，老兄，精神不错。”Jim无视了这显而易见的威胁，大大咧咧地拍了一下瓦肯人的胳膊，打了个哈欠。“你的名字？”

“Spock。”瓦肯人因为Jim的触碰再度僵硬了一下。

“好的S……Spock。”Jim艰难控制着酒精麻痹的舌头，“现在我要去睡一觉，你爱干嘛干嘛去，只要别趁我睡觉试图掐死我。我做梦都会开枪的。”

 

Jim晕乎乎地在床上醒过来。他刚做了一个美梦，骑着心爱的马驹在一片绿油油的草地上驰骋，那一望无垠的农田全都是他的。可惜他睁开眼睛之后，发现自己还是蜗居在地球上最大城市中心的小小公寓里，眼前还站着一个像雕塑似的一动不动的瓦肯人，脸色冰冷得像是在酝酿着杀死主人的一百零一种方案。

严酷的现实提醒他，他大概在退休之前都不可能看见那属于他的农场了。

为了买那个随时都可能跳过来把他掐死的危险分子，他濒临破产，想要还这半年的房租可能还必须重操旧业去星舰学院旁边的酒吧打工。这也许会让他被嘲笑个好几年，他的脑海里现在还在循环播放着McCoy持续了半个晚上的大笑。

“呃，早上好，Spock。”Jim庆幸自己还记得瓦肯人的名字，“你睡得怎样？”

Spock仍然毫无表情，连眉毛都没动弹一下。“你并没有下达任何关于安排我休息场所的命令，Kirk先生。”

“我不记得我买了一个机器人回来。”Jim翻了个白眼，“还有不要那样叫我。”

Spock停顿了片刻。他的嘴唇颤抖了一下，垂在身体两边的手指握紧又松开。“……是，主人。”

Jim猛地岔了气，呛咳起来，憋得脸色通红。“天呐饶了我吧……叫我名字。”

Spock略微惊异地瞥了Jim一眼，用沉默表示拒绝。

“算了，那就Kirk先生吧。”Jim从床上跳下来，光脚踩在地板上，停在瓦肯人面前。

Spock挣动了一下但没有后退，直视着Jim的蓝眼睛。当他脊背挺直的时候，他还要比Jim高一点点。

“你知道我为了买你变成了穷光蛋。”Jim坦率地说，抓了把他鸡窝似的乱发，“我不知道这么问会不会挫伤你的自尊心——但是你能给我带来什么好处？”

Spock的深色瞳孔一下子紧缩了起来。

Jim低着头，毛手毛脚地研究着他脖子上的项圈，呼吸喷在他胸前的肌肤上。瓦肯人没有汗腺，但是Spock还是感觉到自己皮肤的每一个毛孔都陷入了窒息。

“他们给你带上这个，叫什么来着，单向心灵融合设备？”Jim继续鼓捣着那金属圆环，手指戳着那露在外面的按钮，但没真正按下去，“是让我的情绪和思想罔顾你的意愿进入你的大脑么？”

Spock粗重地吸了口气，仿佛听见了极度可怕的事情。“是的。”

“哇哦。”Jim赞叹似的睁圆了眼睛，“这可真是——”

Spock原本以为会听到类似于“非常奇妙”的评价。

“有点恶心。”Jim自顾自地说完了，在Spock面前坐下，翘起二郎腿。“我听说瓦肯人可以暂时关闭自己的神经系统，陷入假死状态，甚至真正的死亡。”

“在中枢神经控制系统的作用下，我们的精神力量几乎无法发挥。”Spock艰涩地说。

Jim的脸色变得很难看。“所以在带着这些玩意儿的时候，你们连自尽都做不到。”

Spock黯然地垂下视线。

这种感觉一定痛苦到无法忍受。Jim想起McCoy说的，精神入侵要比肉体强暴更过分。个体意识包括情绪都是很私人的东西，真正的强者必须做到自控。把精神垃圾强行加诸于其他人身上，这种行为本身便是懦弱的逃避，他为此感到不齿。

“我不会对你做这些事情的，你大可放心。”

Spock的表情更加僵冷。“如果你希望将我退还给底下拍卖场的话，我建议你可以直接将我通过私下交易转卖给舰队，经过我的计算，这能给你带来更丰厚的收益。”

Jim皱起了眉。“你在害怕。你一心只求速死。”

“瓦肯人并没有这种情绪体验，即使是面对屈辱和死亡。”Spock坚决地回答。

“好吧，随便你。我只想让你知道我对折辱你毫无兴趣，我更想自己管好自己的脑子。”Jim站了起来，开始当着Spock的面换衣服，“不过你最好能派上点用场，好吗？我不打算把你当成奴隶，但你名义上还是我的所有物。打扫打扫屋子，做做饭，让我对花了那么多钱不那么心疼就行……虽然这他妈的是不可能的。”

 

Jim真的没有一秒钟不在后悔自己在那个本该大肆庆贺的晚上做了这么一件蠢事。

“Bones，我恨你。”他气息奄奄地斜躺在沙发上给McCoy打电话，“我下半辈子就毁在你手上了。”

“刚才你给我打电话我没接的时候你被克林贡人刺杀了？”McCoy一口气说道，从他的全息影像来看，他刚从手术台上下来，脸上还挂着两个明显的黑眼圈。

“差不多。”Jim嘟囔了一句，“我快没钱吃饭了，还给克林贡人省了力气。你那时候为什么不阻止我？”

“阻止你什么？”McCoy暴躁地瞪着眼睛，挥了挥他的无针注射器，“你动作快得让我连一针扎晕你都来不及。你像个土豪似的一掷千金，小混球，我只来得及为你的英勇豪迈喝彩。”

Jim按了按额头，他打赌自己长皱纹了。“我现在该怎么办？”

“你的尖耳朵绿血妖精不好使么？”McCoy没好气地说，“你怎么还一副无精打采要死要活的模样，家里有个瓦肯奴隶，你明明该像打了鸡血似的四处祸害别人。”

“我答应了Spock不会那么做。”Jim解释，“我并不是想赶新潮买个瓦肯奴隶。”

“那你是怎么打算的，Jim？”McCoy惊愕地瞪大眼睛，“你以为你是买了个瓦肯媳妇？”

“嘿，别开这种玩笑。”Jim蹦起来调低了点音量，小心地往厨房那边看了眼，他希望某人的瓦肯听力没注意到这话，“我不打算强迫他做任何事。”

“我不知道瓦肯人有那么大魅力。你爱上他了，小伙子？打算来场你情我愿的自由恋爱？”

“Jim Kirk从来不缺漂亮女士投怀送抱。”Jim飞快地否认，“而且他很高傲，我打赌他根本对我不屑一顾。”

也许McCoy说的也八九不离十，Jim确实希望Spock臣服，不过这必须是自愿的。他要证明自己是强者，本能地渴望征服，但也希望赢得强者发自内心的敬服。

“那帮瓦肯人一直都是这么鼻孔朝天，看谁都不顺眼。那你说说，你花了那么多钱，买他回来干什么？”McCoy一脸觉得Jim脑子烧坏了的表情，“还是说你打算卖了他？瓦肯人现在已经很难交易了，不过我听Sulu说最近正好有行商在洛杉矶附近落脚。弗伦吉人应该什么都敢收。”

“我打算留下他。”Jim并不愿意让瓦肯人重新落入贩子们的手里，传说中的弗伦吉人唯利是图什么都做得出来。他补充了一句：“我让他帮我整理房间。”

他看了眼现在一尘不染的——其实是什么都没有了的客厅，Spock认为他那些乱七八糟的软垫啊坏了的武器全是没用的东西、并把它们扔了个干净，这包括Jim从爱荷华带来的用了十几年的大部分财产；现在他杂乱无章的书架已经变得整整齐齐，原本到处乱扔的资料光盘被以出版日期的顺序依次排列，后果就是Jim多花了三个晚上找他写了一半的报告要用的资料，而且至今未能摸清楚它们全部的位置。

“事实证明我受不了一个强迫症患者动我的东西。”Jim懊丧地揉着眉心。

“你不会还让他给你做饭了吧？”McCoy突然爆发出一阵大笑。

很快Jim就知道他为什么反应这么大了。

Spock穿着围裙从厨房走出来，不声不响地在他面前放下了一个托盘。

里面除了蔬菜拌蔬菜，就是蔬菜炒蔬菜，还有一锅除了清水就是菜叶的汤。

“我现在知道，家政服务找瓦肯人是有多么愚蠢了。”

Jim艰难地咽了口唾沫，捂着鼻子看了眼那堆看不出品种香气可疑的蔬菜，呻吟了一声。

Spock一定很恨他。

他开始盘算着明天给他的瓦肯人多找几本书，也许再给他一台PADD。只要Spock能保证一天之内再也不碰他房间里的任何东西。

 

03.

“冰壶”是整条学院路上最早应用全息成像技术的酒吧，它在星舰学院和港口的中线位置，隔壁分别是整条路上最受欢迎的贝久餐馆和一家便宜的仿真镭射游戏厅。酒吧外面的一小块三角形空地上放着一支一人多高的金色萨克斯，暗示着这个晚上的主题是爵士之夜。

今天整间酒吧内部被布置成了二十世纪初的美国南部城市酒馆，表演区有半透明的全息人像吹奏着萨克斯和单簧管，不过看不见钢琴和吉他贝斯手，只有合成音乐弥漫在各个角落。目前的技术还并不能电脑合成精细度逼真的人体，酒吧仍需雇佣酒保来为客人提供服务。

McCoy坐在里侧角落的沙发上，一边欣赏旁边小舞台上演奏的节奏舒缓优美的爵士乐，一边啜饮着手里的索里安白兰地。从他的角度正好可以看到穿着白衬衫和黑色背心的金发青年匆匆走过来。“下班了？”

Jim单手解开衬衫最上面的三颗纽扣，抢过McCoy手里的酒灌了一大口。“我的嗓子都快冒烟了。还有手，你看它正在抽筋！”

“辛苦你了，舰长。”坐在McCoy旁边的人操着苏格兰口音说，乐呵呵地晃了晃手里的酒杯。“不过你调的苏格兰威士忌真的很正宗。”

“谢谢你了，Scotty。今天就我一个人，而你在过去半个小时里要了三杯酒。”Jim忍住翻白眼的冲动，“如果你不是把所有工资都花在了黑市流通的涡旋管上而借不出一个子儿，我也不至于要找Mike把这份零工要回来。”

“我还要给Keenser买豆子！”Scott抗议道，“帝国给他那点工资根本不够花！”

“就跟你要养你家瓦肯人一样。”McCoy见缝插针地戳Jim痛脚。

Jim自暴自弃地往沙发上一靠，把McCoy面前的酒瓶子拿了过来。“我还得给他办理一系列合法居留证件。他没有公民身份，附近也根本没有专业的瓦肯医生，他的医保问题……”

“不明白的人会以为你突然弄出了个外星混血私生子。”McCoy斜了Jim一眼，“而且大家都觉得这迟早会发生。”

Jim又开始揉眉心。他手里的酒瓶瞬间空了一半。“说真的，Bones，我居然开始讨厌起休假来了。我恨不得现在就有个任务，能让我下一秒就跑回太空去。我一个人的时候根本用不着考虑钱的问题啊。”

“你听起来真的很像个已婚人士啊，舰长。”Scott往嘴里抛着腌橄榄，嚼得嘎吱嘎吱响。

Jim张了张嘴，气闷地发觉自己无法反驳。他这几天不是在处理文件工作就是在酒吧打工，已经很久没空和漂亮姑娘约会了。更可气的是剩下在家的时间那个瓦肯人基本把他当成了空气。Spock每次看到他的时候都会貌若谦逊地半低着头，可那双深色眼睛里根本没有他的身影。

这时舰队专属的通讯器响了起来，阻止了Jim继续往喉咙口倒酒的举动。

“是的，Sulu，我们都在这儿。”Jim站了起来看向门口，“B1-37位置。”

不一会儿黑色短发的亚洲青年就走了进来。和其他三人不一样，他身上还穿着舰队灰色的呢绒制服。

“Kirk舰长。”Sulu朝在座的几个人熟稔地点头致意，“McCoy医生，Scott上尉。”

Jim在Farragut上任职的时候，Sulu曾和他共事过一段时间。后来Jim被调任小型巡洋舰“奇迹号”的舰长，Sulu在过去半年暂时在地面接受培训。

“你之前问过我，关于我最近在执行的任务。”Sulu压低了声音对Jim说，“舰队督查中心正想找人调查一支刚到地球的行商。考虑到你正在休假，指挥官，也许你会有兴趣给我提供一些帮助。”

“行商？”Jim看了McCoy一眼，医生前几天刚跟他提过这件事。“弗伦吉人吗？”

“他们有星系间自由贸易豁免权，所以逃过了入境时的DNA身份验证，只是一些简单的电脑扫描和证件检查。”Sulu解释，“以往在星联各个殖民星球经商的有不少被认为是弗伦吉人。我只知道这次的领队据说来自安多利星系。”

“所以？威胁在哪里？”Jim皱了皱眉，“他们在进行违法的能源或者药品贸易？”

“不，一切交易在表面上都是合法的……只是我们拍到了一些模糊的影像，对他们的身份和真实目的有所怀疑。”Sulu腰上的GPS系统发出了一串提示音，“他们之中现在有人就在这里。”

Jim不由自主地亢奋起来，任何任务都比酒精更能驱散他因冲动购物和暂时无所事事而来的挫败感。他瞥了眼Sulu手里的屏幕，飞快地从座位上蹿了起来，往显示的坐标跑去。

Jim一眼就在人群中锁定了那个需要跟踪的家伙。他穿着行商组织标志性的褐色长袍，宽大的兜帽遮住了半张面孔，或许还携带了脸部特征模糊装置。他现在正在往酒吧外面走。

Jim不假思索地追了出去。Sulu他们跟在后面。

他猛地冲过学院路的大街，差点踩到一个卡达西女孩的高跟鞋，后者不满地瞪了他一眼。他路过游戏厅的大门，里面传来震耳欲聋的摇滚乐声，一道模拟相位枪的镭射光穿过他的头顶，险些让他全身肌肉紧张地拔枪还击。

那个行商还在Jim面前十米的位置，正快步走向游戏厅后面的小巷。那里就是之前Jim拍下Spock的底下拍卖场所在的地方。Jim用最快的速度跃过巷子入口堆叠在一起的泡沫塑料和废弃光纤，他抄了个近路，眼看着就要追到那个人。

“等一下！”Jim试图发出点声音作为干扰。

那人没有停留，稍微侧了侧头。他的移动速度更快了，超出了人类跑步速度的极限，转瞬就消失在巷子的一侧阴影中。

Jim停了下来。他现在能确定那个人没有模糊自己的面孔。

“Kirk舰长。”Sulu也赶到了，他喘着气，遗憾地发现空荡荡地街道上只剩下Jim一个人。“你看到那个人的脸了么？他大概发现我们在跟踪，现在信号消失了。”

“只有一眼，很模糊，不太确定。”Jim思忖着，诚实地回答。“但你们感到的威胁是正确的。那个人很可能是罗慕兰人。”

或者瓦肯人。

不过Jim没有说出后半句。

 

Jim闭着眼摸进家门，衣服都没有力气脱，两步挪到沙发的位置，倒头就睡。他和Sulu有一阵子没见面了，加上他的心情缘故，他们在酒吧里喝了个尽兴。

过了不知道多久，迷迷糊糊之间，Jim感觉到有人靠近。

他第一时间察觉到这一点，全身肌肉进入备战状态。他还在等待，如果对方是敌人，那么他现在的身体状态只能负担一次偷袭——他必须找准时机。

有热源在沙发附近停下了。一只手试探性地触碰了一下他后腰处散在西装裤外面的衬衫下摆。那人的动作很轻，明显不想惊扰到理论上正在熟睡的人。有温热的指尖在Jim的腰上滑过，慢慢挪到腰带的前方……

Jim倏地弹了起来，快准狠地掐住那人的手腕，全力一扭，同时利用上半身的重量把人压倒在沙发前的地板上。

瓦肯人安静地躺在Jim身下，长长的黑发披散了一地，一双深若寒潭的褐眼在室内自动调高的光线下闪烁着微芒，无动于衷地迎向Jim怀疑的打量。

Jim的手指触到了Spock腕上的金属手环。他松开了钳制。如果对方是普通人类，刚才Jim倾注全力的一抓可能会捏碎对方的腕骨。不过Spock是瓦肯人，所以他消瘦的手腕上只留下了一道极浅的绿痕。

“你在干嘛？”Jim生气地低吼，他差点就拔枪了，就算是瓦肯人也无法承受致死档的攻击。他还不想这么快就让那么多钱打水漂。

Spock挑起一边眉毛。这个动作莫名其妙地让Jim更加气愤。明明这家伙是他买回来的奴隶，可每次让他说句话都一副降尊纡贵的模样，仿佛Jim只是个闹脾气的小学生而他才是负责训练Jim情绪控制的教官。

“我认为你现在的着装并不适合长时间的睡眠。等你第二天清醒之后，你有89%的几率会发觉你的脊椎第七节到腰椎第二节之间出现不适的酸痛感。”

Jim撇了撇嘴。他的瓦肯人什么时候开始关心他的生活琐事了？

“所以说，你是想帮我脱衣服？”他挑衅似的舔了舔嘴唇，猛地拉起Spock的手，强迫那些修长的手指落在他的腰带上，“然后呢？你还想怎么履行你对我这个主人的职责？”

Spock看起来更加面无表情了。他没有移开手指的打算，任由Jim扯着他。“你在之前5.6个小时内摄入了过量酒精，这对你的健康并无益处，Kirk先生。”

Jim好笑似的摇了摇头，他保持着压在Spock身上的姿势，不过松开了瓦肯人的手指。他至少还记得他们的手指是最敏感的地方。即使现在Spock的接触型心电感应能力被抑制了，他大概还是不喜欢别人乱碰他的手指。等一下，Jim暗自骂了一句，他妈的他干嘛要在乎这家伙的感受？

“我听说瓦肯人从不说谎？”Jim紧盯着Spock的眼睛说。

“并无谬误。”Spock坦然承认。

Jim并不打算就这么相信他的瓦肯人。Spock从未对他展现出过多的兴趣，突然善心大发过来帮他宽衣压根不符合逻辑。但他也并不打算深究这件事。

Jim压下身体，手肘落在Spock身体两边。随着Jim的靠近，Spock身上的肌肉又开始绷紧。

“你知道的，我最近不怎么开心。”他换了个话题，手指在Spock的脖颈上的金属圈附近打转，故意用一种沙哑暧昧的语气说，“而且我对你的态度并不满意。”

Spock明显僵硬了。片刻后他机械地答道：“你有权利使用我，让我消解你的负面情绪。”

Jim在心底叹了口气。Spock的脖子就在他手下，他无法否认自己对心灵融合这个过程的好奇。但是他早就做出了承诺，郁闷的是Spock显然没把他不会碰他的允诺当回事。

“如果没有这些东西，你是不是会马上蹦起来掐住我的脖子？”他指了指Spock的手环。

“如你所言，这套设备确实抑制了我的运动神经系统。”Spock冷冷地说，“而我并不认为你会对我的回答感到满意，Kirk先生。”

“好吧，看来答案是肯定的。”Jim皱着脸摩挲了一下自己的脖子，他刚刚产生了一种窒息的幻觉。

如果瓦肯人能使出全力，他一定会被揍得只有喘气的份。既然如此，他也该好好利用一下现在的优势了。

Jim理直气壮地坐在Spock身上不起来了。瓦肯人过高的骨密度和肌肉强度让Spock的身体摸起来硬梆梆的，但好在相当暖和。他酒还没醒，现在挪来挪去太累了。

他大着胆子碰了碰Spock的尖耳朵，又换来了瓦肯人的一记瞪视。那透着绿色的耳朵尖比他想象中的柔软。过了会儿他又捏起一小撮铺在地面上的长发，好玩似地揪紧，拉扯了几下。那冰凉柔滑的触感让他不舍得松开。

“嘿，Spock——有没有人说过瓦肯人的发型很好看？”他眯着眼看了看Spock整齐的刘海，还有他握在手里的长发。忽然一个另外的身影在他脑海里一闪而过。他疑惑地皱了皱眉，心里浮现出隐约猜想。

“还是说，你们之前——我是说，你们离家之前——”Jim换了个委婉的说法，他真的不是很乐意提起瓦肯陨灭，尤其是在Spock面前，“并不是长发？”

Spock垂下眼睛，睫毛微微抖动。

“无家可归的遗民，再无任何荣耀可言。这是一种标记，宣告着我已失去自由之身。”

Jim的心像是被狠狠抓了一把。Spock近乎寂灭的神情让他暂时忘却了对之前那个行商身份的怀疑，满脑子都是几年前在那颗陨星和宇宙一角熊熊燃烧的碧血。

那些柔韧的细长的发丝在他指尖死死缠绕，如同嵌入了他的心脏。

 

04.

Jim的眼睛紧紧盯着前方的半空，双手纹丝不动地举着相位枪。一颗银白色的金属球体正缓慢地上升，随即在0.1秒后四分五裂。金属液体在空气中凝聚成带有红色射线的水滴状，以1.5倍的重力加速度朝地面坠落。Jim的手腕倏地动了，能量束从他的枪口逐一发射，瞬息之间追赶上那些降落的目标，在坠地之前将它们击碎成一团模糊的红光。

“Kirk少校，你的成绩是七十五分，比之前下降了百分之十。”

Jim放下练习用枪，泄气地按下墙上的按钮。

红光逐渐散去，虚拟射击系统彻底关闭，整个房间恢复了空旷。

Jim摘下屏蔽噪声用的耳机，走到外面的客厅里。他的通讯器在另一头响了起来。

“Spock！搭把手。”Jim头也不抬地喊道，他找到了一瓶水，迫不及待地往嘴里灌进去。

瓦肯人把目光从PADD的屏幕上移开，找到还在响个不停的通讯器，走到Jim旁边。“运动结束后十分钟之内大量摄入零摄氏度左右的液体对健康无益，Kirk先生。”

“行了行了，你听起来真像Bones。”Jim随手拍了拍Spock的肩膀，打开通讯器。意识到是谁在找他之后，他兴奋地笑了起来。“Gary，老伙计，你怎么有空跟我说话？”

“Jim，你之前可是出了个大风头。别怪我没及时来找你喝酒，兄弟，我最近忙得要死。”

“是吗？别告诉我你又在查上头那群老头子家里养了几个猎户座女奴。”Jim的手越过Spock的肩头，在架子上摘了一颗葡萄扔进嘴里。“我跟你说，在地面上待了两个礼拜，我已经快全身生锈了。你最好能给我来点劲爆的消息。”

“那开门吧，James。”

这一次，Gary的声音是从Jim家门口的安全系统传出来的。

Jim立刻冲了上去，一拳捶在那个和他年纪相仿的高个青年身上，笑嘻嘻地勾住对方的肩膀。“你不是说快忙死了？居然还有空来看我，算你有良心。Spock，麻烦去把食品柜里的罗慕兰麦酒拿出来，要最顶上那个——”

瓦肯人低着头一声不响地走开了。

Gary盯着Spock的背影，眯起眼睛。“这就是你买的那个瓦肯奴隶？”

Jim默认了，但又挥了挥手。“别提他啦。最近什么任务把你折腾得团团转？”

Gary还是盯着Spock消失的方向，一脸若有所思的模样。

Jim本能地感觉到了不快。Gary盯着瓦肯人的眼神，就像他是一种物品，或者说某个猎物。

Gary总算收回了目光。他从军装外套的内兜里掏出一个小型金属方块，放在他和Jim面前的桌子上，按下开关。

无形的辐射外壳笼罩了他们两人。

“军用声波隔离器。”Jim眼神一沉，“我这间公寓的安全系统是Scotty搭建的，你不必——”

“James。我本来不该和你说这些话。”Gary严肃地说，“今天早上，我们发现了舰队内部网络系统被人入侵的痕迹。”

Jim愣了一下，皱起眉。“是间谍活动？罗慕兰还是克林贡？你们追踪到源头了么？”

“除了一点点……证据，我们一无所获。那个人，或者那个组织，显然对信息技术相当精通。我们认为那是一个反叛组织，想要图谋颠覆帝国。”

Jim察觉到一点异样。Gary不该对他说这个。虽然他们从星舰学院开始就是不错的朋友，但进入帝国舰队以后，他们的任务几乎毫无交集——而根据最基本的保密原则，他毫无必要也并无理由对他说这些话。

除非这件事情可能和他有关，而对方希望从他这里得到更多讯息。

“所以你有问题请教我？”Jim故意得意洋洋地说，“我对电脑技术一向比你精通。”

Gary不置可否。他看到Spock回来了，便收起了隔离器。

“Jim，听说瓦肯人用起来很舒服。”他故意大声说，“难怪你看起来神清气爽。”

Spock的肩膀肌肉绷紧了一瞬，随后垂手站在他们桌旁，就像进入待机状态的机器人。

Jim耸了耸肩，随口答道：“还行吧。”

Gary仿佛对Spock非常感兴趣，他站了起来凑近瓦肯人，伸手轻抚了一下Spock垂落在肩膀的长发发梢。

Jim心里升起一股将他一把扯开的冲动。

“James，在学院的时候你可没少跟我借东西。我的反重力网球拍你到现在都没还吧？”Gary的话让Jim产生了某种不详的预感，“现在瓦肯奴隶市面上已经非常少见了，我最近工作压力有很大——我能跟你借用一下你家瓦肯人么？”

被严重冒犯的不适情绪在胸中翻滚，Jim忍住了没有当场翻脸。他注意到Gary的神态，虽然他看似漫不经心地提出了一个无理的私人请求，但他的目光始终带着试探在Spock的颈部金属环和手环处打转，似乎在确认这精神控制装置功能是否完好。

Jim必须表现得万无一失。他得让Gary相信Spock的一切行动全然在他掌控之下，他也没有给他的奴隶任何特殊优待。所以他不能拒绝，也不能坦白告诉Gary他根本没有把Spock视作情绪发泄器。

“请便吧。”Jim暗暗深吸了口气，用上满不在乎的口吻，他没有去看Spock的表情。“不用我教你怎么做吧？”

Gary笑了起来。“哥们，相信我，我很在行。”

他伸出了手指，指尖触到了Spock的颈侧。金属环的一边出现了一个指套形状的孔洞。他按住了Spock的后颈，半强迫地让瓦肯人抬高下巴，露出下颔和脖颈的大片白皙肌肤——

Jim还是忍不住看向了Spock。

那张五官英挺的脸庞收敛了任何表情，再没有一丝波澜。Spock没有闭上眼睛，但也没有看任何地方。长而浓密的眼睫遮去了大部分目光，剩下的只有麻木和冷肃。

Gary的手指探入了为他准备好的单向融合装置。他的另一只手顺着Spock的脊背缓缓下移，情不自禁一般搂住了瓦肯人的腰。Spock如同一段木雕一般任他触碰，没有反抗，但也没有丝毫迎合。

束缚着Spock脖颈的圆环开始发出莹白色的闪光。电脑的声音响了起来。

那个声音像是从很远的地方传过来，模糊不清地无法进入Jim的意识。

他全部的注意力都被Spock垂在身体两侧的手吸引了。他没有愤怒地握拳，没有紧张地抓住任何东西，而是稍稍扬起一个角度，对着虚空微微蜷缩——那些形状优美的苍白指尖正在无助地颤抖，或者说痉挛，宛如一只被钉在地面上的蝴蝶徒劳地振翅。

“Jim？James？”

Jim大概花了十几秒才反应过来，电脑不停地在重复同一个指令，询问他是否开放权限。

“不。”Jim听到自己的声音软绵绵地发出来，像是在水里被浸泡了太久，他的嗓子被某种情绪堵住了。他知道这个反应一点也不理性。可是他无法控制自己的身体、情绪还有思想……Spock漆黑的毫无光彩的瞳仁占据了他全部的意识。仿佛那些被瓦肯人压抑的、丢弃的情感，那份绝望、愤怒和仇恨，通通转移了过来，在他心底生根发芽，不断膨胀。

Gary的手腕被用力捏住了。 

“你走吧。”Jim闭上眼睛，松开手。他怕自己看见那家伙的脸会忍不住伸手揍他。

Gary也有点生气，嘟囔了一句：“早说不让碰啊。”

“你知道我为这个花了多少钱的。”Jim皱了皱脸，“暂时有点独占欲……抱歉啦，哥们。”说完这些话他的手还在小幅度颤抖，胸口不断起伏。

Gary略微不情愿地离开了，门口的安全系统传来客人通过的提示音。

Jim睁开眼睛。Spock正在看他，身体的防备姿态松懈了些许，眼里带着一丝困惑和明显的探究。

“现在回去。不准碰任何和外界联通的信息设备。”

Jim强硬地命令道，头也不回地冲回了自己房间。

 

这真的是糟糕透了的一整天。

Jim把自己关在房间里，他打了十几个电话，几乎动用了自己全部的人际关系。剩下的事情还是需要他自己完成。

当再三确认已经搞定一切、舰队内部系统里再也没有那所谓的入侵痕迹之后，他松了口气，觉得全身上下都快累散架了。这比单枪匹马和十架克林贡战舰周旋还要耗费精力。

Jim站起来，脚步都有点虚软。他这一天都没有看见Spock了，没有缠着他絮絮叨叨地说自己在舰队的经历，没有逼他讲解各种他感兴趣的宇宙物理和生物问题。他不主动说话的时候，Spock永远都是安静的，就像一台被关闭电源的计算机。

现在Jim站在Spock的房门口，心里忽然生出几分不确定。

他还在这里么？他那么渴望自由，他也找到了同伴——也许他已经知道Jim发现了他们的秘密，那么最合理的选择是偷偷拔枪干掉这个唯一知晓真相的人类，和那个地下组织远走高飞。

为什么不呢？Jim用他晕乎乎的脑袋想道，他都已经大胆到偷偷复制了他的指纹和声纹、盗用他的身份登录舰队内部系统了。

Jim不知道帝国舰队的机密已经暴露了多少。那个入侵的痕迹并不是很深，Jim确认过，只是一些地球防卫力量的分布数据，和部分舰队能源供给的情况。

Spock打算做什么，他其实并不是那么想知道。

而且他也不能去了解。如果他掌握了太多切实信息，身为帝国军人，他必须告诉Gary、报告上级，并采取行动。Jim在潜意识里并不想看到这件事发生。反过来，如果Gary他们认为Jim也参与了其中，让一个地球人类开口的方法，远远比从一个瓦肯人头脑中发掘秘密容易许多。他不希望让Spock冒这个险。

所以他只是试探着敲了敲门。

家里所有的门都会在Jim靠近时自动打开。他不过是想提醒里面的人——不管那人还在不在，他来了。

Spock端正地坐在行军床上，盘着双腿，面朝墙壁。Jim忽然觉得有几分好笑，虽然他知道Spock的姿势是瓦肯人传统的冥想动作——即使瓦肯人现在已无法进入冥想状态，但他还是觉得Spock看起来很像在面壁思过。

“这个给你。”Jim把一个指甲大小的量子储存器抛过去，他的嗓子因为过度疲劳而充血微哑。

Spock抓住那小小的白色水晶，在掌心摊平，询问般看向Jim。

“公民网络登陆权限。我替你办了一个。”Jim疲倦地挠了挠头发，他现在真的很需要睡眠。“你以后……就别试图用别的途径进入网络了好么？给我省点麻烦。”

他斜倚在门口，说完就转身走了，脚步还是深深浅浅，跟踩在棉花上似的。

Spock看着Jim的背影，双眼略微睁大。

他忽得小声开口：“我想我应该简单地说一句，谢谢。”

Jim听到了这句话。他脚步未停，脸上却露出了心满意足的笑容。

 

05.

地球年历进入十二月中旬之后，气温下降很快，空气湿润度显示旧金山甚至有下雪的征兆。日光渐短，黑夜增长，整座城市比以往更早地笼罩在人造灯光之下。Jim从酒吧下班的时间提前了，他的假期快要结束，这意味着他很快就可以回到太空里。他应该为此感到高兴，不过事实上他的心情并不完全如预料中的那般轻松。

“你居然并不像以前那么兴奋？”McCoy一边开车一边狐疑地瞪着副驾驶座位上的人。“你是不是被外星人绑架过？我不相信我认识的Jim Kirk会留恋地球上的日子。”

Jim的手指拨弄着通讯器，明显心不在焉。“新的食物复制机到了，我还没试用过。”

McCoy愣了一瞬，随即大笑起来，自动驾驶系统在他差点拍断方向盘的前一秒接替了他。“你居然在考虑食物复制机的事，而不是克林贡的新型战舰？Jim，你什么时候变成一个居家好男人了——等一下。”他把差点笑喷出去的唾沫咽了回去，双眼蓦地瞪大，“你是为了那个瓦肯人。

Jim不置可否地耸了耸肩。“如果你是说复制机的话，确实是这样没错，我原先那个没有瓦肯食谱，你又建议我不要轻易让Spock下厨，所以我……”

“打住。”McCoy的语气凝重起来，甚至带着几分忧虑。他皱了皱眉，严肃地转过头来。“你有点做过头了。Jim，那不过是一个你买回来的奴隶。”

“我说过很多次了，我并不打算把Spock当成奴隶。”Jim下意识反驳，他抬眼看着McCoy。“而且你同意我的看法，Bones，你曾多次义务治疗流落到地球的瓦肯人。”

“但这改变不了他不是地球帝国公民的事实。”McCoy摇了摇头，“就算你把他当成朋友，帝国间接造成了他的母星毁灭，让他的种族沦为商品玩物，你确定他会用同样的眼光看你？瓦肯人生来就是那副看不上人类的傲慢德行，何况我们现在还是敌人。”

Jim沉默了。悬浮汽车快速而平稳地行驶着，路边的灯光在他蔚蓝色的眼睛里流淌而过，就像夜里飘过海面的荧光水母。

“我知道。”片刻后Jim平静地开口，满不在乎地咂了咂嘴。“你可以把他当成一个瓦肯人，不过其实他也有一半的地球血统。但这些都不重要，Bones，我希望你把他当成Spock。”

McCoy气冲冲地翻了个白眼。“我不觉得这群尖耳朵妖精之间有任何区别，我没兴趣——”

他顿住了。车已经在Jim公寓门口停了下来，Jim跳了下去，把后座的门打开。他眼前站着一个瓦肯人，穿着一件很厚的黑色棉袍，看过来的眼神比车外街道上半凝固的雾气还冷。

“Bones，你之前就见过他啦。”Jim笑嘻嘻地蹿到瓦肯人身边，“Spock，这是我最好的朋友，Leonard McCoy，也是我认识的最出色的医生。”

“我曾多次在你与Kirk先生的视讯通话中见过你的影像，McCoy医生。”Spock背着双手，下颔微微抬高，幅度细微地点了点头。“我注意到你的手动驾驶开关还在开启状态，这会对自动驾驶系统的纠错率造成一定干扰，我建议你立刻关闭它。”

“该死的。”McCoy的脸颊肌肉抽了抽，“啪”得一声关掉了因为疏忽而忘记关闭的按钮，小声嘟囔道：“饶了我吧Jim，这就是为什么我讨厌这帮烦人的绿血恶魔。”

“这个称呼并不准确，虽然外形略有相似，瓦肯人与地球宗教传说中的邪恶象征并没有任何关系。”Spock面无表情地纠正。

McCoy僵硬地朝Jim转过脑袋。“你确定他一定得上我的车？”

Jim含笑点了点头。“是你自己不愿意让我开车的。”

“我今天出门一定没挑对日子。”McCoy绝望地说，他看着Spock坐进来，Jim也从副驾驶座位上挪到了Spock旁边。

瓦肯人正用一种别扭的神情看着他的后视镜，纤细的长眉往上挑高了一定角度。“这个镜面倾斜角度超过了平均水平百分之十五。”

McCoy投降了。“我对瓦肯人过敏。你能相信吗，他们在快死了的时候都会对你绑绷带的角度指手划脚——”

“根据我对人类医疗标准的理解，过敏疾病中并不包括对……”

“Jim！”McCoy虚弱地尖叫，他的脸色也开始泛绿了。“我希望你有办法暂时关闭他的语言系统。”

“Spock不是机器人，Bones，你又不合逻辑了。”Jim艰难地憋住大笑的冲动，安慰似的从后座伸出手去拍了拍McCoy的肩膀。“别担心，Spock果然很喜欢你，相信我，不然他会把你当成空气。”

“我宁可蒸发成空气。”McCoy垮着脸趴在了方向盘上，“或者把他分解成空气。”

Spock看了看McCoy，对Jim说：“我并不认为用‘喜欢’这个词描述我对McCoy医生的看法是合适的。而且如果你的确希望我保持安静，我可以不再说话。”

“没关系，Spock，Bones他也就是嘴上说说，他还一直威胁着总有一天要在太空替我收尸然后让我的头盖骨加入他的收藏呢。”

Jim笑得格外开心。他脸上就差写上“你们相处得这么好我很欣慰”这几个大字了。McCoy预感到他以后的日子会相当艰难，尤其是在看到Jim注视着瓦肯人的眼神之后。

他们在街边停了下来。

“Spock，外面气温挺低，你是不是很冷？”下车之前，Jim笑盈盈地掏出一顶帽子，递给瓦肯人。

Spock接过那顶深蓝色的绒线帽，发觉帽子的边缘部位和他的棉袍领口袖口一样缀着一圈绒毛。神经控制系统限制了他的体力和精神力，同时也对他的血液循环系统造成了一定影响，而Jim居然细心地发现了他怕冷这个事实。

“看我买的大小合适不？”Jim就差亲手替他戴帽子了。

Spock在Jim殷切的目光下戴上帽子，毛茸茸的帽子边正好盖住了他冻得发绿的尖耳，他感到自己冰凉的身体正逐渐回暖。

“这确实对我很有帮助。”Spock说。这顶帽子不仅帮他留住了流失的热量，同时也掩盖住了瓦肯人过于醒目的特征，让他不至于在街道上引来太多其他人的注目。

“你一定要把你家瓦肯人打扮得像个娇弱小姑娘才罢休吗？”McCoy快要看不下去了，他现在只想对着Jim笑得一脸自豪的脸上来一拳。

帽子压住了Spock的长发，有几缕头发被压得有些凌乱，Jim随手替他整理了一下。他把那些和绒毛缠在一起的纤长发丝一根根细心地挑起来，让它们更加舒服自然地垂在Spock身后。随后他又顺便整了整Spock的衣领，让那领口更好地遮挡住他脖子上的金属环。

Spock微微低下头，没有拒绝Jim过于亲密的举动。

McCoy无法忍耐地别过了脑袋。他决定在前面走快一些，尽量和后面那两人拉开一定距离。

Jim和Spock以接近闲逛的速度在街道上散着步。

“为什么要带我出来？”Spock轻声问，“我并不认为公然带着一个瓦肯人上街是适当的行为。”

“所以我让你做一点伪装啊。”Jim耸了耸肩，“你现在看起来并不那么瓦肯了，Spock，只要你能别老那么明显地挑你的眉毛。”

“你并没有回答我的问题。”Spock坚持问。

Jim迟疑了一下。他发觉这个问题并没有那么容易回答。他可以对着McCoy、Scotty他们解释，说他并不想把Spock当成奴隶，因为他尊重瓦肯这颗古老的星球、对它的陨灭心存遗憾，对剩余瓦肯人的遭遇感到同情。Spock显然已经察觉并接受了他的许多好意，按照逻辑推理，他肯定也猜到了类似的可能性。但诚如McCoy所言，Jim做的事情已经略微过了头。

这里面一定包含着他对Spock的私人情绪。可是别说Spock，连Jim自己也不知道答案。

他们一起并肩走在天桥上，这里是整座城市不多的露天场所，没有屏蔽罩，没有气温调节设备，黯淡的天空上星空依稀可见，底下是川行不息的车流。圣诞和新年的传统在这复古的商业步行街上依旧有所体现，街边路灯被全息成像伪装成了一颗颗发光的圣诞树。

有细小的雪花飘到面前，在明亮的灯光下如同一把揉碎了的彩色纸屑，而地面上的人们拉开了这个节日礼花。

“我……希望你能喜欢上地球。”Jim想了想说，“毕竟你现在生活在这里。”

Spock偏过头，微黄的灯光给他一半的脸颊打上了一层高光，让他过于严峻的脸部轮廓柔和了一些，同时也让他偏绿的肤色不再那么明显。他现在看起来真的很像一个普通人类。

“我曾说过，‘喜欢’对于瓦肯人来说是没有意义的。”Spock说。

“但你的母亲是地球人。”Jim咬了咬嘴唇，不甘心地说，“地球也可以是你的第二故乡。”

Spock猛地转过头来，褐色的眼睛微微眯起，目光变得深沉而锐利。

“第二故乡这个说法，只有当你的第一故乡还存在的时候方才成立。”他生硬地抛下这句话，别过头去。

Jim瞥见了他脖子上一闪而过的金属冷光。他的心也沉了下去。

地球帝国和人类对Spock的家乡和种族做出了这样的事情，让瓦肯人失去家园，失去自由，他又凭什么生出借一己之力扭转Spock对地球看法的奢望。

“我的母亲来自地球，但她生活在瓦肯。在瓦肯星毁灭的那一天，我也失去了我的母亲。”Spock冷冷地说，“Kirk先生，人类研制出来的神经控制系统确实能限制我的身体自由，却无法控制我的个人意志，我对此心存感激。”

Jim黯然低下了头。Spock在讽刺，他以为他想要软化他的精神，让他向奴役他们的人类、向自己的奴隶身份妥协。

而他无法反驳的是，他的确想要影响Spock对地球和对他个人的看法——如果想要赢得对方好感也算的话。

两人并肩走着，一时无话。街上的人并没有很多，仅有的行人也多是热恋中的年轻人。Spock低着头，视线固着在地面上，仿佛对路边的冰晶形状产生了浓厚的兴趣，也不愿意看这多数瓦肯人难得一见的地球城市景色一眼。Jim开始怀疑带Spock来这里并不是明智的选择。下一次，趁他的假期还没完，也许可以考虑带他去大学城或者图书馆看看。

前面的路口突然嘈杂起来，似乎发生了骚乱。

“Jim，好像有人跌倒了，不知道是不是生病了，我得去看看。”McCoy匆匆地从前面跑过来，他怀里抱着一堆路边小商贩推销的彩灯和塑料花，现在一股脑儿地倒到了Jim手上。

Jim呆呆地看着手里冒出来的一堆廉价小玩意儿，其中还有一只打开了的八音盒，一个半透明的3D小仙女影像凭空出现了，正随着音乐声翩翩起舞。

Spock原本因为那首地球童谣的旋律微怔了下，但随后他像是感应到了什么，刷得抬起头，脸色变得极为沉重。他开始往前面挤成一堆的人群跑去。

“Spock！等一下，你不要乱跑。”Jim被Spock的举动惊呆了，他连忙跟了上去，可是怀里乱七八糟的东西影响了他的跑步速度，他眼睁睁地看着Spock分开人流，挤到人群中央。

那里确实倒着一个人，McCoy已经蹲在那人身边了。Spock跪坐在那个人的另一侧，他的褐色双眼睁得很大，震惊和哀伤的神色在他眼底闪过了短短一瞬，随后变成了更加深不见底的空洞。

Jim看清楚了那个倒地的人，他也惊讶地抽了口气。

那人身上穿着一件单薄的长袍，赤着双足，蜷在一起的四肢已经被冻成深绿色，半白的长发纠结成一团盖住了深陷的脸颊，露在外面的尖耳呈现出不正常的灰白。

那是一个瓦肯女性。

她蜷缩在地上，不断地抽搐，手臂和额头青筋凸起。她脸上的表情剧烈地变换，Jim从未想象过一个瓦肯人脸上会露出这么夸张的表情。

“她快要死了。”McCoy收回随身携带的医用三录仪，沉重地宣判，“她得了Bendii综合征，已经到了晚期。”

那个瓦肯女性抖得更加剧烈了，她纤长的手指深深抠进了骨瘦如柴的小臂，留下一道道深绿色的可怖抓痕。她的眼白充满绿色的血丝，浑浊的眼珠昏沉沉地转动着，然后她发现了Spock，眼里迸出了一抹光亮，颤抖地伸出手去抓住了他的衣袖。

她的嗓子里咕哝了一句，断断续续，如同在哀求什么，又像是毫无意义的痛苦呜咽。

Spock伸出了手。

他白皙的、形状优美的右手，落在了他濒死同胞枯槁消瘦的脖子上。

那里还系着一个丑陋的金属项圈，背后拖着长长的、带着裂口的锁链。

就在Spock的指尖触到那个瓦肯女性的脖子和脸颊上的那一瞬，她顿住不动了。

两行浅绿色的泪水从她不再颤抖的眼脸之下涌出，而她的嘴角露出了一个模糊的笑容。

Spock嘴里吐出了另一句瓦肯语。他的手还没有移开。

“你做了什么！”人群里传来一声暴喝。

一个中年男人站在那里，怒气冲冲，手里还抓着半条空落的铁链。

“你对我的奴隶做了什么？你杀了她！”

他高声咆哮，半空中传来飞行器的轰鸣和警笛声，一道白色光栅笼罩了Spock。

“第7901号公民财物失窃案件，嫌疑犯已锁定。”

警察冷冰冰的声音通过扬声器传来。

“你们在干什么？”McCoy站了起来，他指了指依旧跪坐不动的Spock，“这也是一个瓦肯人，他怎么可能谋杀他的同胞！”

Jim张了张嘴，没有来得及阻拦McCoy。他苦笑了一下，情况似乎往更加糟糕的方向发展了。

“也是瓦肯人？”那个死去奴隶的主人果然发出一声冷笑，“那根本就是他拐跑了我的宠物。他想帮她！帮她违抗我！发现没法逃掉之后还帮助她自杀！你知道我花了多少钱买这个奴隶吗？你这只绿血瓦肯猪！”

Spock连眉毛都没有动弹一下，完全无视了高声叫骂的人类。

“他没有帮她，你的瓦肯人是得了绝症，而且你根本没给她治疗……”McCoy不爽地为Spock辩解着。

但气头上的男人显然不愿意听。他见Spock毫无反应，嚣张地扬起手里的铁链，往Spock身上甩过去。“我要替你主人好好教训你，你这恶心的面目可憎的瓦肯猪——”

他手里的铁链还没打到Spock身上，就被人拽住了。

“闭嘴。”Jim阴沉地说，他忍住了拔枪和一拳揍烂那张丑脸的冲动，毕竟他们可能需要面临比被这个蠢货骂街更难搞的局面。

“我就是他的主人，还轮不到你对我的人动手。”

“是你？”那人拽了拽铁链，发现拽不动，只好熄火了。他打量了一下Jim，似乎在掂量这年轻过头的青年是否足以负担起他身边这个一看就价值不菲的青年瓦肯人的价钱。

这时一辆帝国舰队的执勤飞行器在街道半空停了下来。

“Kirk少校，你需要和你的瓦肯人去一下督查中心。”

“了解。”Jim深吸了口气，该来的总会来。

那人听到Jim的军衔之后恨恨地扔下了手里的链条，嘟囔了一句：“我会告你疏忽管教罪的，小鬼，你得陪我一部分损失。”

他没有管他的瓦肯奴隶的遗体，就这么骂骂咧咧地走掉了。

Spock收回了冻得半僵的手指。神经控制系统的电流麻痹了他的指尖，他什么都没有感觉到。他沉默地看着他的同胞失去灵魂却依旧直视着天空的双眼。

没有用的，她再怎么努力瞪大眼睛，都看不见天上那颗已经消失了的星星，她的Katra也永远无法抵达那片希冀之地。

Jim的手犹豫了一会儿，落在Spock的肩上。

“我们得走了。”他叹了口气，柔声说。

 

06.

小型飞行器在帝国舰队总部第十三层降下，Jim和Spock一同走出来，打量了一下他们的降落地点，脸色凝重起来。

“刑讯部门？我以为这只是一起民事纠纷，不是什么大不了的事。”他对朝他们走过来的Sulu皱起了眉。

Sulu在Jim身边停下，小声说了句：“最近上头一直很重视瓦肯人相关的事情。”

他朝Jim抱歉地笑了笑，开始给Spock带上由能量束构成的针对军事重犯的专用镣铐，动作尽量放轻缓了些。

“我知道你们是无辜的。不过请小心些措辞。”黑发青年带着Jim和Spock来到走廊右侧第三个房间，回头略带警示意味地看了Jim一眼。“祝你好运，Kirk舰长。”

Jim挺了挺胸走进去，环顾了一下四周。

这是舰队内部的小型审讯室，他以前曾经参与过一两起庭审，大多都是针对舰队内部军官行贿或者徇私之类的案件。他们至少没有把他带到专门针对反叛或间谍案件的军事法庭去。Jim不动声色地藏起略显讥诮的笑容，自觉地站到被控席上，并不太过惊讶地发现居然有三名将军出席了这次小小的“民事纠纷案”的审讯会议。

“James T Kirk少校，我们今天在这里是为了解决你刚刚在商业区中心步行街引起的麻烦。”坐在中间的Archer将军率先开口，“你一个月前在底下拍卖时常购买了一名瓦肯奴隶。”

Spock已经被带到了房间中央的空地上，距离Jim的座位大概有两米的距离。Jim只能盯着那黑漆漆的脑袋，看不清楚他的表情。

“我相信舰队能查到拍卖会的记录。”Jim诚实地回答，朝坐在Archer右手边的Pike看过去，“是Pike将军给我的门票。”

Pike半是警告半是担忧地瞪了Jim一眼，点了点头。

“Mitchell上尉是本次庭审的控告人，他认为有证据显示你的瓦肯奴隶违反了地球帝国非公民行为条例的13.78条规章。”Archer继续说。

站在控告人位置上的青年转过头来，朝Jim咧了咧嘴。

Jim并没有感到意外，他对Gary会持续怀疑Spock这件事已有所预料。学生时代的友谊在漫长的仕途升迁过程中未必能经受得住考验，何况他所做的事的确是在为帝国尽职。

“我们认为你的瓦肯人与其他瓦肯人有着私下过于密切的联系，这种非公民组织在帝国律法中是不被允许的。”Gary严肃地说，他的语气透着一种抑扬顿挫的爱国主义腔调。“我希望你对此并不知情，少校。”

“好吧。”Jim满不在乎地回应，“我确实不知道。可同时我也不认为Spock真的做了什么违反帝国律法的事情。Mitchell上尉，你控告的证据呢？”

Gary眯起眼睛。“之前舰队内部网络系统被入侵的事件，我们部门已经对Kirk少校的瓦肯人有所怀疑。”

“你已经来我家亲自采证了，Gary。”Jim强调。

从Gary倏然难看起来的表情推断，他们果然并没有找到任何切实的证据。

Gary的嘴唇气愤地抿紧了。“至少今天街上的事情有很多目击证人。你的瓦肯奴隶脱离了你的掌控，和另一个个瓦肯人发生了不被允许的精神联系。”

“哦。”Jim恍然大悟似的叫了一声，又突然困惑地挠了挠眉毛。“可是我记得所有的瓦肯奴隶都被限制了精神力量啊？难道我们造出来的设备也会失灵？那我岂不是成了最危险的一个。”他夸张地倒抽了口冷气。

“如果他不是在和另一个瓦肯人精神交流，他为什么会做出那样的动作？”Gary激烈地指出，他们中间的空气屏上折射出之前街道上的影像。

Spock正跪坐在那个濒死的瓦肯女性身边，手指放在她的脸颊和颈项上的几个特定的位置，脸上没有一丝波澜。

“是瓦肯人的心灵融合。”坐在Archer左手边的Marcus将军惊叫了起来，他带着仇恨看向被镣铐固定在空地上的Spock，咬牙嘶声喊道，“一群怪物。”

Marcus一定经历过五年前的那场战争，帝国舰队当时因为瓦肯战士的精神能力和神经掐绝技遭受了不小的损失。Jim知道他们到现在都对瓦肯人心存余悸，这对这次庭审结果来说不是好的征兆。

“我建议你们可以听听Spock自己的说法，他应该有为自己辩驳的权力。”Jim无法替Spock回答这个问题，他也并不清楚他到底在做什么。

Spock沉默地站在原地，略微抬起头。

Jim并没有看到他的神情，只是从Marcus的反应来看，他一点也不喜欢瓦肯人的眼神。

“他没有在这里说话的权力。”Marcus的脸颊激烈地颤动着，眼睛充血地移开视线，“瓦肯妖怪会蛊惑人心。我不会允许他开口说话。”

Jim张了张嘴，意识到他做出的任何争辩都不会改变Marcus对瓦肯人的成见，反而会导致情况往对他们更加不利的方向发展。Pike也朝他小幅度摇头。

Gary正露出胜券在握的笑容。

“我明白了。”Jim闭了闭眼，看懂了Pike眼神里的含义。Spock到底对那个瓦肯人做了什么，除了他自己之外没有任何人可以确定。而瓦肯人又无法为自己作证。

这次庭审比起帝国对瓦肯人的防备来说，更像是一次针对他而来的政治行动。他马上就要回到太空前线，有人看不得他这么顺遂。如果他再三为Spock辩驳，也许会让舰队高层认为他对帝国有了异心。

“McCoy医生会证明Spock并没有对那个死亡的瓦肯人造成任何身体上的影响。”Jim沉声说，这是他最后的坚持，“我承认我对自己的瓦肯人疏于管教，并愿意接受任何惩罚。”

他做好了降职、甚至是被迫接受地面职位的准备。

Pike和Archer对视了一眼。他们和Marcus的席位外侧竖起了隔音屏障，开始讨论。

大概过了十分钟，Archer开口了。

“Kirk少校，你有两个选择。把你的瓦肯人交给舰队处置，这将不会对你的升职产生任何影响；或者，你可以选择留下他，不过根据帝国律法，你必须对他当庭施以刑罚，而你的失职将会被记录在案。”

Pike带着期盼注视着他，显然这已经是他努力争取之后的最好结果。

“我选第二种。”Jim毫不迟疑地说。他必须留下Spock。

 

Jim走到审讯室的中央，瓦肯人背对着他，被迫跪在他的面前。

他接过另一旁的军官递过来的金属长鞭。那鞭子是由钨金制成，握在手中极轻，并没有太多显眼的棱角，看起来并不锋利。然而Jim知道，这是舰队内部专用的刑具，从鞭梢往上，密集排布着一串神经探针。当鞭身接触到皮肤的时候，那些细小的传感器将直接刺激皮下的触觉神经，给受刑人带来极度的疼痛，远超鞭子本身带来的伤害程度。

Spock的上半身衣物被悉数除去，Jim可以看到他隆起的肩胛，微微凸起的脊柱，还有苍白皮肤下隐约可见的淡青色脉络。

这不是Jim第一次看Spock跪着，但就和第一次一样，他一点也不觉得瓦肯人现在的姿势是过于屈辱的。他只是在安静地等待，而不是顺从地乞怜。

Jim握着鞭子的掌心在微微出汗。他从未经受这种刑罚，但他曾见过几次鞭刑的场面。无论是多么铁骨铮铮的军人，在这种新型的刑具折磨下都会丧失神智，大喊大叫，痛哭流涕。Spock本来就被神经抑制器束缚着，他还不能做出任何反抗。何况当众遭受刑罚，本来就是一种极大的精神凌虐。

Jim不知道Spock会如何反应，但他深知对他来说什么才是唯一正确的反应。

他不能表现出任何迟疑，无数人的眼睛正看着这一切的上演。有嘲讽的，有沉思的，有担忧的，也有幸灾乐祸的，迫不及待想要抓住更多Jim和Spock的把柄。

他别无选择。

第一鞭落在Spock的肩膀上，Jim看着他脸颊边的一缕长发随着鞭梢的动作扬起，悬空几秒，又重新落下。

Spock的身体没有摇晃，他甚至没有发出任何痛呼，只有颈部和背部的肌肉紧张了一瞬，随即又放松下来。

一道青色的淤痕很快浮现，Jim出神地盯着那道伤痕，只觉得Spock苍白的皮肤薄得如同脆纸，看起来是那么不堪一击。可是那层皮肤之下的肌骨又硬如磐石，鞭刑带来的疼痛根本伤不了那坚硬的灵魂一丝一毫。

他想起在行刑前的几秒钟，Pike把他拉到一边，对他说的话。

对Jim这种拿自己前途冒险的不理智行为，年长的将军相当气愤和不解。

“你为什么要留下这个瓦肯人？他会害你丢掉升职的机会，以后也许会是一生的污点。”

“我相信自己的直觉。留下他对帝国是有益处的。”Jim坚定地说。

他没有撒谎。帝国当年对瓦肯做下的事在他眼里本就是目光短浅而愚蠢的，他为了瓦肯和Spock所做的任何事情都是合理的补偿。这绝对不是背叛，而是补救。

Pike的脸色激烈地变换着，他勉强相信了Jim对此事另有谋划。

“我希望你清楚自己在做什么，James。”Pike沉沉地说，“不要辜负我和你父亲的期望。”

Jim握紧了手里的鞭子，按照命令一次又一次地起落。

Spock看起来毫无反应，但Jim知道他正经受着剧烈的痛苦。

他的下颔始终紧绷，露在乱发外的耳朵尖也褪去了血色，手肘内部的血管清晰地凸现出来，绑在身后的手腕和镣铐激烈地摩擦着，一次又一次。有翡翠色的血珠从他的手上渗出来，顺着蜷在一起的指尖落在地面上。

Jim在心底默默计数着，他的上衣被汗水浸湿了，黏在脊背上，沉重的感觉从他的体内一直蔓延到手臂。

倒数第三鞭。

Spock第一次幅度明显地摇晃了一下。他与地面接触的右腿膝盖战栗着，以一种极慢的速度将险些倾倒的身体移动回原位。

十七鞭，他的背上已经一片暗绿。那些伤痕埋在细长的发丝之间，有一种凌乱而抽象的美感。周围有欣赏的目光投过来，还有人艳羡地看着Jim，这目光让Jim握着鞭子的整条手臂都在颤抖，他差一点遵从本心扔掉鞭子，把显然快要支撑不住的瓦肯人扶起来。

Spock感觉到了Jim的迟疑。他略略转过头来，抬起下颔，松开皱在一起的眉毛，眉梢轻轻上扬。

那道目光从下而上，贯穿了Jim的心脏。

Jim觉得他此刻并不是跪在地上的尘埃里，而是站在高阶之上，背着双手，不动声色地注视着正在受刑的人——那是Jim，是其他围观的人类，而不是他。

Jim大概知道Marcus为何如此厌恶Spock的眼神了。瓦肯人也许无意挑衅，只是他的镇定与淡然原本就是对人类最好的嘲讽。

在脱力之前，Jim挥出了最后一鞭，在旁观者的掌声中卷上Spock的侧腰。

 

鞭刑结束之后，Jim获准带着Spock回家。

一路上Spock都毫无声息地坐在后座上，脸色青白如同冰雕。Jim已经很久没有超速驾驶了，往常瓦肯人也许还会板着脸提醒他不要这么做，因为会有不必要的风险。以前Jim会嬉笑着嫌麻烦，但今天，他恨不得Spock能再说他两句，甚至抱怨也好——问他为什么真的要对他下那么重的手，问他为什么不索性把他丢给舰队，明明这才是符合逻辑的选择。

“Spock。你还好么？”Jim停下车，打开后座的车门。

Spock缓缓睁开眼睛，Jim注意到那双以往亮得惊人的褐色大眼睛里闪过一瞬间的空白。他太疼了，几乎是在勉力支撑，而且已经撑得太久。

Jim伸手去扶Spock的时候，他没有拒绝。Jim架着Spock回到家里，小心翼翼地把瓦肯人放下来，让他相对舒适地俯趴在沙发上。

Jim在Spock身边蹲下来，取出了无针注射器。

“Bones给我的药。”他慢慢地把药剂推入Spock颈侧，轻声说，“我希望对瓦肯人一样有镇定止痛的作用。”

Spock的长睫颤了颤，过了片刻才再次睁开眼睛。

“我必须对此表示感谢。”他哑着嗓子说，吐字很慢，“其实这些并没有必要。”

“你是说我该把你扔下不管？”Jim皱起眉。他开始小心地解开Spock的外袍，瓦肯人并没有表现出任何抗拒。

Spock生硬地说：“这是……符合逻辑的。”他在Jim不小心碰到背上伤口的时候顿了一下。

Jim看着那些伤口，手指差一点抠进沙发背。这都是他做的，不管是不是被迫，他当着那么多人的面把Spock伤成这样。这种想法就像也朝他心口挥了二十鞭。

他忽然再也抑制不住心里翻涌而起的情绪，懊悔、愤怒、无奈、疼惜……他已经在外人面前装模作样太久，久到快要溃堤。他伸出手搂住了Spock的脖子，尽力绕开全部的伤口，轻而坚决地拥住了对方。

“对不起。”Jim的手指轻柔地穿过Spock脑后的长发，停留在他修长的脖颈上，巧妙地避开了那沉重的金属环。

“我并不理解你道歉的原因。”Spock的下巴顶着Jim的肩膀，他困惑不解地任由Jim抱着他，很可能也并没有多余的力气挣开人类的怀抱。“我受到的惩罚是由我自身行为所致，而你只是履行你的职责。何况根据我之前的理解，让我服从不是你一直所希望的么？”

今天是Spock第一次在外人面前表现出绝对的顺从，像一个真正的奴隶那样跪在了Jim面前，可是Jim没有丝毫愉悦，只觉得无比刺眼。

也许从一开始，Jim买下Spock只是一时意气的慷慨之举，他也曾幻想过Spock会对此感激；而当Spock无视他、与他对峙的时候，他会觉得不甘心。

可这并非他真正想要的。

Jim的鼻尖紧紧抵在Spock耳边的发丝上，瓦肯人身上散发着一种来自原野的干燥而清爽的气息，不同于地球城市的浊气和同僚身上雪茄名酒的味道。他喜欢这种感觉。

“如果我确实有过类似的想法……我也只想要你发自内心的敬服。”他坚决地说。

Spock的身体轻轻震动了一下，低声评价道：“非常人类的想法。” 

Jim觉得更加好笑了。他想象着瓦肯人挑眉的样子，抵在Spock耳畔笑出了声。

他没有把Spock重新放回到沙发上的想法。瓦肯人劲瘦而柔韧的身体比平时要凉一些，可能因为受了不轻的伤。Jim固执地认为这样能帮Spock取暖，哪怕姿势别扭了些，也是为了Spock好。

他们一起在沙发上半坐半躺了很久，Jim感到Spock的呼吸渐渐恢复了平时的节奏，McCoy的药剂起到了作用。

“Spock，我很好奇。你……在最后一刻，对你同胞说了那句话是什么意思？”Jim犹豫着问。他模糊地记得那句瓦肯语的发音，即使不知道语义，他也觉得这句话很沉重。

Spock停顿了很长的时间，久到Jim觉得他也许已经昏睡过去了，或者他根本不愿意回答这个问题。

但他还是告诉了Jim。

“向上吧，星星会带你找到回家的路。”

Spock在用地球通用语重复这句话的时候，依旧有着挥之不去的苍凉感。

Jim觉得眼里进了凉凉的星光。

 

07.

Jim再次来到冰壶，他已经结束了打工，这次是Pike叫他过来参加一个舰队高层举办的酒会。他三天之后就要回到太空里。Jim明白这算是惯例的社交，尤其是他刚刚经历了一场不算太公正的庭审，上头也想对他表现出点好意，以确保他对舰队的忠心。

整个酒吧都被舰队包场了，舞池和吧台的灯光效果比任何时候都要富丽堂皇，摇滚音乐激情澎湃，聚光灯在人群中胡乱扫射。大部分人脸上都带着笑容，他们正端着酒杯攀谈，或者走到空地上跳一曲尽兴。

Jim刚刚和Gary一起喝了几杯，他们还是和以前一样勾肩搭背。那些抱歉的话还没到达Jim的鼓膜就被震耳欲聋的鼓点节奏震出了耳蜗。不过Jim保证自己脸上的笑容就和Gary脸上的一样完美无缺。

他随后又富有礼节地亲手为Marcus和Archer以及其他几位高级参谋调了酒，赢来了一堆好评。将军们在象征性地说了点祝酒词、和几个重要军官聊了几句后就纷纷提前离开了，把狂欢的机会留给下层军官们。Jim也借此机会从最高级的卡座那儿溜了出来，军礼服最上面几个扣子太紧了，他得好好透透气。

“嘿，Bones。”Jim只一眼就在人群里找到了医生，因为McCoy永远只会待在吧台旁边最固定的位置上，在那里他能得到源源不断的续杯，这也是他愿意出席类似场合的最主要原因。

“你还没喝醉。”McCoy凑上来盯了会儿Jim的瞳孔，确定那蓝莹莹的眼珠子还转动自如，“看来那边的姑娘要感到失望了。”

Jim看到倚在吧台另一侧的几个女孩，她们都是舰队的新人，好几个正用大胆火辣的视线注视着他。他朝她们眨了眨眼，其中两个长着长长猫尾的扭动着身体用尾巴捂住了嘴。

“如果你想，今天肯定能轻松带一个回家……或者两个。”McCoy说，“就跟以前一样。”

Jim却已经收回了视线。他用拇指和食指捏住McCoy酒杯里的绿橄榄，拨弄了几下，拿出来扔进自己嘴里。“现在我没那心情。”

“是啊，已婚人士。”McCoy着重强调了一下后几个音节。他又举起酒杯喝了一大口。“你想好拿他怎么办了吗？”

Jim当然知道McCoy说的他是谁。“我想给他找份工作，Spock不会想一直闷在家里。”

“地球上不太像有适合瓦肯人的工作，你知道的，除了那种职业。”McCoy撇嘴说。

“你说有可能让他喜欢上做家务么？”Jim心烦意乱地抓了把头发，可怜巴巴地叹气。他又掏出了私用通讯器。

“给他发信息？”McCoy伸长了脖子。“真是模范好丈夫。”

Jim嬉笑着拍了一下老朋友的背，挤了挤眼。“羡慕？”

McCoy没好气地瞪了他一眼。"作为一个过来人，我现在只想做个快活的单身汉。”

“舰长，医生，你们在这儿！”

人群里Scotty正朝他们招手，背后还跟着一个卷发男孩，一双圆滚滚的眼睛看什么都充满了好奇。

“我新收的学生。”Scott得意洋洋地指了指那最多只有十七岁的男孩，“酷不酷？”

他拖长调的苏格兰口音惹得两人一阵发笑。

“窝似Chekov。”男孩的舌头明显还不太适应英语发音。他是个俄罗斯人。

“现在好，双重奏了。”McCoy裂开嘴。

“Chekov很聪明，我们刚刚一起开发出了一个微型能量波动探测仪，能定位出方圆一公里之内任何有用的能源或者杀伤性爆炸物。我觉得那群舰队的官员会喜欢这个。”Scott献宝似的从兜里掏出一个小圆球。它漆黑的表面上有红色信号灯一闪一闪，猛地在苏格兰人的掌心滚动起来，不一会儿还浮上半空，像个陀螺似的转个不停。

“似不似窝写戳了程序？”Chekov挠了挠卷发，“则里肿摸会有炸弹？”

Jim一下子警觉起来，他飞快地扫视了一下整个酒吧大厅，只觉得眼角有一抹红光闪过。“趴下！所有人，快！”

他的大吼声淹没在爆炸的巨响和冲击波中。

Jim抬起头，烟尘还没有完全散去，他依稀看到酒吧的天花板被震塌了一角，无数塑料和合金碎屑到处乱飞，吧台上的玻璃杯已经全成了碎渣。

短暂的尖叫和惨呼之后，红色警报声响了起来，大家都是训练有素的军人，有不少受伤不严重的人已经站了起来，不过多数人还是一脸茫然。

McCoy从Jim的肩膀底下抬起脑袋，他呛咳了几声，开始摸索随身携带的医疗包。“该死的，我又有忙不完的活要干了。”

“等一下，Bones。”Jim重新抓住了医生的胳膊，他再嗅了几下空中弥漫的味道，“这不是爆炸物燃烧产生的成分，它本身就是个烟雾弹。危险还未解除。“

他跳了起来，利落地拔出相位枪。

如Jim所料，酒吧各个角落很快响起了枪击声，一道能量射线穿透烟雾，射中了吧台上原本就摇摇欲坠的半个酒瓶，那玻璃物品很快融化在极强的能量之下。

“最起码相当于相位枪的致死档。”Jim盯着攻击到来的方向，他拽了一把McCoy，两人暂时躲到了吧台后面。

“这能防弹？”McCoy死死抱着他的医疗包，吧台外面传来更多的惨叫，还有凌乱而沉重的脚步声，一批敌人冲进了酒吧，舰队的人有的在四处逃窜，有的正拔枪反击。时不时有高亮的能量束交织着他头顶乱飞。

Jim竖着耳朵听着外面的动静，找准机会站起来，朝某几个方向射击。“这是防弹合金做的，耐高温，不然我乱调酒的时候早就把这里炸飞了——离挡板远一点，你的手指可很宝贵的。”

McCoy缩回手指，肯定有几枪打中了吧台，他看到那银灰色的金属挡板有几处已经开始冒烟了。

Jim又瞅着空挡往外开了几枪，重新蹲下来，喘息加重了。“我看不清楚他们有几个人，该死的，这次伤亡太大了。”

整个星联的大部分中高级军官，尤其是马上就要重回星舰上的那些年轻将领，几乎都集中在了这个酒吧里。

“Jim，你在流血。”McCoy看着Jim肩膀上多了一道伤口。

“玻璃碎片割的。”Jim眉毛都没多皱一下，“我们得出去，Bones，我们要知道还剩下几个人，才能打赢他们。你跟在我后面。”

McCoy听话地站了起来，他随手抓了一块融化了断开的金属板，跟在Jim后面冲出了吧台。

外面已经一片狼藉，致命的能量束还在四处乱飞，McCoy手里的临时盾牌好歹起了不少作用，它在彻底化掉之前，帮Jim挡掉了从后背打向他腰部的一枪。

“谢谢，Bones。”Jim咧嘴一笑，牙齿上还沾着血丝，他嘴唇上也破皮了。他以一根没有在爆炸中倒下的柱子作为屏障，开枪干掉了一个穿着黑袍的敌人。

他们总算穿过枪林弹雨，抵达了一个保存还算完好的包间。McCoy在进门之前差一点被一具尸体绊了一跤，还好被人及时扯住了，用力拉进房间。

“很高兴见到你，医生。”Sulu松开手，他的另一条胳膊正血流如注，Chekov搀着他，一头卷发变成了可笑的爆炸头，不过倒是没受什么伤。

“这里肯定也不安全。”Jim说，他靠在门口观察着外面的动静，“我们需要外援。”

“我已经第一时间把遭到攻击的事情通知了舰队，他们应该在赶过来了。”Sulu说，然而他的神情并没有太多放松。

“舰队……呵。”Jim摇了摇头，“留在旧金山的指挥官百分之八十都在这里了。其他人根本来不及反应。”

他一只手抓着门，探出半边身体，继续往外射击。

“他们到底肆碎？”Chekov问。

“任何帝国的敌人都有可能。”Sulu说，“克林贡，罗慕兰……也有可能是弗伦吉人。或者其他一些想除掉舰队的组织。”

Jim想到了什么，他皱起了眉，下意识摸了摸通讯器，发现腰上是空的。他大概在之前的激战中把它掉在了外面。

他又朝外面开了几枪，发现相位枪的能量开始变弱了，与之相反的是枪柄的位置开始发烫。

“狗屎。”他随手把相位枪扔了出去，正好砸中一个举着枪走过来的敌人的脸。那家伙摇晃了一下，黑色兜帽掉了下去。他的脸上带着面孔特征模糊器，所以看不清五官。只是Jim看到了一样并不想看到的东西。

那个袭击他们的恐怖分子有一双形状熟悉的尖耳朵。

“我的枪能量耗尽了。”Jim听到自己的声音冷静地说，可是他的心脏正在控制不住地狂跳，差不多是在向悬崖下蹦极的强度。

“我的枪最多也只能坚持三分钟了。”Sulu把他的配枪递了过来。

Jim抓着枪，平举在身前。

那个人发现了他们躲在包间里，大步朝这边走过来。

Jim的掌心有点出汗，可是他的枪还是托得很稳。他看不见那个人的脸，这没关系，他还是会开枪的。对敌人扣动扳机是军人的天性。

那人对着Jim举起了枪。

Jim的手指毫不动摇地开始移动。

就在这时，有另外的脚步声加入了进来。不远处传来几声零散的枪声，和舰队标配的相位枪以及袭击者的武器声音都不太相似。

“哦老天，是舰队总算来人了么？”McCoy说。

那个恐怖分子也听到了异动，他在开枪前回了一下头。

Jim看到一个黑影无声无息地贴近他的背后，那个人移动的速度极快，微弱的脚步声在一片混乱的枪声中极难察觉。当那个袭击者发现这一点的时候，他的脑袋已经被那个人抬起的胳膊勾住了。

神秘黑影的手上动作有一种奇妙而潇洒的韵律感，他一只手卡住了袭击者的肩膀，另一只手的手肘环住了那个家伙的脖子，看起来既轻松又费力地转过了一个独特的角度。

Jim觉得类似的攻击手段有点熟悉，但他并没有想起在何处见过。他确信自己听到了一声颈骨折断的脆响。

那人杀死袭击者之后，开始往Jim他们所在的方向移动。

其他人都屏住了呼吸，这个人帮他们杀掉了敌人，可是他同样穿着一袭黑色的长袍，巨大的兜帽把他的脸完全挡在了阴影之下，他完全可能是另一个敌人。

Jim看着那黑袍之下的高挑清瘦的身影，有些发愣。他的手依旧停留在相位枪的扳机上。

神秘人在Jim一步之遥处面前停下了。

Jim拒绝眨眼。汗水混着血水打湿了他的额发，但绝对不会模糊他的视线。

那人在Jim的注视下伸出了细长的手指，摘下了兜帽。

Jim看着那些漆黑的笔直的发丝从兜帽之下一点一点露出来，然后是削薄的血色黯淡的嘴唇，线条锐利的颧骨曲线，和一双始终透着清冷气息的深褐色眼睛。

McCoy显然也认出了瓦肯人标志性的发型和眉毛。

“尖耳朵你怎么会在这里？老天，你不会是……是不是……”医生惊恐地睁大眼睛，似乎想到了什么极为可怕的事情。

Jim的枪口在Spock的胸前停留了大约三秒。他的眼睛紧紧盯着Spock的脸，生怕错过瓦肯人任何一点微表情。

就在所有人都觉得他会开枪的时候，Jim笑了起来，脸部肌肉从紧张到松弛只用了一瞬。

“我的通讯器大概自动拨号了。”他放下了武器。

“确实如此。在它被摧毁之前——我想我收到了某些讯息，并认为有赶到此处的必要。”Spock说。他的嘴唇曲线也不再紧绷，眼底的冷漠被隐约的关心取代，仿佛Jim刚刚做了一件对他来说很重要的事。

 

08.

又是一阵密集的枪声，有一道能量束击中了Jim头顶上方的装饰性大理石拱门，石块轰然炸裂开来，包间终于无法起到任何隐蔽作用了。

“得尽快离开这里。”Jim果断说。

“酒吧的门大约在我们左前方四十七度的十三米处，我们会遭遇十五名敌人。”Spock说，他走在最前面，没有再带上兜帽，脚步还是又快又轻。

“Jim。”McCoy和Chekov一左一右扶着受伤的Sulu，他小声叫住了想跟上Spock的金发青年。“你确定你能相信他？”

遮蔽视野的烟尘散去了一些，整个酒吧里一片狼藉，可以看到穿着舰队各色制服的军官仍在和袭击者激战，他们大多数都受了伤，只能躲在障碍物后面还击。

但是袭击者的数量正在减少。酒吧里明显进入了另一批人，他们多数躲在入口位置的阴影处，战斗方式和袭击者们颇为相似。

从时间上看，他们来得太快了些。但他们的立场显而易见。

“当然。”Jim收回视线，他看到有一个穿着黑袍的人用和Spock很像的方式扭断了另一名袭击者的脖子。“Spock是我的人，你们可以和相信我一样相信他。”

走在前面的瓦肯人肯定听到了这句话。他突然回过头来，敏捷地抬手，一道相位枪的能量束从他宽大的袖口飞出来，准确无误地击毙了一名正从背后举枪对着Jim的敌人。

“在来的路上捡到的。”Spock把相位枪递给Jim。

Jim把那枪交给Chekov拿着。他很想让Spock留下枪，但收下它能减少其他人对Spock的猜疑。

舞池中央有四五个袭击者注意到了这边的动静，更多的攻击开始指向他们。

Jim试图引开大部分火力，他跳到舞池边缘，就地打了个滚躲开接二连三迎面而来的能量束，躲到一张融化了一半的整个翻过来的椅子后面，一边开枪还击一边让Spock掩护Sulu和McCoy接着往前走。

他们必须穿越这道火线。

有一枪让Jim边上的一根立柱爆炸了。他及时地往边上跳开了几寸，可是这还不够。一片金属碎片扎进了他的大腿。剧烈的疼痛让他的大腿神经抽搐起来，无法再支撑身体的重量。

有袭击者发现了这一点，三四个人端着枪走过来，打算除掉这个棘手的反抗者。

Jim一只手抓着椅子腿，让自己的一半身体保持平衡，以确保自己仍然能扣动扳机。

敌人越走越近，枪口纷纷瞄准了Jim。

Jim发现他的相位枪的力道越来越弱了，击毙档的能量强度也只能麻痹一下敌人的小腿，连击晕都做不到。他的视线在人群中搜寻着，发现McCoy他们已经快要接近安全地带。

Jim稍稍放松了一些，他的手指摸索着，握紧相位枪。仅剩下的能量还能让他做最后一件事，等那些敌人走得足够近，他会燃爆他的相位枪。 

可是Spock注意到了Jim。他正离开安全地带，往Jim这边跑过来。

“回去，Spock。”Jim咬牙，他的嗓子被血和烟熏坏了，声音又哑又轻，可是他知道瓦肯人能听见。“别过来，这是命令。”

Spock只是挑了挑眉，连脚步都没慢，他根本没打算听话。

Jim又气又好笑，他早就知道自己的瓦肯人从来不会听他这个名义上的主人的话，连这回也不例外。

Spock已经靠得足够近了，他的打斗充满了技巧性，依靠灵活的身体动作偷偷靠近来不及防备的敌人，第一击的目标是持枪的手腕，第二击是最为脆弱的脖颈。可是他没有再拗断他们的脖子，Jim能看出来，虽然他的每一个动作都非常标准，所有的攻击角度都是最优的，可是他没有足够的力量让它们发挥出真正的效果。

是因为那些可恶的手环。

Jim的心骤然揪紧了，Spock替他吸引了敌人的注意力，可是他连武器都没有。手环对他运动神经的抑制让他的身体素质远不如那些袭击者强健。等他真的置身战场，他就和人类一样脆弱，浑身上下充满了弱点。

这些担忧很快就真的发生了。Spock再次打落了一个敌人的枪支，可是他的手肘也被人抓住了。他被那个袭击者反过来掐住了脖子，头部狠狠撞到了台阶上。

抓住Spock的人嘴里嘟囔了一句。他们离Jim足够近，所以Jim能听清楚。那句话很像瓦肯语，而且Spock明显听懂了。他用一种Jim从未见过的眼神死死盯着那个敌人，深褐的眼睛里有血与火的颜色在燃烧。

Jim觉得那不是瓦肯语。他并不能听懂内容，可是他这段时间偷偷学了一点——这种语言的发音比瓦肯语更加粗野，缺乏那种优雅平和的韵律感。

Jim心里最后一丝不安定正在平复。如他所料，袭击事件本身和瓦肯人没有关系。

那个人捡回了枪，打算杀掉Spock。

Jim根本没有余力赶过去——事实上他也已经被人指着脑袋。

就在这时，地面和天花板传来一阵震动，紧接着头顶上方的金属板砰得砸了下来，几十根裸露在外的电线如同突然冒出来的蜘蛛网，掉在了袭击者的脑袋上。火花在他们的脖子上劈啪作响，威胁着Spock和Jim性命的敌人都倒地抽搐起来，不一会儿他们的脑袋变成了一种泛着紫光的乌青色。

“你没事吧，舰长？”一个满脸煤灰的男人从一张桌子后面爬出来，扔掉了手里的电路板。

“干得好，Scotty。”Jim笑着说，他试图站起来。

Spock适时扶住了他。他的手坚定地握着Jim的小臂，Jim感到了来自瓦肯人掌心的温暖。意识到这是Spock第一次主动伸手触碰他，Jim瞬间觉得自己的腿也没那么疼了。

战况开始逐渐好转。剩下的还有战斗力的军官们都渐渐聚集到了一起，在Jim的指挥下护着伤者且战且退。

酒吧外面隐约传来直升机螺旋桨的声音，有白光扫进战场上方。

舰队的援军就要到了，所有幸存者都振奋起来，他们的反击更加有力了。

Jim在Spock的支撑下靠着墙面休息，Spock替他握着别人递过来的相位枪。

“舰队的人就要来了。”Jim对Spock说，他已经很累了，可是他的思路还是无比清晰。“你要不要……你可以不用留在这里。”

他尽量委婉地暗示了一下Spock。他不知道其他人有没有注意到，那些守在门口帮他们牵制敌人的黑袍人还没有离开。

Spock回头看了Jim一眼，他的肩膀依旧抵着Jim的肩膀，左手也没有从Jim的小臂处移开。三秒过后他朝门口的方向做了一个手势。

那群黑袍人得到了信号，纷纷从门口退开了，隐入酒吧外的街道深处。

两分钟后，Pike带人包围了酒吧。

“谢谢你，Spock。”Jim说。他开始放任自己的声音流露出虚弱。可是他还不能晕过去，虽然他大腿上的伤口还在渗血，并带走了他大部分体力。“还有你的同伴。”他在没人注意的时候强调了一下。

Spock挑起眉毛。“救你是符合逻辑的。阻止他们也是。”他的目光掠过那些被舰队控制住的黑袍人，他们已经被去除了面部伪装，露出的面孔与瓦肯人高度相似，只是那些凶狠的表情立即将他们真实的身份与瓦肯人区分开来。

Spock的目光冷得差点让失血过多的Jim哆嗦了一下，他突然想到，如果瓦肯人不再控制情绪并释放内心恨意，罗慕兰人的样子会是一个很好的参考。

不过Spock究竟并不是罗慕兰人。所以他会遵从逻辑的指引——或者符合Jim内心那一丝奢侈的期待、因地球人的那一半被感情驱使着过来救他们——而不是乐于看到在那场战役中同样捅了瓦肯一刀的地球人的中坚军事力量在罗慕兰人的攻击下全军覆没。

Jim知道这一次自己没有猜错。

战斗结束了，几个舰队警卫看到Jim身边的Spock，面面相觑，犹豫着是否要上前逮捕他。毕竟他看起来和那些袭击分子没什么差别。

Pike也注意到了这一点，他带着探究的目光看着Jim。

“Spock是我叫来的。”Jim得保证自己在晕过去之前说清楚这一点，“他救了我们全部人。”

 

Jim失去意识之后被送去了舰队总医院，Spock跟了过去，McCoy优先给他治疗。

“你的左手脱臼了。”McCoy检查了一下说，“而且你还用它支撑了Jim的体重那么长时间。地球上根本没有好的瓦肯医师，你明白这有多危险吗？”

Spock淡然注视着他被固定起来的手臂，他的肩膀位置肿起来了一些，在手环的抑制作用下可能会花上一段时间才能好。

“McCoy医生，你这句话存在逻辑矛盾之处。”Spock挑起眉毛，人类对他的担心溢于言表，这令他感到一定程度的意外，“在那种情况下你应该优先考虑Kirk先生的安危。”

“但我不想看到任何人受伤。”McCoy皱了皱眉，补了一句，“这意味着我会很忙。”

“非常有趣。”Spock眉毛挑得更高了。

瓦肯人看着McCoy的眼神让医生觉得自己成了有趣的课题。

“好了，你没问题了。”McCoy迅速地结束了治疗，决定以后还是少跟瓦肯人说话，那种平板又饶有深意的语气让他心里发毛。“你三天后就能活蹦乱跳了。我可不想听Jim醒了之后跟我抱怨我没好好替他看好他家尖耳朵。”

这时Pike从病房里走出来，通知他们Jim已经醒了。McCoy松了口气，接着去救助别的伤者。

“你做的很好，Spock。”Pike第一次叫了Spock名字，这在其他人类中并不多见，他们只会用瓦肯人或者一些蔑视性词汇来指代全部瓦肯人。“舰队会记住你的作为，你以后可以继续好好表现。”

Spock并不能很好地理解Pike话中的意思，直到他走到病房里，看到Jim正躺在床上，脸上露着得意的又冒傻气的笑容。

“嘿Spock，两个好消息，你想先听哪一个？”Jim看起来精神恢复了大半。

“那群袭击者是罗慕兰人，他们已经被制服了，而且地球帝国从他们口中获得了有用的信息。”Spock不带停顿地说完。

“你真是太没劲了。”Jim略作沮丧状撇了一下嘴角，不过随即又噗嗤一下笑了出来。“但你都猜错了哦，瓦肯天才。一个都不对。”

Spock略微惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“当然，这些事确实都发生了，但不归我管。”Jim朝Spock挥了挥手，又指了指自己床沿的位置，往床里面挪了几寸。

Spock沉默几秒钟，不得不遵循病人的意愿，以一种别扭的姿势挨着Jim坐下。

“首先，你为了救舰队的人受伤了，这是在场所有人都看在眼里的。而且我跟Pike说，之所以你没有更好地帮助我们以及时减少舰队伤亡，是因为这个东西。”Jim突然伸出手握住Spock的手腕，拇指在那冰冷的金属环上摩挲了一圈，堪堪触到了Spock的皮肤。

Spock战栗了一下，条件反射地想要缩回手。

但是Jim的力道很坚决，想在不会碰到他伤口的情况下挣脱开是不可能的。

“我知道它让你很难受。”Jim的蓝眼睛真诚地注视着Spock，把瓦肯人在手环被触碰时表现出的细微的痛苦和尴尬收入眼底，“所以我向Pike争取了，他答应给你一定程度的自由——作为舰队对你的奖励。”

一枚毫无重量的金属小针被递进了Spock手里。

瓦肯人看起来还是很平静，但为了维系那种平静，他的整个身体都绷紧了。他盯着那枚钥匙，眼睑和睫毛不停震颤着，瞳孔明显放大。

Jim舔了舔嘴唇。“抱歉，我没能说服他，你暂时还是得带着那个东西。”他的目光滑过Spock领口上方的漆黑金属环。

但这已经……完全超出预期了。

Spock盯着他的手心，那里放着的东西，是他从未设想过能从人类那里得到的。但是他面对的是Kirk，是这个人……他不是那些人类。

“我帮你弄开它？”Jim的手还保持着握着Spock手腕的姿势，他乐呵呵地用另一只手捏起那枚钥匙，凑过来，开始专心致志地鼓捣那手环。

基本没什么机关可言，当那密钥对准手环某个位置的一瞬间，特殊的波形与手环本身契合了，坚硬的金属瞬间变成了粉末，不小心喷了Jim一脸。

“咳咳。”Jim依依不舍地松开Spock的手，抹了抹脸，故意遗憾地叹了口。“以后你真的可以掐死我了。就算没有精神力量，我也打不过瓦肯三倍力。”

“我并没有类似意图。”Spock反驳，“事实上，我认为我以后也绝无可能产生这种意图。”

Jim觉得病房里的温度调得有点过热了。他原本只是开个玩笑，没有想到瓦肯人会这么严肃地给出了一个承诺，这意外让他高兴地想冲出去搂着McCoy转圈。

“只是你以后还是得好好听我的命令。没错，是命令，以前我都没要求过这一点。”他眼神热切地盯着瓦肯人，脸颊因为兴奋而充着血，“另外一个好消息。我说服了Pike 让你加入舰队——你会跟我上太空，在我的奇迹号上服役。”


	2. 奇迹号篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock加入了帝国舰队，在Jim的小型巡洋舰Marvel号上服役。

09.

奇迹号是一艘NX级巡洋舰，船上搭载了一门主相位炮以及核子鱼雷，火力相当于帝国舰队宪法级旗舰的五分之一。Jim担任奇迹号的舰长才一年，他手下一共有八十四名船员，其中大约十名是上次和罗慕兰发生边境冲突之后补充的新人。

Jim刚刚回到舰船上，他有一大堆的事情需要处理。奇迹号隶属于帝国旗舰企业号管理之下的1701号舰队，他接到的命令是离开船坞之后立刻前往罗慕兰中立区前哨基地，与企业号和其他十艘NX级巡洋舰汇合。奇迹号的最高速度是曲速五级，这意味着他大概会在一周之后见到Pike。

与罗慕兰的全面战争一触即发，Jim可以预见自己在将来很长一段时间里都会忙得焦头烂额。Jim的心情颇为复杂，他一点也不希望看见战争爆发，这意味着大量的人员伤亡和资源损失。然而他热爱太空，渴望那无边浩渺、充满可能性的未知空间。为了将来和平探索的可能性，他必须守住帝国的边疆，他和无数舰队军官一样，愿意为此付出一切代价。

Jim在登舰之后花了一整天的时间审阅舰船各部门呈递上来的报告。等Scott向他当面汇报完曲速引擎和相位炮的状态之后，差不多已经到了晚饭时间。他走出舰桥，下意识地想按照惯例去找McCoy做常规检查，他们可以在医疗舱顺便用餐，可是Jim忽然想起了一件重要的事。

Spock。他差一点把瓦肯人忘了，他在登上奇迹号之后还没见过他。他还记得Spock和他是同一班次，瓦肯人被安排到了船上的科学部工作，现在也应该到了休息时间。

“Bones，我要先去一趟餐厅，待会儿再去找你。”Jim决定和McCoy说一声，他迫不及待地想确认一下Spock在他的船上过得怎样。

“记得离那些不在推荐食谱上的食物远一些。”McCoy嘟囔了一句，“为了一会儿你体检报告上的数据考虑。”

餐厅所在的甲板很快就到了，Jim走出电梯，一路上有不少船员朝他微笑致意。他的目光在人群里搜索着，很快就看到了Spock。

瓦肯人穿着蓝色的舰队制服，黑色长发用银色的金属环束成一束垂在身后。他正坐在最靠里的角落处，独自一人用餐，面前照例堆了一整盘的蔬菜。

“这是什么玩意儿？”忽然有人喊了一句。那个青年船员正不耐烦地戳了戳食物复制机，对着面前托盘里的一碗汤皱起了眉。

“Stiles中尉，这是您想尝试的新菜品，昨天刚刚加到复制机的程序中的。”负责复制机调试的船员耐心地解释了一下，“Plomeek汤，是一种来自瓦肯星的传统食物。”

男人露出嫌恶的表情。“我们船上为什么要有这种东西？”

“因为它的味道不错。”Jim走上前，让那个有点战战兢兢的复制机管理员替他盛了一碗，当着Stiles的面一饮而尽。

“舰长。”Stiles站直了身体，瞪了一眼坐在角落的Spock，小声说，“我觉得这不公平。”

“什么不公平？”Jim问。

Stiles抬高嗓子。“我们都不想和一名瓦肯奴隶共事，这有损帝国舰队的荣誉。他们只适合作为‘工具’登上星舰。”

Jim眯起眼睛。“Spock先生现在是你的同僚，他也是舰队的一员。我不希望再听到任何侮辱性的言辞。”

Stiles的表情激烈地起伏着。“舰长，恕我直言。他们根本毫无用处，看他们那娘炮兮兮的发型和瘦弱的身板——瓦肯人从来只会说些见鬼的逻辑和用些巫术，不可能真的愿意为舰队出力。我们都觉得是您在徇私。”

“最后一句。”Jim面无表情地说，“Stiles先生，请你再重复一遍。”

Stiles的表情僵硬了一下，半秒后又挺起胸膛。“我们认为您是出于私人目的才把您的瓦肯奴——瓦肯人带上舰船。”

Jim的眼睛看起来像夜幕降临之后的海岸线。几乎所有人都以为他会勃然大怒，可是暴风雨并未降临。

“你说你们……”Jim缓慢地环顾了一下餐厅四周，“有多少人和Stiles先生有同样的想法，请站出来。”

有几个船员默默地对视了几眼，站到Stiles身后。

刚走进来的Scott吃惊地险些摔掉盘子，他难以置信地看着那些站到Jim对面的船员，睁大眼睛。“你们……你们这是要哗变么？”

“我们依旧尊敬着Kirk舰长。您带着我们打赢了战斗。”Stiles注视着Jim，咬了咬牙。“但我们不能看着您做这样的傻事，带着那个瓦肯人上船。在船坞的时候已经有很多别的船上的人在嘲笑我们了……舰长，我们搞不明白，为什么在地球上待了一个月，您会变成这个样子。”

“Spock先生加入舰队是将军们批准的。”另一个船员站了起来，端着饭菜的托盘走到一直没有说话的Spock面前，把盘子重重地在桌上放下。他直视着Stiles，高声说道：“Spock先生在酒吧里救了我们。如果没有他和舰长带着我们突围，我们可能已经死在了罗慕兰人枪下。”

Jim满意地看着另外三五个船员跟着走到Spock旁边，其中包括同样是刚到不久的Chekov，俄罗斯少年在路过Stiles的时候特别用力地瞪了他一眼。

“我不会把今天你们说的话做的事当成哗变。”Jim平静地挥了挥手，然后转过身，看向角落。

Spock依旧没有任何反应地进食，仿佛离他不远发生的一切都与他毫无关系。不过他察觉到了Jim的目光，抬起头放下勺子，站起来的时候拉了拉制服的下摆。

“Spock先生。”Jim说，“我希望你能指导一下其他船员的格斗训练。”

“我不明白，舰长。”Stiles涨红了脸，“他在科学部工作。而且我们不需要一个瓦肯人的指导。”

“哼，泥会自导泥需要的。”Chekov昂起下巴。

“放轻松，Stiles先生。你不是认为瓦肯人孱弱而毫无作用么？那我认为你一定会乐意挑战一下Spock。”Jim扬了扬眉，指了指餐厅隔壁的训练场。

直到换好衣服，Stiles看起来都有些别扭。他看了看穿着黑色贴身短袖和运动裤的瓦肯人，蔑视的目光在对方瘦削的身材和单薄的肌肉上转了几圈。

“舰长，他是你的人。”Stiles尽量选择了最委婉的说法，但他语气里的暧昧还是让Jim不舒服地皱了下眉。

“Stiles中尉。你记住，如果今天你赢了，那么我可以当做什么都没有发生。”Jim朗声说，紧接着语气一变，“如果你输了，那么我会以挑衅同僚的罪名让你关上一周禁闭。”

Stiles当即噤声了。他压低上半身，全身肌肉隆起，全神贯注地朝Spock发动了攻击。

瓦肯人保持着直立的姿势，两腿微微分开，双手背在身后。在Stiles扑过来的时候，他灵活地往一边挪了几寸，动作极快地弯下腰，躲开了第一下攻击。

Stiles的反应也不慢，他再次调整好了姿势，朝Spock挥出拳头。

Spock侧身，后仰，移动，动作一气呵成，根本没有让Stiles沾到一片衣角，连脑后的黑发都一丝未乱。

最关键的是他的双手姿势从未变过。无论他移动到哪里，他的左手都紧握着右手手腕，始终背在身后。

Jim把这一切看在眼里，他知道Spock是不想出手伤人。所有见过瓦肯式攻击的人都明白，他们的一举一动都遵循着逻辑，每一招都是最有效率的——他们深知敌人身上每一寸弱点，能轻易拗断对方的脖子。

但是Spock的消极抵抗激怒了Stiles。人类觉得自己受到了轻视，尤其是Spock的眼神还是清冷无波，里面空无一物，似乎根本没把他放在眼里。

Stiles大吼了一声，像一枚炮弹一般朝Spock直冲了过去，他只想凭借体重把那个仍然游刃有余甚至都不像在格斗中的瓦肯人撞倒在地，让他无法再戏弄他。

然而他还是失算了。

Spock站在原地，后退了一小步，Stiles冲劲过猛，身体还没完全恢复平衡，瓦肯人抓住了那个时机，躬下身，用肩膀撞了一下人类的胸腹。

Stiles不出意料地往侧面斜飞了半米，整个身体翻转过来，前胸重重落地。

Spock跟上去，单膝顶住Stiles的肩膀，让他无法起身。

“Spock先森赢了！”Chekov叫了起来，带头鼓掌。

这场实力悬殊的对抗赛结束得太快，可是Spock优雅而有效率的格斗技巧征服了在场大部分人。他们都跟着Chekov鼓起掌。

Spock松开不再挣扎的Stiles，站起身，肩膀和上臂紧绷的肌肉放松下来。他同时松开了禁锢着自己手腕的左手。

Jim走过去，他很想替Spock理一理散落到脸颊边的头发，可是他忍住了这个不合时宜的冲动。他伸出手，把捂着肚子弓着背的Stiles拉了起来。

“舰长。”刚才还自信满满的青年脸涨成了猪肝色，他不好意思地瞥了眼Spock，又把视线垂向地面，“我输了。”

Jim了解他的每一个船员，知道他们并不是真的对瓦肯人怀着根深蒂固的恶意。对这些热血满满的年轻人来说，没有什么比压倒性的力量更容易让他们折服。

“现在，去医务室报到，中尉。”他拍了拍沮丧的小伙子的肩膀，“然后回你的舱室禁闭。如果你还想提升自己的格斗技巧，我想Spock会愿意教你。”

Spock挑起一边眉毛。“是的，舰长。”

Jim笑了起来，他对这个意料之中的结果颇为满意。他看向周围旁观这场比赛的其他船员，大声宣告：“我希望所有人记住，Spock先生已经是奇迹号的一部分——请把任何偏见扔回地球上，我的船上没有容纳它的地方。”

 

Spock的舱房被安排得离Jim的房间很近，在整个甲板的最外侧，他只需要穿过一条走廊就到了。

Jim走到门口，敲了敲门，顺便嘲笑了一下自己频率上升的心跳。他只是来确认一下新船员生活得是否习惯，而不是因为上了船之后很少看到瓦肯人而心生想念。

房门打开了。Spock身上还穿着蓝色制服，不过他刚沐浴完，头发又再次披散了下来，发梢的部分还沾着水汽。

“你还好吗？”Jim打了个招呼，又觉得怪怪的，“我是说，船上的生活，新房间什么的。”

“此处的生活条件足以满足我的需求。”Spock侧过身，让Jim走进舱房。

这间房间显然要比Spock在地球上的居所小不少，也比Jim自己的舱房狭窄许多，但Spock本来就没什么个人物品，所以房间里除了一张床和书桌之外还是显得很空荡。

Jim意识到这里连张椅子都没有。他瞄了一眼Spock的床，犹豫了一下，还是靠坐在了书桌的一角。

“抱歉。我的船员……他们今天不是故意的。”Jim挠了挠脸颊，“他们只是还不太适应。毕竟你是第一个成为舰队正式军官的瓦肯人。”

“你无须致歉。他们的反应符合预期。”Spock说，“考虑到以往瓦肯人在地球帝国舰队中的身份，他们无法接纳我的概率高达百分之九十八，与我第一天就发生冲突的概率是百分之九十。”

Spock的表情看不出任何情绪，这让Jim有些迟疑。“Spock，我没有征求你的意见，让你加入了帝国舰队，你……你会怪我么？”

“我并未对现在的处境感到任何不适。”Spock回复，“你也无需对此感到担忧，舰长，我看到了你对使我融入其他船员做出的努力。我表示感激，但觉得并无必要。”

Jim皱起眉。Spock的表现太过淡然了，他看起来一点都不在乎。就像他在地球时候一样，对这艘满是人类的舰船，他当然不会产生任何归属感，也并不希望变成其中一部分。

可这并不是Jim想要看到的。

“Spock，无论如何，你已经是我的船员，就像我跟其他人说的那样，只要你在我的船上，你就是这艘船的一部分。”Jim握住了Spock的小臂，语气坚定，“终有一天……我希望你会发现，你属于这里，这里也属于你。”

他看着Spock，Spock也看着他。

书桌上方有一扇很小的观景窗打开着，外面是银河，是自由，是无数可能性。

Jim在Spock眼底看到了隐约的无垠星空的倒影，他希望Spock也能看到并爱上他眼里的这一切。

 

10.

奇迹号并没有按照预定的计划行进，在出发之后的第三天，Jim接到Pike通过子空间传讯下达的命令，他要求奇迹号中途更改航向，前往安多利亚星系，代表帝国和安多利亚人进行一场与交易有关的谈判。

意识到舰船将在二十分钟后抵达安多利亚，Jim开始忙着安排随他一起登陆的船员，他自然而然地将Spock加入名单中，随即又犹豫起来。他思索了半分钟，打开通讯器把还在科学部工作的瓦肯人叫上了舰桥。

“Spock。”Jim转过头，看着一身蓝衫的科学官走出电梯。“你愿意和我们一起下去么？我们将在五分钟之后乘坐穿梭机出发，去找安多利亚人谈生意。”

Spock深色的眼睛微微眯了起来。“舰长，我相信你的判断。如果我的专业知识被认为是有用的，让我加入是符合逻辑的选择。”

“不，我是说，我听说过几十年前……”Jim没有说完。他原本提起瓦肯和安多利几十年前的争端，但是他突然看到了Spock的表情。

Spock依旧背着双手站在舰长椅的旁边，可是他的视线已经移开了。他正盯着正前方的大屏幕，眼睛睁得很大，嘴唇微张，眉间出现一道细细的褶皱。

Jim一瞬间觉得自己在那双深褐色的眼睛里看到了水光，可是下一秒又觉得那分明是干涸的荒原。

“报告舰长，我们现债的坐标肆……”Chekov也不说话了。他抬头看着Spock，瓦肯人的表情让他的眼眶发红。

他们的屏幕正前方什么都没有，只有一片空空荡荡的星域，甚至没有以往在太空常见的小行星或者陨石碎片，这种异样的干净让人心生恐慌。

“瓦肯。”

Jim听到自己的声音又干又涩地响了起来。他差一点忘记了。

Chekov面前的导航仪上明确地标注了这颗星球的存在，可是它不再是一颗M级行星，也不再是生机繁荣的文明，而是一个死寂的黑点，如今已经毫无意义的坐标。

Spock的视线再度收回，收敛去一切可能存在的情绪。

“你无需感到担心，舰长。安多利亚人是地球帝国的盟友，而我此时正在你的星舰上服役。” 

瓦肯星已经不复存在，任何与邻近星系的过往冲突均随之烟消云散，失去任何计较的意义。

Jim知道Spock的逻辑会让他用平稳的心态登上安多利亚。他只好点了点头，沉默地看着奇迹号驶过曾经的瓦肯星系，而他的科学官则盯着手里的数据没有再抬过一次头。

 

安多利亚是一颗环绕着巨型气态行星公转的卫星，Jim按照对方的要求乘坐穿梭机在指定地点登陆，同行的除了Spock、McCoy还有三名其他船员，包括他的大副Tomlinson。他们驾驶着穿梭机靠近安多利亚的地表，透过厚重的云层，他们可以看到底下嶙峋起伏的山岩，覆盖在大片萧索的冰原之下。

“这是我第一次来安多利亚。”Jim的注意完全被那独特的地貌环境吸引了，“没有想到安多利亚人真的住在这么恶劣的环境下。”

“如果那群蓝皮肤不是有远超人类的基础代谢率，他们肯定早就一个个冻死了。”即使仍待在保持恒温的穿梭机里，McCoy还是看着那大片冰盖打了个喷嚏。他坚称自己已经感觉到了外面零下几十度的寒风。

“现在正值安多利亚的夏季。”Spock说，“地表气温接近零下三十摄氏度，是一年之中最热的时期。”

“你不是开玩笑吧尖耳朵？”McCoy瞪眼睛，“一个是没有冬天的沙漠，一个是没有夏天的冰窟，难怪你们以前老是跟他们打架。”

Jim朝McCoy小幅度地眨眼。他并不希望让Spock过于沉浸在瓦肯陨灭的情绪中。

不过Spock看起来并没有太在意McCoy提到瓦肯。他颇具耐心地解释：“并非如此。安多利亚人冲动、狡猾，高度情绪化，并具有严重的表里不一的倾向。这一点造成了他们和我们极难和平相处。不过正因为如此，我相信你们人类会有更好地应对他们的方法。”

瓦肯人说完，McCoy先是条件反射地点了点头，又很快反应过来，凑过来对着Jim小声抱怨：“他是在讽刺我们吗？”

Jim笑了起来。他瞥了眼不动声色地挑起一边眉毛的Spock，缓慢地摇了摇头。“Bones，我相信我们的科学官会表示，讽刺是不符合逻辑的。”

Spock的眉毛因为Jim的话挑得更高。Jim怀疑他看到瓦肯人稍微翘起了一点嘴角。

 

穿梭机停在一处漆黑的金属建筑前方。那建筑看起来仿佛是一根巨大管道，嵌入山石，直通地底。当奇迹号的船员走下穿梭机，他们已经身处隧道内部，呼啸的寒风被隔绝在外，虽然这里的温度还是要比人类喜欢的恒温稍低一些，但总体来说还是处于舒适的范畴。

安多利亚的代表已经在通道的入口等候。

Jim率先走上前去，与那些脸上挂着亲切微笑的蓝皮肤外星人熟稔地寒暄起来。领头的安多利亚人很快就看到了Spock，即使掩饰得很好，他头顶的触角还是因为惊讶颤了好几下。

“我没有想到地球帝国的代表中会有一名瓦肯人。”那个安多利亚人自我介绍完毕，轻飘飘地提了一句，但Jim还是能看出来他对此非常好奇，因为他的眼神除了看着Jim就是在偷偷打量Spock。

“这是我的科学官，Spock。他确实有一半的瓦肯血统。”Jim说，同时也依次介绍了一下他的其他船员。

安多利亚人之间进行了数次眼神传递，似乎痛快地接受了Spock之所以会出现在这里是由于他那一半的人类血统的解释。他们看起来不再把这件事情放在心上，开始专注地为Jim介绍——事实上带着炫耀和试探的成分——他们的种族赖以生存的科技。

Jim松了口气，Spock的身份看来并不会成为谈判的阻碍。他跟着安多利亚人坐上小型飞行器，去往隧道深处。

整个安多利亚的城市都是建立在地底，无数隧道四通八达交错密布，形成一张发达便利的交通网，一路上他们看到的繁华与热闹程度并不亚于人类世界，时不时有其他飞行器在他们边上或者头顶飞过，色彩丰富的灯光将原本漆黑的隧道照射得宛如白昼。

他们抵达了一座建立在地下洞穴之间的现代化大都市，以黑色金属为主要材料建造的大量碟形建筑依附在山壁之间，环绕着城市中心的地热系统盘旋而建，如同一朵盛放的富丽堂皇的硕大花朵。

Jim并没有掩饰自己惊叹的目光，这一点似乎也让带领他们的安多利亚人非常满意。他们显然相当自豪于自己的科技，毕竟这也是他们与地球帝国主要的洽谈砝码。

抵达花瓣中央最高大的建筑之后，飞行器停了下来。安多利亚人带着Jim一行人来到议事厅。

谈判展开得比Jim料想的还要顺利。他们很快就可以达成交易，安多利亚人愿意出售他们的可变压缩喷嘴技术，帝国舰队将可以借此大幅度提高曲速场的稳定性。

这对于帝国的战前准备来说无疑是一个巨大的好消息。Jim把安多利亚人对这一技术的功能解说传给留在奇迹号上的Scotty，他的轮机长已经激动地合不拢嘴，苏格兰人已经在这项技术上投入了大量的精力，他缺少的也许只是某一个方程式的灵机一现，而安多利亚人可以给他提供这个契机。

“我可以让奇迹号明天就达到曲速七级。”Scott一口气说，“还有企业号，那漂亮的银女士，我简直迫不及待地想要去改造她了，她会成为整个阿尔法星系最快的星舰。”

“你会有这个机会的。”Jim轻快地说，他也喜欢企业号。他当然相当热爱他的Marvel号，可是他始终觉得这艘整个帝国舰队引以为傲的最新型旗舰才是真正的星舰。

谈判进行到最后，安多利亚人的代表中途出去了一下，似乎收到了某个讯息，他们迟疑了。

“Kirk舰长，我们希望能有更多时间考虑报价问题。您和您的船员将被邀请在此地逗留一夜，希望您能对我们的招待感到满意。”领头的安多利亚人表示。他们依旧圆滑而彬彬有礼，只是语气中带着一点游移。

Jim皱起眉。他与Spock对视了一眼。

Spock在征得Jim同意之后开口：“我无意冒犯，只是你们刚才收到的信息有百分之九十的可能性来自罗慕兰帝国。”

领头的安多利亚人表情一僵。

“瓦肯是接触型心灵感应生物……”他尴尬地小声说。

“我无需掌握你们心中所想。”Spock说，“安多利亚基于自身的决策也并非我们所能干涉。有鉴于我的立场，我也并没有说服你们相信与人类交易有更大好处的充分理由——只是，我必须提醒你们，根据过往历史的数据统计，罗慕兰的盟友下场往往比敌人还要凄惨百倍。”

Spock的这一番话说完，整个议事厅都陷入了沉默。

瓦肯人从不撒谎，也不常夸大其词。瓦肯陨灭的情形仍历历在目，罗慕兰帝国所到之处，瓦肯并不是唯一一颗变成湮灭于血与火之中的星球。尤其是他竟然在为也曾伤害过瓦肯的另一个敌人说话，这进一步佐证了罗慕兰的可怕。

Jim趁热打铁，在脸上挂上他最完美无害的微笑。

“诚如Spock所言，人类的信誉也不是我一个人担保说了算。”Jim摊开双手，耸了耸肩，“只是安多利亚人是我见过的最聪明的种族之一，你们会知道和谁做生意风险更小。”

 

谈判暂时告一段落，Jim被盛情邀请留下来参加酒会。Spock离开会场的时候，Jim正被两个安多利美女一左一右热情地围着，他没法拒绝递到唇边的酒杯。

Spock借此机会匆匆地走到建筑外，迎面看到医生向他走来。

“Spock，你要去哪儿？Jim不和你一起么？”McCoy大概刚刚从一家安多利亚诊所回来，他一直对安多利亚人特殊的医疗系统十分好奇。

“舰长正在与安多利亚人周旋。”Spock语速飞快地说，轻皱了一下眉。

McCoy咧了咧嘴，像是明白了什么。“Jim一定是陷在女人堆里了。这些应酬总是难免的嘛，不要在意，他之前都为了你拒绝了无数姑娘了。”

Spock困惑地张了张嘴。他觉得医生的语气和表情相当微妙，似乎在期待他表现出某些情绪性反应。Jim和其他女性在一起的场景确实并不那么和谐，只是他需要迅速离开此处的理由并非因为无法容忍这一画面。

“McCoy医生，我认为你最好尽快赶到舰长身边，以免他因为饮酒过度而引起身体不适等不必要的麻烦。”Spock指出。

“担心Jim就直说啊。”McCoy嘟囔着摇头，拍了拍Spock的肩膀，“他为你做了很多事情，但我觉得，你对他也没有表面上那么无动于衷。”

说完他就走了。

Spock感觉着肩膀上人类医生的手留下的余温，原地站了片刻，确定医生已经走进大厅，又飞快地走下剩余的阶梯。在他拐入一条建筑之后的不起眼的隧道的同时，一辆单人驾驶的飞行器自动在他旁边停了下来。

Spock翻身跃上那飞行器，伸手拿起座椅上的深色斗篷披上，将自己的脸和身体遮盖地严严实实。完成伪装之后，他松开制动器，毫不犹豫地驶向那一望无尽的黑暗。

 

11.

无数隧道在这座地下城市的每一处角落纵横交错，如同钢铁塑造的中枢血脉，来回于安多利亚的心脏。其中大部分隧道只是寻常的民用街道，但也有一两条是掩藏于其中的、只有带有特殊传感器的飞行器方可进入的高速传输通路。

Spock的飞行器从隧道的另一头驶出来的时候，距离他刚刚起飞不过过去了四十七秒。然而他已经在这短短一瞬赶到了这座城市的另一头。这里不同于之前经过的那些街区那般灯火通明，四周只有漆黑的冷硬岩壁，零星几处镶嵌着银灰色的人造碟形建筑。

Spock的飞行器开始减速，前方山壁上有一扇暗色合金大门正缓缓打开，他小心控制着行驶角度从那道窄缝中穿行而过。

“欢迎回来，Spock队长。”

随着毫无起伏的机械女音，Spock视野前方的金属防护层次第打开，直到他的飞行器顺利降落在一片宽阔的平底上。

Spock走下来，抬头四处打量了一下。距离他上次来这里已经过去了三百五十一个地球日，他看到了许多新的金属建筑和更加完备的设施。有数以万计的银色光源在这近千米高的密闭空间顶部闪烁，如同夜空上的群星，为这牢固的地下堡垒提供照明。

在他左前方四十五度的位置，有好几个人影正在传送成形。

“你抵达的时间比预计的晚了十一分钟，队长。”

走在最前面的人摘下黑色的兜帽，露出一头干练短发与秀丽的眉眼。那是一个年轻的瓦肯女性。

“我为此感到遗憾。”Spock对着眼前的同胞们做了个标准的瓦肯问候礼，“我已看到你们的努力成果，并感到满意，T’Pring。”

俏丽的女子扬了扬眉，与其他瓦肯人一同还礼。他们之中的大多数都是一头短发，偶尔有一两个留着长发的瓦肯人，他们脖子上也有和Spock身上那个差不多的黑色金属环。其中一名上了年纪的瓦肯人走上前来，朝Spock伸出手。

Spock顺从地低下脖颈，让对方苍老的手指落在自己颈间。

大约一分钟之后，长者说出了自己的判断。

“虽然中枢神经系统抑制器未除，但你的精神依旧健康。”

他看起来有一些惊讶。

Spock坦诚地说：“我虽然被地球人当成商品拍卖，当买下我的那个人类并未将我当成奴隶对待。他从未强迫过我进行单方面的心灵融合。”

“我相信那是个有趣的人类。”长者挑起一边眉毛，他似乎通过心灵融合看到了关于Jim的部分影像。

Spock也同样挑起眉毛。有趣这个词语确实适合作为James T Kirk的评价，可是那个金头发的青年又远不止如此。

“我们目前达到成就的百分之八十依赖于你在三年前制定的计划。瓦肯子民会永远记住你的奉献与牺牲，Sarek之子。”

“我唯一的意愿就是让瓦肯文明生生不息。”Spock没有露出丝毫骄傲的神情，“文明延续的关键依旧在长老们手中。”

年迈的瓦肯缓缓点了点头，收回手指。

其他人开始带领Spock往洞穴深处走去。

“整个基地的建设速度与你之前的计算速度完全吻合。”T’Pring一边走一边向Spock汇报进展，“Stonn负责与安多利亚方面进一步洽谈，他们承诺的下一笔资金流和原料会在三日之内抵达基地。”

站在T’Pring身边的高个瓦肯青年看了眼Spock。“你们从地球上传来的情报起到了关键作用。地球帝国与罗慕兰帝国陷入战争的可能性很高，我们与安多利亚人的交易十分顺利。”

“符合预期。”Spock说。瓦肯毁灭之前与安多利亚的关系一度相当紧张，现在却不再存在任何利益冲突。

三年前，Spock带着幸存的瓦肯人流亡到安多利亚，以彻底清除当年瓦肯舰队留在这颗卫星上的侦察系统为砝码，和安多利亚当局展开了谈判。

在那之后，他们进一步达成了合作关系，瓦肯得以在安多利亚星上建立一个隐蔽的地下基地，并将其更加先进的军事与科学技术卖给安多利亚人，以获取能源和原料支持。

从那时起，安多利亚成了整个阿尔法象限最炙手可热的武器供应商，从各个行星的军事冲突中牟取暴利，瓦肯最后的力量也得以留存。

没有人会相信瓦肯人会选择过去仇敌的母星作为栖息之所。瓜分完战争所得的三大帝国也开始因新的利益冲突不断龃龉，他们并不知道瓦肯——这被视为已经陨落的种族，正在不被注意的阴影处暗自积蓄力量。

升降梯带着Spock向上疾行，半分钟之后停下了。门打开之后是一个操作平台，数十名瓦肯人正在电脑面前忙碌。平台四周环绕着透明的玻璃墙，而墙体之外，是近乎宇宙的大片虚空。

“这就是我们的最新进展。”T’Pring在最靠外的那堵墙面前停下脚步。她的手指掠过窗外的景象。十米之外有许多金属支架拔地而起，高高耸立，无数机械臂正在支其中穿行忙碌，而那些支架之上，巨大的金属物体正静静地伏在顶端，就像一只又一只银色的巨卵。

Spock的目视线滑过那光滑的外壁和优美的曲线，深色的眼里仿佛倒映了银色的光晕。

“昔日荣耀。”在他身边，Stonn在用瓦肯语低喃。

这些尚未完工的星舰上似乎还留着昔日瓦肯舰队的残影，早晚会冲进头顶的星空重获自由。就算他们此刻身在地底，所有人都看到了宇宙。

“还有多少时间可以竣工？”Spock问。

“以目前的建造速度计算，60个地球日之后，瓦肯舰队将完全恢复战前实力。”T’Pring回答。

“在此之前，任何暴露基地的行为都是不被允许的。”Spock说，“尤其是如今的局势复杂程度已超出先前计算涵盖的精确度。地球帝国与罗慕兰帝国的开战时间尚无法确定，克林贡帝国是否参战也仍是变量。我们仍需留在影中等待时机。”

“确实如此。我与Stonn和长老们也皆有此打算。”T’Pring赞同道，“不过安多利亚的地下基地还是空间受限，我们已经找到一处附近星系的无人行星，准备选择时机将基地搬迁过去。”

“十分合理。”Spock回复。他双手背在身后，眼睛依旧紧盯着玻璃之外未完工的星舰，表情却陷入了恍惚。他为眼前的一切感到满足，可他却偏偏听到了另一个自头顶宇宙而来的细小声音。有人是那样信任着他，也期盼着他，那人从未刺探过Spock背后这巨大的秘密。如果他就此一去不回，同样也在安多利亚星上的，他名义上的同僚，是否会试图寻找？

T’Pring注意到Spock另有所思。“容我问一个理论上并不存在疑虑的问题——Spock，你是否会留在这里，和我们一同前往新的基地？”

Spock的迟疑让她颇为不解。

“我们都在等你回来，队长。”Stonn说，“作为整个计划的制定者，你应该留在这里承担后续行动的指挥职责。”

Spock轻皱了一下眉。“我的回答是不。”

“恕我无法理解。”T’Pring瞪大眼睛，“你已经完成了你在地球上的使命，并牺牲良多，现在好不容易回到我们中间。”

“某些事情尚未完成。”Spock转过头来，随着他脖子的动作，黑色的金属环从他身上穿着的斗篷领口露出了一截。

T’Pring怔怔地看着那圆环，眨了眨眼，像是觉得刺目一般。“如果是因为这样东西，Spock，虽然这是仅有的人类超过瓦肯的技术之一，但我们一定也能找到取下它的方法，你不必回去忍辱负重。”

“我目前并未感到屈辱。”Spock摇了摇头，长发随着他的动作微微摇摆。和圆环一样，长发也是奴隶身份的象征，只要一天不获自由，他就一日不能恢复正常的瓦肯装束。只是目前他并不在意这个。

“难道你是因为那个人类？”T’Pring的声音尖锐起来，“这丝毫不符合逻辑，Spock，难道你已与他链接？”

“并非如此。”Spock加重了语气，“自从我与你结束链接，我的前婚约者——我没有与其他人建立任何新的链接。我对你与Stonn的结合感到满意，与此同时，我也希望你不要再对我的私人生活抱有不合常理的兴趣。”

Stonn的脸色僵硬了一下，但他还是握住了T’Pring的手，拉着他的伴侣后退了一小步。“我相信队长，他有逻辑自洽的理由。”

“留在帝国舰队，能让我更快也更全面地接触到信息。”Spock语气稍缓，说出一个能够让他人信服的理由，“而你们的指挥对基地来说已足够。”

 

还没走出地下基地，Spock携带的通讯器就响了起来。

“嘿Spock！”是Jim的声音，“你在哪儿？Bones说你好几个小时前就不见了。”

Spock从Jim乐呵呵的声音里判断出了一丝酒精影响的痕迹，他不由自主地皱了下眉。“舰长，McCoy医生答应我会监督你的酒精摄入。“

“真的只是应酬需要，我可不是没有分寸的人。”Jim嘟囔了一句，不过他听起来还是很开心，“总之，好消息，安多利亚人答应给我们那项技术了，我们已经完成了交易，Scotty应该已经拿到方程式——不过我需要你再确认一下。你先传送回奇迹号，和Scotty一块验验货。呃，你在哪儿呢？”

“我在议事厅门口。”Spock走出隧道，同时解下身上的斗篷，扔在飞行器上。

前面十米处，McCoy正背对着他，站在台阶的下方东张西望。

“McCoy医生。”Spock默默走上前去。

医生吓了一跳，眼睛瞪得老大。“见鬼了，尖耳朵，你从哪儿突然冒出来的？”

“我一直在你身后，而你没有回头。”Spock诚实地描绘了一下之前三秒的真实情况。

“Jim叫我跟你先回去。”McCoy抱着他鼓鼓囊囊的医疗箱，“他还有点文件要处理，其他人会陪着他，他们待会儿一起坐穿梭机回来。”

Spock点了点头，站到McCoy身边，两人一起消失在传送时的光晕里，离开安多利亚星。

 

回到奇迹号之后，Spock立刻投入到曲速推进器的改进工作中。安多利亚人的方程式他当然并不陌生，他和轮机长联手，很快把奇迹号的最高曲速提升到了七级。

苏格兰人高兴地手舞足蹈，就差冲进J氏管游个泳。

“我们赶紧告诉舰长。”Scotty激动地打开通讯器，鼓捣了半天都没成功通信，“怎么回事？舰长不早该回来了吗？”

Spock的身体绷紧了。

“舰桥呼叫Spock先森，还有McCoy医僧，请立刻到舰桥来。”

Chekov的声音。

Spock一刻不停地冲上舰桥，他一眼看到大屏幕上的通讯画面，那是Jim的脸，可是信号噪声太强了，Jim的脸不停扭曲着，每隔几秒就会消失在大片噪音点里。

“Spock，你在吗？”

声音的通讯还在继续，但也断断续续的。Jim的声音不太对劲，包括他那边的整体环境，似乎穿梭机遭遇了严重的粒子干扰。

“传感器的扫描结果。”Spock问Chekov。

俄罗斯少年手忙脚乱地检查了一下，惊呆了。“报告长官，舰长他们的穿梭机，好像遭到了能量武器的攻击，外壳严重破损。”

Spock屏住了呼吸，抢过通讯器。

“舰长，奇迹号呼叫舰长，你是否能听见？”

过了一会儿，那边传来回应，虽然微弱但生命体征稳定。

“咳咳，Spock……我们被攻击了……”Jim咳嗽着说，“大副Tomlinson上尉……已牺牲。”

Spock险些捏碎了控制台的一角。

“我不知道信号还能持续……持续多久。我，奇迹号的舰长，James T Kirk宣布，任命Spock为……奇迹号的……大副。”

所有人，包括冲上舰桥正好听见这句话的McCoy，都感到了震惊。

来自Jim的最后一点信号在爆炸声中消失。

 

12.

整个舰桥安静了几秒，McCoy呆呆地看着前方空无一物的宇宙，难以置信地摇头。“现在我们该怎么办？”

所有人的目光都集中到了刚刚成为大副的瓦肯人身上。

Spock松开撑着控制台的手，无视了他在那块光滑的金属表面留下的指纹，后退了一步，以一种不容置疑的姿势坐在了舰长椅上。

“追踪舰长最后的通讯位置。”他下达了第一条命令。

“壕的，指挥官。”俄罗斯少年立刻执行了它。

两分钟之后，奇迹号以四级曲速赶到了Jim的穿梭机信号消失的位置。

传感器只捕捉到了一点漂浮在宇宙中的合金碎片，经过分析之后确定来自失踪的穿梭机的左舷。

“难道Jim已经……”McCoy惊恐地张嘴。

“请不要让情绪影响你的理性判断，医生。”Spock指出，“我们并没有接收到任何生物组织的信号，目前发现的碎片量也远小于穿梭机的体积。这说明舰长极有可能已经离开此处。”

“如果穿梭机还能正常驾驶，那他应该已经回来了。”McCoy看起来不抱什么希望。

Spock从舰长椅上起身，走到科学官控制台前。他的手指快速地在电脑上移动，一排排数字和符号飞快地屏幕上出现又消失，最后定格成为一行参数不断变换的方程。

“Chekov少尉，请设置航向，追踪这个坐标。”

McCoy的脑袋凑过来，对着屏幕上的公式皱起眉。“这是什么？”

Spock头也没抬地继续着计算工作。“这是曲速场外离子衰变方程。根据空间里残留的能量波动，我们可以对之前出现在这里的船只的短时间内飞行轨迹进行追踪。”

“我从来没听说过。”McCoy摇头。

Spock挑眉。“据我所知，你是个医生。”

McCoy点了点头，过了一会儿又不满地瞪眼。“我打赌连我们的轮机长都不知道。”

“可以理解。”Spock背着双手走回舰长椅，“因为你们是人类。”

McCoy结结实实地被噎住了。他看起来很想跳起来揍瓦肯人一拳，让这家伙为自己的傲慢付出代价，可是显然又忍住了。

“为了Jim。”他嘟囔了一句，站到Spock身边。

Spock能感觉到从边上这个人类身上传来的压抑的怒火，但他决定忽略它。与McCoy斗嘴并不是当前该做的事情，他现在甚至没有余力思考把来自瓦肯的知识透露给地球帝国是否是明智的决定。

“我找到了！”Chekov大叫了一声，眼前的屏幕上出现一个移动的坐标。

“曲速五级，全力追踪。”Spock命令。

“你疯了？”McCoy惊呼，抓着舰长椅的椅背，“那根本不是Jim的穿梭机的信号。你在做什么，Spock？”

“我在做唯一正确的事情。”Spock无动于衷。“查出攻击者是谁对于帝国舰队来说是关键情报，我相信Kirk舰长也会这么做。”

McCoy把舰长椅转了个圈，强迫Spock与他对视。“Spock！我们是在去救Jim的命。你不去追踪穿梭机的碎片，却去追踪根本没影了的什么飞船，你是不是根本不把Jim的命放在眼里？”

Spock面无表情地看着McCoy，深褐色的眼里除了冷静之外一无所有。

“看看你的表情。你根本什么都感觉不到，你压根不在乎。”McCoy眯眼，他的声音明显拔高了，“你是个瓦肯人。你的血是冷的。”

“你的指责完全是出于情绪发泄而非逻辑，医生。这毫无意义。另外，我的体温比人类更高。”

Spock的回应彻底激怒了McCoy。

“Jim对你有多好，你到底知不知道？他珍视你，爱护你，尊重你，时刻把你的感受放在第一位，他为了你花光了钱，名誉受损，影响前途，甚至以身犯险——”McCoy的表情从气愤转为绝望。他涨红了脸，逼近一步，鼻尖几乎碰到了瓦肯人的脸颊，“我就知道，你什么都不会感觉到，你是个尖耳朵绿血怪物。”

Spock搭在舰长椅扶手上的手失去了血色，但他依旧岿然不动。

“Jim在你眼里到底是什么？”McCoy大声质问，他揪住了Spock肩膀的制服布料，“你是不是觉得他和我们一样，只是个愚蠢的人类？不，他也许比我们所有人都蠢。因为他相信了一个瓦肯人。”

整个舰桥鸦雀无声，所有人都战战兢兢地坐在原地，Stiles看着McCoy突如其来的爆发，似乎也想说些什么，但是在Chekov的阻拦下闭上了嘴。

Spock站了起来，伸出手，把McCoy的手指从肩膀上一根根拉开。“McCoy医生，我已说过了，如果你仍然无法控制自己的情绪，我只能请你离开舰桥。”

McCoy气喘吁吁地站在原地，对着Spock的侧脸干瞪眼。

“报告指挥官。”Chekov怯生生地开口，“已发现敌船踪迹。”

“降至四分之三光速，升起护盾，相位炮准备。”Spock的目光转向主屏幕，不再去看McCoy。

眼前的屏幕上出现了一艘棱柱状的狭长飞船。

“是泰勒人？”Stiles眼尖地认出了对方身份，“Spock先生，我们最好尽快与舰队联系。”

Spock陷入短暂的思考。

泰勒人与安多利亚人关系素来不合，可是却从未对地球帝国展现敌意。如果攻击Jim的穿梭机的的确是他们，那也许意味着泰勒人已经站到了罗慕兰帝国的阵营里。

可是这不符合逻辑。

攻击帝国星舰的穿梭机，显然已经是显而易见的宣战举动。泰勒人毫无必要站到前线来，替罗慕兰打头阵。

只有一种可能性。

Spock皱起眉。“所有核子鱼雷与相位炮锁定那艘舰船。”

“指挥官？”Stiles迟疑了。“我们是否应该提前通知舰队……”

“Stiles先生，计算此处与舰队总部的距离，我们至少在三分钟后才能收到舰队的指令。”Spock说，“而我们随时都有可能失去目标。”

“你最好不要胡搞。”McCoy在Spock背后冷哼了一声，“这是Jim的船。”

“我明确知晓这一点。”Spock没有回头，“而舰长把它交给了我。”McCoy正在消磨他的耐心，即使是情绪化的医生，今天做出这些不合时宜的举动也颇不同寻常。

“可我怀疑这一次Jim弄错了。也许他不知道，Spock，有些小动作——或者他根本不在意。”McCoy整个人都木木的，只有一双眼睛亮得惊人，死死盯着Spock的后背。他的声音不正常地沙哑着，仿佛这些话已经憋了很久。“可我看见了。一旦Jim死了，你就会自由，这里没人可以阻止你。可是如果你想借此机会做一些不利于Jim、也不利于帝——”

McCoy根本没有看清瓦肯人是怎么移动的，只是下一秒Spock的手指已经抵达了他的颈侧。

指尖传来颈动脉的突突勃动，Spock知道自己都用不着怎么使力，人类脆弱的性命就会陨于他手。

这个人说他看见了一些事情。一些连Jim都不知道的事情。

Spock的手指越收越紧。McCoy的表情被冻住了，深绿色的眼睛里出现一抹恐慌，和更深的敌意。

生理泪水渐渐在人类的眼睛里充盈，他的瞳孔开始放大，脸颊上的毛细血管膨胀扩张，翕动的嘴唇再也说不出任何侮辱的话，也断不可能透露更多秘密。

“指挥官——Spock指挥官！”

Chekov的声音带着焦躁和不安，时远时近。

Spock眨了眨眼。

McCoy痛苦地在他手下喘息，他正在取走他的性命。而这个人类，曾经救助过很多瓦肯人，和他一起并肩作战，为他包扎伤口，真正地关心过他，把他当成一个独立的高等生命而不是亡国奴隶。他是Jim最好的朋友，也并不是瓦肯的敌人。

纵然他知晓了某些不该知道的事情……

Spock犹豫了。

如果有一天，Jim知道了这一切，难道他也必须抹杀掉……Jim？

这个念头如同安多利亚冰原上的寒风，熄灭了瓦肯人体内涌上来的原始热血，同时也带走了那一瞬间迸发的杀意。

Spock的手指从McCoy的颈项上移开了，转而挪到了医生温热的脸颊上。

“我会把Jim安全地带回来。”

Spock的话通过他的指尖直接抵达McCoy的大脑，人类的目光开始涣散。

必要的遗忘只需要千分之一秒。

“指挥官，敌船移动了。”

Chekov催促着。

Spock的手指从McCoy脸上移开。“现在开火。”他命令道，同时把医生瘫软下来的身体安置到一边的椅子上。

密集的炮火攻击之下，那艘泰勒人的舰船外壳有好几处被点燃了。它开始挪动，同时向奇迹号反击。

护盾挡下了大部分火力，Spock知道自己的预料没错。这不是一艘战舰，更不是一艘泰勒人的船。

敌舰又勉强反击了几次，终于开始撤离。

“我们要不要跟上去？”Stiles问。

“保持位置，把能量集中在相位炮上。”Spock说。他在等待，等待印证之前从安多利亚人手里得到的消息。

敌人的舰船终于承受不住奇迹号的炮火猛攻，他们的护盾的确不堪一击。不过在此之下，那酷似泰勒人的舰船外壳开始晃动融化，最终层层裂开化作大量碎片。

在那之下，熟悉的舰船形状露出了短短一瞬。

那只是一个模糊的影像，因为很快它就消失了，在外壳爆炸的火光之下虚晃了几下，仿佛从来没有出现过一样。

可是Spock不可能错认。

五年前，正是这些外形高度相似的战舰，围住了瓦肯星。那一天，整个宇宙中充满了来自濒死同胞的呼号，活下来的瓦肯人永失故土，从此流离失所。

“指挥官，敌舰被击沉了么？”Chekov怔愣地看着恢复寂静的战场，小声问。

眼前的虚空中只剩下一堆泰勒船只的碎片。

Spock缓缓摇头。

那是罗慕兰人的侦察舰。从今天看来，他们极有可能掌握了人类传感器无法探测到的隐形技术，只有在进入曲速之前的那一瞬才会显形。

“我们还要追吗？”Stiles问。

追踪难度太大。击沉或者俘获一艘罗慕兰舰船的诱惑非比寻常，可是当前Spock还有更重要的事情需要完成。

“停止追击，寻找距离发现敌舰位置最近的可着陆行星。”Spock立即下令。

Chekov惊呼：“似缩舰长还可能活着？”

Spock点头。“根据我之前计算的可能性，答案是肯定的。”即使概率已不足百分之十。

经过十五分钟的搜寻，传感器的确在前方发现了一处小行星。

“木有任何记录显示则颗星球满足基本生存条件。”Chekov报告，“是否发涩探测器，指挥官？”

Spock扬手制止了。

“将我传送下去。马上。”他斩钉截铁地说。

“这不符合舰队规章，Spock先生，你现在是代理舰长。”Scott挠了挠头发，为难地看了固执起来的瓦肯人一眼，小声嘟囔了一句：“……而且这也不合逻辑。”

Spock已经蹲下身体，做好了传送的准备。

“Scott先生，现在奇迹号已经在你的掌控中了。”Spock闭上眼，“而我唯一的使命就是去找回舰长。”

那不仅是他的舰长。也是他从未承认过的主人……他承诺过永不伤害的朋友。

 

13.

Jim费劲地睁开眼睛，眼前一片漆黑。穿梭机的整个电力系统全部在之前的撞击中崩溃了，只有几簇微小的火花在烧得焦黑的电路板上噼啪流窜。他的左手边躺着他曾经的大副，那个小伙子早在撞击之前就被一块炸飞的舷板穿透了胸膛。Jim在不远处看到了他的另外两名红衫船员，显然他们也早就没有了生命迹象。

剧烈的疼痛提醒着Jim，他身上有好几处骨折。他的嘴里满是血腥味，也许其中一两根断掉的肋骨刺伤了肺。更严重的是，他用尽全身的力气都不一定能从那块压着他的挡板下面爬出来，只要稍微动一动，就有更多的血液从他腹部的伤口流失。

“Kirk……呼叫……奇迹号。”Jim尝试着喊了一声。

只有凌乱的电流声回答他，通讯系统和电脑显然都失灵了。

他得离开这里。

Jim转过头，看到他的通讯器就掉落在不远处，如果是平时，他只要伸一下手就能够到。他深吸了口气，花了大约五分钟感觉到自己的右手，然后又花了另外的五分钟，让他的食指挪动了大概一英寸。

每一点距离的缩短，Jim都需要停下来喘口气。穿梭机里的含氧量越来越低，他随时都有再次晕过去的可能，而下一次醒来是个不可能完成的任务。

Jim极力抗拒着闭上眼的欲望。他精疲力竭，浑身冰冷，失去了大半知觉，尚且活跃的部分神经带来的痛觉折磨仿佛永无止境。

可是他不能就这样睡过去，保持清醒是他唯一的希望。

他想着那片宇宙，他没有完成的任务。

战争已经开始，而他应该待在战场上。

他还没有把和平带给地球，没有来得及让那个瓦肯人看到他希望他看见的未来。

如果有一天，他能自由地指挥着他的星舰去往前人未至之境，他想带着Spock一起去。那将是对瓦肯人的补偿。

Spock曾经说过，瓦肯人相信星星会带他们找到回家的路。

也许瓦肯已经不在了，但兴许Jim能给Spock另一种形式的归途——那片绚烂无边的宇宙，将是他们共同的家园。自由将与万千星辰一般永恒不朽。

所以这一切……不能终结于此时。

“我……必须……活下去。”Jim咬牙，他的手指就快触到通讯器。

只是他越来越冷了。

他仿佛又回到了安多利亚，或者地球的西伯利亚。不过那只是他的身体。他的精神开始飘远，一会儿像是在爱荷华的农场上骑马飞奔，一会儿又像是在失重的太空蹒跚漫步。

Jim的手指失去了最后一丝力气，他没有办法握紧通讯器。

在他开始不可控制地闭上眼睛的时候，眼前的黑暗出现了一道裂缝，有几缕光线涌了进来。而光明的尽头，他依稀看到了一个熟悉的身影。

“S……Spock。”

Jim充满了微笑的欲望，虽然他并没有力气弯起嘴角。

他知道那不是幻觉。

他的瓦肯人真的来找他了。

Spock用最快的速度靠近，弯下腰，几乎只动了一下小手指，就让那块沉重的金属板抬了起来。

Jim感到有一双手温柔地穿过他的肋下，把他的上半身抱了起来。

Spock抓着他肩膀的手指有点过于用力了。他发丝凌乱，好几缕黏在沾满烟尘的脸颊上，看起来比自己承受鞭刑的时候更狼狈。

“嗨，我没事。”Jim嘟囔着打了声招呼，脸颊紧贴着一片温暖的胸膛。他费了点劲把嘴里的血沫咽下去，以免沾上那好看的蓝色制服。

“舰长，请不要再说话。”Spock说，他已经看到了Jim腹部的创口，呼吸停顿了一下，开始替他应急治疗。

Jim又动了动嘴唇，想说点什么安慰瓦肯人的话。不过他确实没有力气再开口了。

“穿梭机撞毁后造成了粒子干扰，我们需要走出去才能让奇迹号传送。”Spock放下三录仪，手绕过他的肩膀和膝盖，把Jim打横抱了起来。他的动作很小心，不过手臂肌肉有点僵硬。

“这是唯一合适的做法，鉴于你已经失去了行动能力。”

Jim听出了瓦肯人声音里的紧张。如果他能做到，他一定会放声大笑。

人类的重量对Spock来说完全不值一提，他轻松地抱着Jim往穿梭机外走出去。

Spock的怀抱实在太温暖了，让Jim无比安心。瓦肯人身上散发着一种有别于血与烟尘气息的香味，Jim觉得自己像趴在爱荷华的青草地上，干燥的阳光勾得他昏昏欲睡。

“舰长，此时失去知觉是非常危险的。舰长！”Spock的声音在耳边响起，又逐渐飘远。

Jim很想听他的大副的话。但是他的意识仿佛被什么东西扯住了，不停地往黑暗中拽去。Spock的侧脸模糊起来，不远处的光线似乎遥不可及。

他太累了，剧烈的疼痛渗透了他全身每一个毛孔，他就像刚打完一场艰苦的战争，现在只想好好休息一下。

“Jim。”

有人在喊他。

那低沉而带着焦急的声音并不是在他耳边响起，而是直接穿过包裹着他意识的泥沼，渗入混沌的大脑。

“我……”Jim挣扎起来，那个声音拽住了他，想把他从舒适的黑暗中带走。

他很疼，可是他不能喊出来，只要他咬住嘴唇，把身体蜷缩得更紧，他就可以把那些呻吟牢牢锁在身体里。

“Jim，请你放松一些。”Spock的声音听起来从未有过的轻柔。“我可以帮助你。”

有什么东西落在Jim的脖颈上，不是注射器。也许镇痛剂已经用完了。Jim感到自己的脸被抬了起来，有人拉着他的手，他的指尖触摸到了冰冷的金属。

Jim无法分辨那是什么，另一双手覆盖着他的手背，牵引着他。他们的手指紧紧交缠在一起。

刚才的声音进入得更深了。那个存在没有再呼唤他的名字，而是化作了无所不在的水滴，渗透了他，或者说包裹住他。

他感觉到安全，和真正的放松。

疼痛开始消散，如同一点一点退去的潮水。他隐约知道那痛苦最终会流向何方，可是他无法拒绝。他的身体毫无力气，精神也无法抗拒这灵魂上的契合拥抱。他的脑子和心脏一块被填得很满，他能感觉到Spock，他们从来没有离得这么近过。他想喊他，他的情感比任何时候都要激烈地在他脑海里翻搅，可是他没有办法主动说话；他也想拉住Spock，想主动走进另一个思想，但那扇门是关闭着的，他一无所获。

那只抚着他脸颊的手替他拭去了脸上的冷汗，停留在他的后颈上，把他搂得更紧。

“我带你回去。”

Jim点了点头。他已经能感觉到光线，紧接着熟悉的身体分解时候的刺痛传来。

 

“Jim……Jim！”

他动了动不再那么沉重的眼皮，让更多光线涌入。

McCoy正拿着注射器围着他，看起来既疲惫又焦虑，绿眼睛布满血丝，像是好几十个小时没有睡觉了。

Jim笑了一下。疼痛又回来了，这让他笑得有点勉强。

“嗨Bones。我还活着。”

“我比你更早知道这一点，命大的小子。”McCoy嘟哝着说，一边拿起医用三录仪，继续检查。“肋骨断裂，腹部贯穿伤，肺部也有损伤——你这次至少得在医务室躺上三天。不过你流了至少两升血，居然没有休克。如果尖耳朵没有及时找到你……”他倒抽了口冷气。

“我感觉挺好的。”Jim努力了一下从床上坐起来，“谢谢你，Bones。”

“不用谢我。”McCoy叹气，“你得谢你家瓦肯人。Chekov说是他坚持你还没死，冒着危险传送下去找你。那时候我居然晕过去了，本来我该一起下去……该死的，我不该和Spock吵架。虽然我实在不记得为什么我会那样做……Jim，还好你没事。”

医生困惑地摇了摇头。他似乎有些语无伦次，可能也是太累了的缘故。

“Bones，你也需要休息。”Jim拍了拍McCoy的手臂。

“你更需要休息，别想着马上溜到舰桥上。”McCoy板起脸，“不然我就给你注射更大剂量的镇定剂。”

“我同意McCoy医生的专业意见。”

Jim飞快地抬头，看见瓦肯人背着双手站在医务室门口。

“舰长，你需要充足的休息。”他走到床边，低头看着Jim。

Jim忍不住裂开嘴，露出一个傻乎乎的微笑。

“你最好也让我检查一下，Spock。”McCoy冷不丁说，他在Spock面前扬了扬医用三录仪，“你抱着Jim回来的时候，看起来也很不对劲，而且之后你就一直站在舰桥上，也没有休息。”

“瓦肯人可以连续几十天不眠不休，McCoy医生。”Spock耐心解释，“等舰长恢复指挥能力，我会按照你的要求来医务室报到。”

McCoy撇了下嘴。“好吧，我会先去检查一下其他病人。Spock，你得保证Jim没有乱动。”

说完他就离开了。

房间里只剩下Spock和Jim两个人。

Jim盯着Spock，脸上的笑容没有消失，反而更加浓烈。

Spock移开视线，再次收敛了全部情绪。“我已经把罗慕兰侦查舰攻击我们的情况报告给了舰队总部，暂时还未收到回复，舰长。”

Jim保持着之前的表情，没有说话。

Spock挑起了眉。“舰长？”

“叫我Jim。”

“我并不认为这是个合适的称呼……”Spock争辩。

Jim打断了他。“可你在下面喊过我的名字。”

“……在舰船上。”Spock不情不愿地补了一句。

“现在算是私人场合。”Jim笑得脸都快僵硬了，可是他一点都不想停下。

Spock不解地轻皱了下眉。“你刚刚受了非常严重的伤，且并未完全从负面状态中恢复，目前过于兴奋的情绪表达并不合常理。我是否需要将这一点报告给McCoy医生——”

他忽然停下了，低下头，看着自己的手。

Jim的手指在他没有注意的时候缠了上来。

“舰长，请理解这不是一个合适的……举动。”Jim的手指缠得太紧了，他的小指还不安分地在Spock的食指内侧来回磨蹭。Spock盯着那过于灵活的手指，脸颊上泛起了隐约绿色。

Jim从善如流地松开了手。

Spock看着那些离他而去的手指，表情说不上是松了口气还是怅然若失。

“我本来想说谢谢。但我知道你会觉得感谢的话是不合逻辑的，所以我想……我会用更加人类的方式来表达。”Jim猛地拉住了Spock的衣领，把他拉低了一些，同时抬起头，坚定地吻上了瓦肯人的嘴唇。

Spock像是完全惊呆了，任由Jim的手指穿过他的发丝，绕上他的后颈，趁他失神的瞬间进一步加深了这个吻。

等两人分开的时候，Spock已经被拉得完全弯下腰，他只能单手撑着Jim的病床，来避免压到Jim身上的伤口。

“我不知道……这是人类的感谢。”Spock小声说。他的眼睛睁得很大，似乎还没完全回过神来。

“这当然……不是。”Jim大笑起来，他的嘴唇轻蹭着Spock的耳廓，“这是某种更为激烈的情绪表达。”他的手指顺着Spock的头发一路抚下，直到发尾，随后逐渐往边上滑去，在Spock的腰侧来回抚摸。

Spock低低喘息了一声，Jim的手钻进了他的制服下摆。

“我本来有很多话想说，但是我猜已经没有必要了。”Jim贴着Spock的耳垂说，然后是脸颊，最后再一次咬住了那薄薄的嘴唇，“我没有想到你会愿意主动与我心灵融合。”

他没有开口问Spock是不是很疼……他对此既难过又幸福，而他相信，当时与他融合的Spock一定对他所有的情绪了如指掌。

Spock定定地看着他，眼底有什么东西终于松动了。他没有说这是他应该做的，没有说任何会让Jim失望的话，而是主动回应了这个吻。

Jim抬起身体，想和Spock贴得更近，他的双手在Spock制服下方的肌肤上游移，感受着指下结实的肌肉线条。

Spock的手忽得按住了Jim的肩膀。

Jim困惑地眨了眨眼，不知道这是否意味着拒绝。

可是Spock并没有推开他，而是抱着他，让他整个人翻了个身。

Jim跨坐在Spock腿上，活动的空间更大，这让他满意地勾起嘴角。他开始专心致志地亲吻瓦肯人细致而优美的下颔曲线，手也没有丝毫停顿地拉扯起那尚还整齐的制服领口。

“Spock……”Jim感觉到Spock骨节分明的手指落在了他的腰上，他忍不住想让它们更加用力。他想要更深入更紧密的结合，就像之前的心灵融合一样。

Spock的领口被他完全扯开了，Jim的嘴唇触到了那枚金属圆环的轮廓。

他像是忽然被冻住了一样，停下了全部动作。

是的，就像之前的心灵融合一样……他觉得很舒服，太舒服了。

可是Spock当时在他脑海里的存在，却是异样的静默。

这种融合是单向的。他听不见Spock的声音，也感觉不到任何回应。

现在也是如此。他想向Spock要求更多——也许瓦肯人也全然愿意给予，可是只要他脖子上一天带着这金属环，只要他还是他的奴隶，他们之间就永远不会有彻底的平等。

Jim闭上眼睛，深吸了口气，平复体内翻腾不息的欲望。

他需要等待，再多一点耐心。

Spock在他身下看着他，眼里闪过一丝不解，不过表情逐渐恢复清醒和冷静。他把手从Jim背上移开，轻轻搭上Jim的肩膀。

“我不想……像现在这样。”Jim下定决心，他的额头抵着Spock的额头，注视着那双褐色的眼睛。“我们慢慢来。你值得更好的。”

Spock的嘴角出现一点弧度。“而我答应了McCoy医生让你好好休息。”

“我很高兴有人还记得我的存在。”McCoy的声音颤抖着从门口传来，他听起来已经快要气疯了，“这里是医务室，不是旅馆！”

Jim笑着从Spock身上滚下来，一边捂住他腹部的绷带。他对天发誓，和Spock的一番纠缠根本没有影响到他的伤，可是看到McCoy目眦欲裂的表情之后，他觉得……伤口好像裂开了。

 

14.

一天半之后，Jim回到了舰桥上。虽然McCoy对此并不是特别满意，但是Jim的身体各项机能都恢复得不错，医生也无法阻拦他第一时间回到岗位上，尤其是舰队总部传来了一个让所有人为之震惊的消息。

“谈判？我不相信。罗慕兰人从来不像是喜欢和谈的种族，尤其是战争根本还没有正式开始！”Jim站在通讯屏幕面前，双手撑在桌子上，身体不由自主地前倾。从听到Pike说的第一句话开始，他的脸色就比重伤时还要难看。

Spock和Scott等中级军官悉数站在他身后，在刚刚亲眼见证过罗慕兰舰船夺走几位船员性命、重伤他们的舰长之后，没有人能顺利接受这个说法。

“Kirk少校……Jim。”Pike叹了口气，“我能理解你们的心情。但是这是舰队司令部最终的决定，Marcus将军一直倾向于与罗慕兰结盟，共同对付克林贡。”

Jim紧皱着眉，挥了挥左边胳膊，让Pike看了一眼手上还未完全拆除的绷带。“就算我不问舰队对我这次遭受的袭击和Tomlinson上尉的牺牲是什么看法，上一次罗慕兰人袭击舰队总部的事情难道就能一笔勾销？”

“Marcus认为这次罗慕兰能够对此给个说法。”Pike压低了声音，“他至今仍坚持认为这其中可能有什么误会。”他的目光意有所指地瞥了一眼Spock。

Jim克制住了冷笑的冲动。那些人到现在都想抓着瓦肯不放，却试图无视眼前真正的最大的威胁。可他不是Marcus，他也不像Pike那样身居高位不敢轻举妄动。

“将军，我想舰队应该不会介意奇迹号晚到几个小时？”

Pike紧紧盯着Jim的眼睛，似是在思忖他到底想干什么。“Jim，不要错过和谈的时间。帝国不会高兴的。”

比起“时间”二字，他强调的更像是“和谈”。

不过Jim倒像是得到了某项许可一样。“我会记得赶过来的。”他朝Pike露出一个可靠的微笑。

关闭通讯之后，Jim转过身来，脸色比任何时候都要凝重。

“Spock，我记得你说过，我们追踪到了那艘罗慕兰侦查舰的信号。”

瓦肯人点了点头。“确实如此，舰长。那侦查舰被我们带有信号素的核子鱼雷击中，目前理论上仍能捕捉其行驶轨迹。”

“你负责定位出它现在的位置。”Jim说完转向轮机长，“Scott，你在三十分钟之内帮我找一艘泰勒人的舰船。记得最好和那天你们看到的那艘一模一样。”

“等一下，Jim，你该不会是想去找他们报仇吧？”McCoy问。

“我确实希望有机会报仇。”Jim冷哼，“不过不一定是现在。现在我们更需要做的事情是搞清楚那帮罗慕兰人的真正意图，以免帝国陷入风险。”

“你想……”McCoy瞪大眼睛。

Jim缓缓勾起嘴角，在医生肩上重重一拍。“Bones，现在我把自己交给你了。你得给我做一双尖耳朵出来，不能比Spock的难看。”

 

半个小时之后，Jim出现在Spock面前，看起来已经完全不像他自己了。他脱掉了帝国舰队的金色制服，换上了罗慕兰帝国的蓝黑色军装，一头金发也染深了不少，而他的眉毛和耳朵……看起来和Spock的几乎一模一样。

“我的手艺不错吧？”McCoy得意地来回看了Jim的耳朵几圈，乐滋滋地对Spock眨眼：“如果有一天你的耳朵不小心被碰坏了，我保证能把它们修到原样。”

“我不认为会有这种事情发生。”Spock依旧绷着脸，不过明显他的目光也被Jim酷似瓦肯人的尖耳朵吸引了。

“我知道自己看起来一定赞极了。”Jim微微一笑，坦然回应Spock的目光，顺便舔了一下嘴唇。

“至少我不会把你和瓦肯人弄混。”McCoy撇了下嘴，“你的面部肌肉比他们灵活十倍，Jim。”

“这说明你对我们的生理构造还并不是十分了解，医生。”Spock反驳。但他还没说完就停下了，因为Jim也递给了他一身罗慕兰军装。

“Spock，我需要你和我一起去完成这趟任务。”Jim说，但他用的不是命令的语气。

“Jim，这……”McCoy小心地打量了一下Spock，犹豫着说：“他是个瓦肯人。这可能不太合适吧。”

“这不是一次帝国要求的任务。”Jim解释，“我们潜入那个罗慕兰前哨战的行动只能被视作私人行为。一旦被发现……”

“帝国将率先将我们定罪。”Spock接下那套制服，替Jim说了下去。“我们的全部行为都将被视为是对罗慕兰人的私人复仇，与奇迹号和帝国无关。”

“是的，所以我不想让更多的人一起冒险。”Jim苦笑了一下，“而我理论上更不能要求你这么做。”

Spock直视他的目光。“我是你的大副。我并不认为还有谁比我更适合与你一同完成此次任务。”

“你确定你想通了，尖耳朵？”McCoy嘀咕了一句，“他们当年那么对瓦肯人，对你来说太危险了。而且……我总觉得你还有什么事情要做……一件很重要的事情。”

Spock果断说道：“我已经做出决定，McCoy医生。没有什么比当前的任务更重要。”

“好吧。”McCoy迷茫地思索了一会儿，拍打了一下前额，似乎决定不再纠结了。“总之，我还是想为我之前跟你吵架的事情道歉。那件事总是让我不太舒服，脑子也因此乱糟糟的。Spock，你比大部分人类都要勇敢……呃，我想说小心些。祝你们好运。”

虽然他最后一句话的语气还是有些别扭，但Jim明显听出了好医生对Spock发自内心的关心。

“好了Bones，我们会回来的。我保证。”

 

奇迹号停留在帝国与罗慕兰中立区域的边缘，Jim和Spock驾驶着泰勒人的舰船前往离中立区最近的罗慕兰前哨站。根据Spock的定位，那艘袭击他们的罗慕兰舰船最有可能来到了这里，这一基地离他们要求的和谈地点也并不太远。

Jim他们的船在靠近前哨站的时候开始以亚光速的速度推进，和Jim预料的一样，罗慕兰人对泰勒人的船只毫无防备，只完成了一层扫描就给了他们停泊许可。这说明他们有不止一艘巡逻舰借用了泰勒人船只的外壳，而且还有一些仍在外执行任务。

Spock也已经换上罗慕兰的军装，上尉制服配备的头盔很好地掩盖了他独特的发型，除了过于苍白的脸色与一般罗慕兰人有所区别之外，几乎可以以假乱真。

当然，除了一点。

“Spock，你过来。”Jim朝Spock挥了挥手。

瓦肯人略带疑惑地靠近，感觉到人类的手指抚上他的脖颈，轻触了一下那金属圆环。

他愣住了。

“一个很好用的局部隐形装置。”Jim的呼吸拂上Spock的脖颈，不过很快他又退开了。Spock会知道他做了什么，这会是一个意外的惊喜，也可能成为一项秘密武器。“我还加了个传送定位器。一旦我们拿到有用的信息，必要的时候我会让奇迹号靠近一些，进入传送覆盖范围。”

他们很清楚“必要的时候”意味着什么。他们遇到了危险，而且找到了罗慕兰不利于帝国的证据。那时候，奇迹号穿越中立区，战争将正式开始。

舰船正式停泊入罗慕兰前哨站的港口。

“准备好了么，Spock？”Jim深吸了口气，昂首走下舰船。

“是的，指挥官。”身后的瓦肯人也跟着转换了语气，他现在已是一名罗慕兰舰队军官。

一路上有一些罗慕兰人与Jim和Spock擦肩而过，但他们看起来都相当忙碌，并没有过多注意这两位刚刚执行任务回来的同僚。

Jim尽量使自己看起来并不那么盲目，他注意到前方有另一队罗慕兰军官正一起朝某个方向走去。他和Spock对视了一眼，不着痕迹地加快了脚步，跟在他们身后。

可惜他们并没有进入什么会议室或者机密的地方，而是走进了一家酒吧。

昏暗的室内挤满了罗慕兰人，各种各样辛辣刺激的罗慕兰食物的气味混杂着浓郁的酒味扑鼻而来，Jim下意识用手挡了一下脸。

一个罗慕兰人看到了他，和他们擦肩而过的时候大声喊了一句什么。

罗慕兰语。Jim不知道作何反应，不过Spock替他回答了。

那个罗慕兰人的右手按了一下胸口，满意地走开了。

“他问你是不是食物不合口味，我说因为我们闻久了敌人的血，还不适应家中的味道。”Spock小声用地球通用语和Jim解释。

Jim小幅度地比了个拇指。Spock刚才说的那段话几乎听不出瓦肯语的发音特点了，而他意识到自己差点忘了打开随身携带的自动翻译器。

酒吧里人太多了，Jim的目光有意无意地在人群中逡巡着，他们需要寻找一个突破点。很快他发现左手边角落的卡座处有两个罗慕兰人正在玩全息格斗游戏，手里拿着便携式终端设备，这可能是个机会。

“嘿，挺好玩的是不是？”Jim走过去，坐在他们旁边。

其中一个罗慕兰人抬头看了Jim一眼。“我们并不觉得有趣，百夫长。这是必要的战前训练。”

战前。Jim敏感地捕捉到了这个关键词，至少看来罗慕兰人绝对没有和谈的打算。

“是的，没错。我会把你们的勤奋和努力报告给长官的。”Jim学着之前那个罗慕兰人敬礼的动作，轻捶了一下自己的左胸。“现在，让我来看看你们练习的成果？”

两个罗慕兰人对视了一眼，其中一个听从命令把电脑控制器交给了Jim。

Jim脸上维持着镇定倨傲的表情，心里隐约兴奋。他只需要再努力一把，让这两个人放松些，找机会复制他们的生物信息，看是否能破解终端上的网络密码，进入他们舰队的中央信息库。有Spock的帮助，这一点应该不太难。

然而正在这时，一个罗慕兰人突然穿过人群走过来，走到Spock身边。

是刚才和他们说话的那个人。

Jim一下子绷紧了身体，他放下电脑，手指暗暗挪到了腰带的位置，随时准备拔出武器。

不过那个罗慕兰人只是又和Spock说了几句话。Spock的背在身后的手朝Jim轻轻摆了几下，让他安心。

那个罗慕兰人似是打算把Spock带去某个地方。

Jim扬起脑袋，越过层层人群，看到有人正倚在吧台的一侧，远远地朝这边看过来。

那是一个年轻的罗慕兰女军官，有一头褐色鬈发，相貌和身材都无可挑剔。她朝Spock晃了晃杯子里的幽蓝酒液，嘴角勾起一抹艳丽的微笑。

 

15．

Spock没有任何理由拒绝那位女军官的好意，尤其是在她的军衔远高于他的情况下。Jim判断她至少是一位舰长。他远远地看着Spock镇定地跟着那个罗慕兰人离开，走到吧台那儿。女军官高兴地离开桌子，挽住了Spock的小臂；他们两人并肩从酒吧后门处离开了。

“该你动了，百夫长。”一边的罗慕兰人出口提醒。

Jim回过神来，他眼前的全息人物模型已经很久没有移动了。他的心思完全不在游戏上，他全身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，想要让他立刻从沙发上跳起来，跟着Spock离开这里。即使理智告诉他分头行动是个不错的选择，他们又多了一个获取信息的渠道；但是他又实在忍不住去想Spock会发生什么事，那些罗慕兰人会不会识破他的身份，会不会像加害他的同胞那样折磨他。幸好他已经有所准备，Spock应当有暂时自保的能力。

可是他还是得把精力击中到眼前的任务上。一边的两个罗慕兰人已经开始有些烦躁，他们说不定会想尽快结束这个游戏。

“攻击是要抓住时机的，士兵们。”Jim故意粗声说道，“我给了你们机会，可是你们没有好好表现。”

他操纵着键盘，抓住他敌人的手臂，把那个人像狠狠甩到一边，一下子拿了不少分数。

罗慕兰人立刻全神贯注起来，他飞快地从地上爬起来，准备还击。

Jim一边和罗慕兰人周旋分散着他的注意力，一边找寻机会靠近他们。他必须离得够近，才能捕捉到足够的生物信号。他口袋里的指纹和虹膜复制仪已经开始工作，如果他能再争取多一些时间，他就能成功破解罗慕兰人的数据库，这样Spock也能尽快全身而退。

罗慕兰人发现了Jim的心不在焉。他开始时候因为Jim的军衔而束手束脚，不过很快好战的本能让他气势汹汹地扑上来。

Jim完成了一次漂亮的过肩摔。不过他忽视了对手的体能远比人类强悍，他并没有能彻底把对方压制在地，反而被拖住小臂踉跄了一下。

“你要输了，长官。”罗慕兰人低吼，他掐住了Jim的脖子，深色的瞳孔里满是兴奋。

“未必。”Jim勾起嘴角，在他的人物即将彻底输掉之前，抬起膝盖给了罗慕兰人的小腹一记狠踹。这大概违反了一般的搏斗规则，可是管他呢，眼前这个可是向来不择手段的罗慕兰人。

那个罗慕兰人满脸惊异地从屏幕上方抬起头来。

Jim不仅在游戏里踹了他，他的小腹上可是结结实实地挨了一记。

“我不明白，百夫长——”他转过头，声音里充满怒气，不过很快他就发不出声音了。

Jim拔出了相位枪，用最快的速度贴近他，抵在他的后腰扣动了击晕档的扳机。

“你是地球……”另一个罗慕兰人大惊失色，他看到了相位枪。

“嘘。”Jim做了个噤声的姿势，在他拔枪大喊之前，用手里的金属控制板砸晕了他。

酒吧里人声鼎沸，他们又在角落，暂时不会有人注意到这里发生了什么，可是Jim知道他刚才开的那枪留下的能量残余早晚会引起其他罗慕兰人的注意。他匆匆把两个罗慕兰人推到一边，让他们相互倚靠着斜躺在沙发上，好让别人以为他们是饮酒过度睡过去了，然后拿起其中一台电脑，脚步既平稳又快地朝酒吧外面走去。

 

Spock跟在那个罗慕兰女军官的身后走着，他们已经离开了酒吧，来到一个看起来更像是罗慕兰人的私人休息室的地方。女军官明显对他颇感兴趣，他暂时不知道原因。被她棕色的大眼睛紧紧盯着的感觉让他本能地不舒服，虽然她其他地方看起来都和瓦肯女性颇为肖似，但那充满了攻击性和野性的眼神时刻显示着她是一个危险的罗慕兰人。

“我很高兴你愿意和我进一步接触。”女军官说。他们走进了其中一间房间，她挥了挥手让其他罗慕兰人都离开了。

现在只剩下Spock和她两个人，她率先坐到了房间中央的软榻上，倒了一杯酒，放在唇边转了一圈，又递给Spock。

Spock面不改色地接过杯子，不过并没有立刻喝下去。

这间房间的装饰看起来相当私人，色彩艳丽的帷幔和桌布符合罗慕兰人一贯的审美，四处喷发着原始而粗犷的气息，散发着浓浓的荷尔蒙的味道。

“我能为你做什么，长官？”Spock刻意使用了更加直接甚至粗鲁的词汇。学着罗慕兰人说话并不舒服，他觉得自己像是变成了一个缺乏教养的野蛮人。

“在这里你可以放松一些了，士兵。”女军官动作舒展地斜躺下来，朝Spock勾了一下手指。“我们刚刚在外面打完仗，不想再放松一下么？”

Spock顺从地走过去，在她期待的注视下伸出手指，不过并没有马上碰上她的。“我不确定我们有没有足够的时间。”他含义丰富地挑了一下眉。

“噢，为什么不呢？”女军官舔了一下嘴唇。

Spock下意识地觉得这个动作还是另一个人完成起来更赏心悦目。

她又给自己倒了一杯酒，和Spock碰了一下杯。“我已经很久没有看到你这么有趣的男人了。你刚才站在人群中的样子，就像第一次到酒吧里来。我倒不知道，现在的罗慕兰男人里面，还有你这样对我毫不动心的——”

她贴靠过来，坚硬的军服底下是柔软的女性身躯。“我们至少还有六个小时。”

六个小时之后，是谈判开始的时间。

Spock眯了一下眼睛，Jim说的没错，罗慕兰人一定在计划着什么。

“万一有什么新的命令？”他试探着问，手指若即若离地抚过女军官蜷曲的发丝。

“那你会第一个知道。”女军官傲慢地抬了下下巴，命令道，“现在，好好享受。”

她是这整个基地的指挥官。Spock记住了这一点，如果他有机会制服她，他们会占得不小的先机。

女军官的手指移向他的脸颊，轻柔地来回触抚。即使Spock并没有给予太多回应，但她的确陶醉其中。

Spock在她的手快要移到他的领口时，不得不伸手抓住了她。为了不让这个动作显得过于刻意，他顺势张开手指，让这个推拒的举动看起来像一个热吻。

他们的手指紧密相贴，不亚于一次亲密至极的撞击。Spock感到一阵战栗从指尖直达大脑深处，这让他吃了一惊。

某些变化……在他尚未察觉的时候已经发生。他原本不该在神经抑制器依旧发挥作用的时候有这种感觉。

“你比我想象的更加热情。”女军官误以为Spock是过于动情，她抵着Spock的胸口，一个使力把他压到在软榻上。

然后她的脸色彻底变了。

Spock的头盔掉了下来，她看清楚了他束成马尾的长发。

“六个小时之后，罗慕兰会击垮地球帝国舰队的全部主力。”Spock冷冷地抬眼，“地球会成为下一个瓦肯，是不是？”

女军官双手扯住Spock军服的领口，狠狠一拉——标志着瓦肯人奴隶身份的黑色项圈赫然映入她的眼帘。

“我居然没有发现。”她大笑起来，“看看你这苍白的肤色，死板的表情和眼神，哪里有一点点像我罗慕兰的勇士？我居然看上了一个奴隶！”

不过她的手指还是颇感兴趣地在Spock脖颈附近游移。

“你为什么对罗慕兰和地球的事情那么感兴趣呢，瓦肯人？你带着这个镣铐，难道说是人类派你来的？这倒是很有趣。”她的声音冷下来，打开了一旁的通讯器，“基地很可能混入了地球来的奸细，全面搜索，如有发现，立刻击毙。全部战舰待命，进攻计划提前。”

“你没有必要因为我打乱作战计划。”Spock说，“虽然私人报复是不合逻辑的，但我的确并不是为地球帝国而来。”

女军官饶有兴致地勾起嘴角。“如果你是为了瓦肯而来，就更有趣了。正好我也不认为你们会甘愿为人类卖命。那群家伙比我们弱小很多，又不自量力。当年就是他们出卖了你们，才让我们赢得那么彻底——可怜的瓦肯，我们明明是同一个祖先，结局的不同就在于，你们蠢笨地把人类当成朋友，而我们把他们视作敌人。”

“罗慕兰人永远不会有任何朋友。”Spock说。

“当然，我们并不需要。我们只想要别人的臣服。”女军官伸手拨弄着Spock脖子上的圆环，“但我用不着像他们那样，胆小怕事地给你们带上这个。听说这东西会把瓦肯人变得比人类还弱小？”

Spock平静地反驳：“瓦肯人并不比任何人弱小。”

女军官耸了耸肩。她低下头，凝视着Spock深邃的褐眼，嘴唇几乎蹭到了他的脸颊。“我一直挺喜欢你们的。我们极度相似，又截然相反。你愿不愿意留下来，瓦肯人？我可以帮你摘掉这个。做我的奴隶，你会很舒服。”

她压低了嗓音，柔软的身体又一次蹭到Spock身上，手指顺着他的制服腰带滑下去。

“我……”Spock低低地喘息，目光似乎陷入了一瞬间的迷茫。

只是下一瞬，他蓦地坐了起来，抓住女军官的肩膀，把她翻过来抵在了墙上。

“怎么回事？”女军官惊异地大喊，她的手指还留在Spock领口的金属环上，可是她现在却被这个理论上带着神经抑制器的瓦肯人掐住了脖颈，无法动弹分毫。

Spock用另一只手从制服口袋里掏出通讯器。

“Jim，你的任务是否完成？”

“我拿到东西了，Spock，你在哪——”Jim的声音在Spock背后响了起来，他呆呆举着枪，门口传来刺耳的警报声。“呃，我没想到……”

Spock轻摇了一下头，重新看向愤怒的罗慕兰女军官。

“我不是任何人的奴隶。”他当着她的面，轻而易举地摘下了脖子上的金属圆环。

Jim端着枪催促：“我们得离开了，Spock，传送信号发射器！”

门口正有一群罗慕兰人冲过来。

Spock松开失去知觉的女军官，跳下软榻，一手紧握刚从脖子上摘下来的发射器，一手抓住Jim的手。

“我们走，舰长。”

 

16.

在被怒气冲冲的罗慕兰人的武器击中之前，Jim和Spock顺利地在奇迹号的传送室里成形。

“Chekov，立刻将航向设定成谈判地点，并与Pike将军联系，告诉他们这是罗慕兰人的陷阱，请帝国舰队全线戒备。”Jim还没走下传送台就开始命令，说完转向站在一边的轮机长。“我们最快能有多快，Scotty？”

“最多七级曲速。”Scott检查了一下引擎。

“那就快点让她跑起来。”Jim还没说完，整艘舰船就剧烈震动了一下，罗慕兰人的第一发鱼雷擦着奇迹号左舷的护盾炸开。

“哦我的老天。”Scott瞪大眼睛，“下次有这种事最好提前通知我。如果需要被十几艘罗慕兰战舰追着跑，不仅小可爱的引擎需要做好准备，我的心脏也需要。”

在第二发鱼雷击中护盾之前，奇迹号成功进入曲速。

“舰长，我并不认为我们能成功甩开罗慕兰人的追击。”Spock出口提醒，“根据我的计算，罗慕兰人的新型战舰最高速至少可达到曲速九级。”

“我们先能跑多远跑多远，只要能在他们抵达我们的前哨站之前联系上舰队。”Jim毫不犹豫地说，把拿在手里的一个金属仪器抛给苏格兰人，“Scotty，检查一下这样东西。”

Spock看了一眼那形状特殊的设备，这不是Jim带下去的东西，那就一定是从罗慕兰人那儿拿来的。“舰长，你取得了隐形设备？”

“大概是。”其实算是顺手偷来的，Jim挠了一下额头。“我在找到你之前，发现有一间屋子守卫最多，不过他们在听到警报声之后就都跑出来了，还有一个中校命令我好好保管这个。”

Scott开始兴奋地摆弄起那金属盒子。“我大概能弄明白它是怎么工作的，它应该是一个特殊能量波发送装置，用来改变舰船周围的光线折射……”

“记住，我们没多少时间了。”Jim拍了下Scott的肩膀，“我们得在被追上之前让它开始工作，这是奇迹号唯一的机会。”

交代完毕之后，Jim和Spock一起向舰桥走去。

“Spock，你做得很好。你替我争取了时间，还得到了不少关键信息。”电梯里，Jim扭头朝身边的瓦肯人微笑了一下，同时眨了下眼，“不过我不知道……呃，瓦肯人也会选用这种技巧。”

“舰长，我并不知道你所说的技巧是指什么。”Spock板着脸说，“我只是在对方的举止和当时的形势之下做出了最符合逻辑的反应。”

Jim大笑着捶了一下电梯的把手。“所以你压根不觉得那是调情？这居然让我感到有一些挫败。”

“你为我并未体会到与那位女军官的交流中包含暧昧成分而感到遗憾。”Spock挑眉，“我无法理解，我以为这并非你希望看到的。” 

“你现在的样子真是太性感了。”Jim笑得快要喘不上气，他伸手替Spock整理了一下被罗慕兰女军官扯开的领口，顺便轻抚了一下瓦肯人脖颈上比其他地方更苍白一些的小块肌肤。“我是说，当我以前做这些举动的时候，你是不是也不知道这意味着调情？”

这个问题并不需要回答，因为Spock的呼吸明显加重了不少。他抓住Jim放在他脖子上的手指。

“你替我解开了神经抑制器。在泰勒人的船只上，我们去罗慕兰人的基地之前，当时我以为你只是安装了隐形装置和传送信号定位器。” 

“没错。我想这是个不错的惊喜？”Jim承认。Spock抓着他的手很用力，虽然不至于感到疼痛，但明显瓦肯人远远比他看起来要激动得多。

Spock停顿了几秒。“确实……我相信对罗慕兰人来说更是如此。”

他的声音比任何时候都要低沉。Jim注视着他的双眼，第一次觉得深褐色也可以是一种温暖的颜色——Spock其实有一双人类的眼睛。

“战争已经开始了。”Jim靠近Spock的尖耳低声说，同时轻蹭了一下瓦肯人的指尖，用他从资料上学来的方式。“而我希望你能一直站在我身边。”

虽然瓦肯星已经消失了，但他希望他能替Spock找一个新的专属于他的地方。

“是，舰长。”Spock迅速地回答，随后又补充了一句：“我对此感到满意，Jim。那是一个非常合适的位置。”

Jim在那一瞬觉得他已经赢得了这场战争。

他拥有了全宇宙最棒的大副，和世界上最珍贵的东西——瓦肯人的忠诚与友谊。

 

奇迹号并没有安全太久，和Spock计算的一样，罗慕兰战舰很快就追了上来。

“舰长，我们又被击中了。”Stiles大喊，“护盾能量只剩下三分之一。”

Jim在数次连续强震之下牢牢抓着舰长椅的扶手。保持七级曲速航行，距离谈判地点只剩下半个小时左右的路程，这是他们最后的机会。

然而他们与舰队的通讯依旧没有建立起来。

“敌舰的武器干扰了窝们的亚空间通讯。”Chekov用尽一切努力调整通讯设备，可是一无所获。俄罗斯少年已经急得满头大汗。“舰长，窝们联系不到Pike将军了。”

奇迹号无法提前把罗慕兰人的阴谋告诉舰队，这意味着他们还是会按照计划毫无防备地前往谈判地点。

“用一切办法拖住他们，让他们跟在我们身后。”Jim下令，“继续尝试建立通讯，目标覆盖所有附近星域的帝国舰队的船只，只要有一点点希望……”

只要少一艘船步入陷阱，帝国就能多保存一些生机。

Jim能做的只有把奇迹号当成靶子，吸引罗慕兰舰队的注意，不让他们更快地接近谈判地点。

炮火更加密集地击中船只的各个部位，奇迹号护盾已破损不堪。

Scott询问他是否需要将引擎和武器的能量转移到护盾上，Jim拒绝了。

“那我们可以试一下隐形装置？”Scott焦虑地喊道，“我差不多已经搞明白它的工作方式了，除了它的能源问题，所以藏不了太久——我们的船快要不行了，为她做点什么，Jim！”

“不，Scotty，我们要再等等。”奇迹号的主屏幕在下一发鱼雷的攻击下出现了裂痕，但是Jim还是没有改变主意。他在等一个正确的时机。奇迹号虽然只是一艘小型巡洋舰，但他们现在是帝国舰队唯一的希望。

舰桥上又有一台仪器爆炸了。有几个船员受了伤，Jim知道整艘船都有不小的伤亡，但是连McCoy都没有空向他抱怨这个。

Spock接替Stiles坐上了舵手的位置。在他精确的计算和操作之下，奇迹号艰难地躲避着接连不断的炮火攻击，就像一条躲避着群鲨追击的小鱼。

“近了……我们很近了。”Jim死死盯着显示屏上的坐标，他们距离上一次企业号通讯的位置已经非常接近。

罗慕兰舰队的速度明显下降了，他们并不希望在这距离之下提前被地球帝国舰队扫描到，让地球人有所准备。与此同时，他们攻击奇迹号的炮火更加猛烈。

奇迹号几乎已经无可闪躲。

“企业号……企业号回应了窝们的通讯请求！”Chekov欣喜地大喊。

“现在带我们冲出去。”Jim站起来，“一旦进入五万公里的传送范围，把我和Spock还有McCoy医生传送到企业号上。”

遍体鳞伤的奇迹号结束了躲避，在没有护盾的情况下直挺挺地冲出去，如同试图执行自杀计划一般。罗慕兰舰船立刻收拢了包围圈，用上了足以摧毁一整只舰队的火力猛烈地攻击这艘小小的巡洋舰。

奇迹号即将被撕碎，再多任何一枚鱼雷都能击沉它。

“五万公里。”Spock倒数。

火光彻底淹没了奇迹号。

“就是现在！”Jim喊道，“Scotty，启动隐形装置，开始传送！”

奇迹号消失在炮火之中。

同一时间，Jim三人已经站在企业号的舰桥上。

Sulu从舵手的位置回过头来，一脸诧异地看着满身狼狈、脸上还有血迹的Jim。

“Kirk舰长，发生了什么？企业号的探测器显示奇迹号附近有大量能量波动。”

Jim第一时间注意到舰长椅是空的。Pike他们已经抵达了谈判地点，这绝对不是一个好消息。

“是罗慕兰舰队。他们在追击奇迹号，很快他们的攻击目标就是停泊在此处的所有帝国星舰。”Jim飞快地解释，“把奇迹号坐标附近的星域投射到屏幕上，如果来得及，你们还能看见……”

那一整片宇宙空空如也。

“恐怕罗慕兰星舰已经全部隐形了，他们正在全速朝这边靠近。”Spock说。

“攻击随时都会开始。”Jim握紧了拳。 

“Pike舰长和大副已经抵达谈判地点。其他七艘星舰也是如此。”Sulu扭头说，“与下方通讯失效。”

“继续尝试与其他星舰联系。”Jim没有放弃最后的希望。

Lexington和Bradbury号先后响应了他们的通讯请求。

“罗慕兰人？不，不可能。我们并没有侦测到他们有多余的战舰在这附近。”

Jim没有办法多费口舌。他得先做好其他打算。

“Spock，你立刻传送下去，务必找到Pike舰长。”Jim后退一步，坐上舰长椅。“以军衔决定，现在由我接管企业号。”

没有任何人有异议。

Spock消失在舰桥上的一刻，Jim下令企业号升起护盾。

几乎就在下一秒，十余艘罗慕兰战舰出现在企业号的主屏幕上。

无数火光点燃了整片星空，Jim面无表情地看着Lexington和Bradbury陷入火海——直觉告诉他，其他没有响应他的通讯的星舰和巡洋舰可能早就被罗慕兰人偷袭得手。

“现在企业号是帝国可以依靠的唯一防线。”Jim的语气比任何时候都要冷静，这是他们与罗慕兰人的第一仗，他不能让它变成最后一仗。“全部光子鱼雷与相位炮开始发射。我们要做的是守住下面的前哨站，在Spock带回Pike将军和其他舰长之后，从这里全身而退。”

“Jim，Spock他……”McCoy忍不住说，“他只有一个人。”

“我相信他。”Jim紧盯着眼前的屏幕，“就如同相信我自己。”

 

17.

刚刚抵达前哨站，Spock就知道这里已经被罗慕兰人占领。他直接在谈判大厅门口的拐角处成形，距离他前面不远的地上躺着两个穿着星联制服的军官。另外有两个罗慕兰人举着武器从他面前走过去，其中一个发现了他。

“你站在那儿干什么，中士？” 那个罗慕兰人困惑地喊道。他显然误把还穿着罗慕兰军服站在角落里的瓦肯人当成了同僚。

Spock没有回答，等那两个罗慕兰人好奇地走过来，他果断地伸手掐晕了其中一个，同时在另一个人开枪之前制服了对方。

Pike和其他舰长就在大厅里。

Spock从罗慕兰人脸上移开手，他已经得到了全部想要知道的讯息。

他已经很久没有畅快地主动使用心灵融合的能力，当他重新站起来的时候，指尖的神经细胞甚至因为久违的兴奋而灼痛发麻。

站在大厅门口的两个罗慕兰人也丝毫不是瓦肯人的对手。Spock从门后悄无声息地接近，直接开枪击晕了他们。

罗慕兰人倒下的响动惊动了谈判桌前的人，Spock听到人类惊呼和喘气的声音。

确定大厅里并没有其他罗慕兰人守卫，Spock迅速地走到谈判桌前，看到所有地球帝国舰队的人都被束缚带绑在了椅子上。

“我已经说过，我们不会答应你们的条件——”感觉到有人靠近，Pike不假思索地说。他听起来精神还不错，但可能已经受了一些伤，灰白的鬓角染上了隐约血丝。

“我不是罗慕兰人，将军。”Spock说。他蹲下身，开始为Pike解开束缚。

“噢是的，你是……你是Jim的……你是Spock。你在奇迹号上服役。”Pike想起来了，他一边咳嗽一边急切地握住Spock的小臂，“Jim呢，他是不是也来了？”

“Kirk舰长现在正在企业号上。”Spock已经解开了Pike身上的束缚带，开始转向下一个人。

Pike捂着胸口慢慢坐起来，苦笑了一下。“那就好，我们还有希望。”

被绑在Pike身边的是另一名舰长，不过他看起来就没那么放心。

“你是那个瓦肯人。”他转向Pike，不确定地说；“我们真的可以相信他么？他看起来和那些背信弃义的罗慕兰人一模一样。”

“Frank，我们现在还有选择的余地么？要么跟他走，要么死在这里。”Pike态度坚决地说，“而且他是一名帝国军官，你不该在这种时候怀疑他对舰队的忠诚。”

Spock略感意外，抬头看了一眼Pike。从男人的眼睛里他看到了一点熟悉的东西，那和Jim在指挥奇迹号时候的眼神一样，是并不完全逻辑化的坚定和自信——而他们都选择了相信他这个瓦肯人。

“我会立刻与Kirk舰长联系，在恰当的时机进行传送。”Spock完成了最后一项工作，扶着Pike站起身，准备打开通讯器。

就在这时，有一个熟悉的声音在大厅门口响了起来。

“没想到我们这么快又见面了，瓦肯人。”

那个罗慕兰女军官正站在距离他们十米左右的地方，手里的枪口直指Spock。她的笑容依旧妩媚动人，盯着Spock的眼神却满是恼恨。

“我对此并不感到十分意外。”Spock不紧不慢地说。他还没有放下通讯器，然而时间紧迫，明显已经陷入战局的企业号不可能在这时候分神降下护盾，这意味着他们无法立刻传送上船。

Pike也想到了这一点。他扶着Spock肩膀的手缓缓握紧，小声开口：“你先不用管我们，确保自己先逃出去。”

Spock没有松开搀扶Pike的手。“带你离开这里是我的任务，将军。”

“那么，我会再给你一个命令，比Jim的级别更高。”Pike料到了Spock会拒绝，但他下定决心要说服Spock让他先离开。“Jim需要你，地球也是。”

说完他毫不犹豫地抽出了Spock腰间的相位枪，指向对面的罗慕兰人。

可惜还没等他扣动扳机，罗慕兰女军官先开枪了。

Pike倒了下去。

“将军！”Abbott和其他舰长也想从椅子上站起来，可是罗慕兰女军官不知按动了什么机关，他们如同遭到了电击，依次跌倒在地。

“一些好用的装置。”女军官得意地抬高下巴，“也只有人类才会这么傻地自动走入我们准备好的陷阱。哦，不对，不止人类。”

她慢慢走进Spock，手里把玩着冲锋枪。“还有你，自作聪明的瓦肯人。”

Spock绷紧了身体。他感到身后有其他罗慕兰人靠近，他们每一个人手里都有武器。

“好了，现在又只剩下你一个了。”女军官在Spock面前坐下，单手握着冲锋枪，用还留有余温的枪口抬起Spock的下巴。“我该不该再给你一个机会？”

Spock隐约听到身边传来微弱但是还算清晰的呼吸声。Pike被能量束击中了，不过可能还没有失去意识。其他人类将领也有很大的几率还活着，罗慕兰人明显还对地球有所图谋，她只是击晕了他们。

“你的意图并不可能得到满足。我是地球帝国的军人，任何你未能从他们身上得到的东西，都不可能从我身上取得。”他直视着罗慕兰人褐色的眼睛，语气没有丝毫迟疑。

罗慕兰女军官像是听到了极为好笑的话。

“你是个瓦肯人啊，一个瓦肯人会忠诚于地球帝国？我看不到任何逻辑的存在。”她轻佻地勾起Spock的制服前襟，把他拉得更近。“而我也没兴趣从你脑子里挖掘什么信息，你对人类来说只是奴隶和玩物，对我来说也没有区别。我只是觉得你穿这身衣服意外地讨人喜欢，小东西。”

她说着翻过手腕，用枪口抵住Spock的心脏位置。

“如果你希望看到我表现出任何顺从或者害怕，都是不可能的。”Spock的声音没有一丝波澜，仿佛并没有十数把致命武器对着他。

“我知道我不可能得到你。人类给了你充分的自由，现在你已经可以自杀了是不是？所以你才那么有底气。”女军官轻笑了起来，“不过我会安排其他节目。你的主人就是上次跟你一起来的那个金头发小子吧？他一定就在上面其他船上。现在地球人的舰船已经不剩下多少了，你可以等着看我把它们一艘一艘全部摧毁——”

Spock的呼吸停滞了一瞬。

他永远不会忘记当年瓦肯舰队悉数战毁的情形。一艘艘银白色的舰船在冰冷的宇宙中化作碎片，传承数十个世纪的瓦肯荣耀连同底下那颗红色的星球一同在烈焰中陨灭，伴随着每一个瓦肯人的绝望呼号燃烧不熄。

他的脑子里突然冒出了Jim说过的话。

“地球是你的第二故乡。”

那一天，金发青年满是期待地试探他，希望他能喜欢上地球。

Spock当时就知道Jim说的是事实，而此刻他比任何时候都能体会到这句话的意义。

“事实上，我并不认为你们可以做到。”Spock伸出手，缓缓把罗慕兰人的枪口推到一边，“他们比当年的瓦肯准备充分得多。”

大厅里的照明光线忽然变暗了。女军官甚至没有来得及重新把枪对准Spock，她完全没有预料到情况会发生变化。

“我们接收到了能源力场极度不稳定的信号。”她的一个属下匆匆走过来，“有人在这里安装了爆炸物，指挥官，我们最好迅速撤离。”

Spock已经重新捡起相位枪，反过来指着女军官。“我从来没有说过我是一个人。”

罗慕兰人意识到自己可能反过来中了计，她眼里的愤恨已经沸腾，差一点就要扣动扳机。

“指挥官，现在开枪可能会提前引爆炸弹。”她的下属提醒，“我们可能只有不到五分钟，来不及带走他们了。”

Spock想的没错，罗慕兰人本来的确是想把Pike和其他高层将领当成俘虏。

“好，真好。”她愤怒地咬牙，瞪了Spock一眼。“等我们离开这里之后，立刻通知舰队炸毁这个前哨站。”

Spock目送着她带着其他罗慕兰人离开，除了一个人——那个刚才提醒她这里有爆炸物的罗慕兰人留在了最后。

Spock原地站了一会儿，确定Pike和其他人类仍在昏迷状态，才走上前去。

“长官。”那个罗慕兰人摘下头盔，露出一张清秀少女的脸庞。她的五官虽然有罗慕兰人的痕迹，但她的表情有着与罗慕兰人截然不同的平和镇定。

Spock伸出右手，做出了瓦肯问候礼的姿势。“Saavik。”

“我们是否也需要尽快离开这里？”Saavik询问，“T’Pring与Stonn的舰船已经在附近隐形，如果立刻传送，正在交战的罗慕兰帝国与地球帝国注意到我们的概率只有不到百分之一。”

“距离爆炸预定时间还有多久？”Spock问。

Saavik回答：“4.76分钟。罗慕兰总指挥官还未走远，我们仍有机会在离开之后按照原定计划将她与这些地球舰队高层一起抹杀。”

Spock思考了不到一秒。

“让T’Pring保持舰船隐形。你先跟罗慕兰人回去，另行寻找机会回到基地。”

“容我询问你的想法，长官。”Saavik不解地眯起眼睛，“我们等待这次机会已经很久。”

“但这并不是正确的时机。”Spock毫不动摇，“我们仍未做好与罗慕兰人正面交战的准备。一旦实施原本的攻击计划，地球帝国与罗慕兰帝国的实力将不再均衡——瓦肯的力量会面临更快暴露的危机。我们仍需在此次战争中积蓄力量。”

Saavik恍然。“我未能考虑到这一点，这是理应避免的失误。我会立刻回到罗慕兰舰船上，再选择恰当时机离开。”

Spock点了点头。“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”

Saavik同样行了一礼，离去之前又回头看了Spock一眼。“长官，既然战火已燃，你是否也应尽早离开地球舰队回到基地？人类恐怕早晚会得知真相并怀疑于你。”

“Saavik，人类与罗慕兰人并不相同。”Spock垂下视线，看着皱眉昏迷的Pike，又仿佛看着上方更远的另一个人。“他们信任我，就如同我们信任你一样。”

 

企业号上，Jim正紧紧盯着主屏幕上激烈的战况，同时留意着通讯设备。

“我们的护盾能量只剩下不到百分之十了，舰长。”Sulu头也不回地报告，紧接着舰桥上又是一阵持续长达五秒的晃动，“现在是百分之七！”

“继续掌好舵。在下一次攻击之前尽可能闪避，就和你之前几次做得一样。”Jim命令道，又转头问通讯官，“Spock是否传来任何消息？”

“还没有，长官。”Uhura回答。

Jim的视线回到主屏幕上。十二艘罗慕兰战舰的包围圈又缩小了，地球帝国的星舰已有两艘被击沉，剩下的也大多失去了能量，只有企业号还在不断反击。

可是他们也撑不了多久了。Jim再怎么自信乐观，都不可能会轻率到认为自己能凭一己之力打败整个罗慕兰舰队。

他已经坚持了很久，可这也是他第一次指挥一艘帝国旗舰作战，现在他的头部正因为精神的长时间兴奋而隐隐刺痛，搁在舰长椅上的双手虽然看似姿势随意，可掌心早已冷汗涔涔。

“Jim，我们是否考虑撤退？”McCoy正在医疗舱里治疗越来越多的伤员，“毕竟现在只有我们还能离开！”

Jim知道McCoy说的没错，如果他再让企业号在这里多待片刻，这艘星舰的下场可能就会和其他几艘一样。

但他仍愿意赌一把，不到他心里所认为的最后一刻，他不会放弃Spock和Pike他们活着回来的可能。

忽然之间，攻击企业号的火力似乎减弱了。

“舰长，所有罗慕兰战舰的进攻目标发生改变——”Sulu大喊，“他们开始攻击前哨站了！”

第一发鱼雷击中了前哨站的左侧建筑，无数碎片炸裂开来，没有护盾和武器反击，前哨站被毁的速度将远远超过任何一艘星舰。

“企业号，向前，保护前哨站。”Jim从舰长椅上站起来，他的声音都嘶哑了，“就是现在了，Uhura，帮我接通奇迹号！”

“舰长，咳咳，你们那边还好吗？”Scott的声音安然无恙地传出来，“我看到好多星舰被击沉了！天呐告诉我里面没有企业号！”

“你听我说，Scotty——立刻解除隐形，集中全部火力攻击罗慕兰人的旗舰。”Jim长吸了一口气，沉沉说道：“现在就看奇迹号的了。”

“没问题，舰长。”Scott说。

Jim紧张地坐回舰长椅。他的脑子里现在嗡嗡一片，除了让企业号继续为前哨站吸引炮火，替Spock他们争取更多时间之外，他只能等待。

当通讯器真的再次响起来的时候，Jim一下子蹦了起来，他差点以为自己出现了幻听。

“Spock——Spock！你们还好吗？”

一阵杂音之后，Spock的声音清晰稳定地传了出来。

“是的，舰长。其他人都受伤昏迷了，但生命体征稳定。”

“太棒了！”Jim激动地大吼，“抱歉你还需要再等一会儿，Bones！你让医务室做好准备！”

现在就看Scotty和Chekov他们的了。Jim屏住呼吸。

索性奇迹号也没有让他等太久。

“舰长，你看罗慕兰人的后面！”Sulu惊喜地喊道。

罗慕兰人的后方突然燃起战火，大部分战舰被那些不知从哪里飞出来的炮弹打了个措手不及，最正中的旗舰首当其冲，一颗鱼雷击中了它距离舰桥最近的几层甲板，他们的舰队阵型一下子陷入混乱。

多疑的罗慕兰人必然会以为这是地球帝国设下的埋伏，而不会相信这只是那艘他们以为早已击毁的巡洋舰所为。

此时企业号正好已耗尽了最后的护盾能量。

“现在，传送。”Jim握紧了舰长椅的扶手，就像正在完成百米冲刺一般，咬牙顶住眼前一阵阵的晕眩。他同时对Scotty和Spock下了指令。

“舰长，奇迹号已失去能量。”

“舰长，前哨站已被彻底炸毁。”

“舰长，罗慕兰人开始撤退了。”

“舰长，Spock指挥官带着Pike将军和其他舰长、以及奇迹号全部活下来的四十八名船员在传送室报到。”

Jim虚脱似的仰起头，无声地大笑起来。“现在，我下令——企业号返航。”

 

地球帝国，旧金山，舰队总医院。

Jim和Spock一起走向Pike的特护病房，这是他第一次看到瓦肯人穿着舰队的灰色制服，他的注意力总是会忍不住被Spock帽檐下长长的黑发和被修身布料衬托得更加流畅好看的腰线吸引，这让他一路上错过了至少一打漂亮小护士仰慕的目光。

不过他至少记得在跨进Pike病房之前整了整衣领，收敛了脸上梦游般傻笑的表情。

Pike已经清醒了，虽然他的腿上还打着厚厚的石膏，不过精神明显还不错。

“当拯救帝国的英雄感觉怎样？”他看着Jim打趣道。

“要说实话吗？”Jim挠了挠下巴，故意装作苦恼沉思的模样。“其实跟以前差不多啊。原本我走到哪里都有人尖叫，现在可能尖叫声更高了？”

“我并没有听到任何分贝高于一般打招呼的声响。”Spock背着双手幽幽说道。

“瓦肯人的耳朵和一般人类构造不同。”Jim挥了挥手。

Spock挑眉。“我们能捕捉到更大范围的不同频率振动，舰长。”

“但你肯定没听见我现在在说什么。”Jim夸张地动了动嘴唇，无声地强调：叫我Jim。

Spock似乎还想争辩什么，不过Pike已经受不了了——他挥了挥手，让Spock先出去。

Jim在病床一侧坐下，拿起一个苹果，在Pike以为他打算为自己这个病人削平果的时候，Jim已经自顾自把它塞进了嘴里。“所以你感觉还不错吧？”

“不太好。”Pike神色复杂地看着Jim，“看到你和瓦肯人我的眼睛就有点疼，看到你一个人的时候我又头疼。”

“医生说你们的神经系统没有遭到太大损伤？”Jim帮Pike把伤腿调整到一个更舒服的高度，“应该只是暂时影响行走。”

“这不重要，Jim。”Pike忽然说，“我能不能行走，能不能再去太空，这都不再重要。”

Jim不明所以地抬起头。

“战争打响了。”Pike看向窗外。

现在的蓝天依旧平静，不知何时会被战火熏染。

“舰队更需要的是你们这些年轻人，你们才是帝国未来和平的希望。”

Jim沉默了一会儿。“和平需要所有人的努力。”

Pike笑着拍了一下他的肩膀。“我也依旧在努力。Jim，前线是适合你施展才华的地方，而我会为你们守住后方。现在企业号是你的了。我听说你还跟Archer他们要求，必须让Spock当你的大副。”

Jim的心提了起来。司令部还没有批准他的请求。

Pike盯着Jim看了一会儿，叹了口气。“有时候我会想，你是不是太年轻了。理想化，一厢情愿地相信直觉，有时候还冒着傻气。”

“我并不认为这是草率或者情感驱动的想法，将军。”Jim严肃地辩驳，“Spock为舰队做出了极大的贡献，我做出摘除中枢神经抑制器的决定也是基于他自愿冒着生命危险执行任务的需要。舰队向来赏罚分明，此次晋升完全合情合理。”

“这些话你都在申请书里翻来覆去说了好几遍了，我记得很清楚。”Pike笑着指了指太阳穴。

“你不相信Spock？”Jim皱眉。

“我相信你。”Pike强调，“而且，我也想要更彻底和长久的和平。Jim，你知道我在说什么。你们的手——你们这一代人的手是干净的。你们是新的希望。”

Jim隐约知道Pike想说什么了。

不仅是他选择相信Spock，Pike也选择了相信瓦肯。

因为他们曾经错过一次，让战争横亘在地球与瓦肯之间，而和平却是他们与那个已经陨落的星球共同渴望的东西。

他们不会赌错。


	3. 星际战争篇

18.

企业号是一艘真正的星舰，它的规模和战斗能力大约是奇迹号的十倍。Jim坐在刚刚属于自己的舰长舱房里，觉得舰船上的一切熟悉又陌生。这是他的船，他从小梦寐以求的宝贝。她是如此完美，令他目眩神迷，恨不得仔细研究一下她的每一个零件——而他相信他的轮机长已经开始这么做了。

电脑女声提醒他有人敲门的时候，他刚刚关闭PADD上关于罗慕兰舰船的构造资料和战争部署，准备去浴室洗个澡。

门打开了，Jim看到他的瓦肯大副站在门口。Spock还是和在奇迹号上一模一样的装束，长发高高束起，除了深蓝色的科学官制服袖口的军衔换成了显眼的两条银杠。

“嗨，指挥官。”Jim松开手里的毛巾，轻快地打了个招呼。他一点也不介意自己此刻正裸露上身，而Spock的眼神直勾勾地扫过来，就像被某种神秘的宇宙磁力黏在了他身上。

“与97个地球日之前相比，你的体脂率至少下降了三点四个百分点。”Spock非常细微地皱了皱眉，“我应该向McCoy医生建议调整你的食谱。”

“我看起来难道不是更完美了吗？”Jim撇了下嘴，不甘心地向Spock展示了一下自己若隐若现的腹肌和肱二头肌，“Bones以前就老抱怨我的体型，我想我好不容易达到了他眼中的健康标准。”

“我想医生的这一标准对你来说过于严苛了。考虑到一名星舰舰长平时的工作强度与承受的压力，你需要摄入更多的营养。”Spock说完又走近了一些，眼神柔软起来，带着赞赏落在Jim引以为豪的肌肉曲线上。“事实上，我认为你的身体无论何时都具有极高的审美价值。”

Jim大笑起来。“老天，我真没想到有一天能从我的瓦肯人嘴里听到类似于‘我的男朋友任何时候都那么帅’这种傻乎乎的情话。”

Spock动了动嘴唇，似乎想要反驳，不过Jim靠过来，在他嘴角落下了一个用力又格外响亮的亲吻。

“我们还有时间，不过没有那么久。”Jim只紧挨着在他唇上磨蹭了一小会儿，就又退了回去，在沙发椅上坐下。他随手打开了控制面板上的音乐播放器，放松地窝在椅子上，舒展着双腿，坐姿一如既往地随意。

Spock在Jim对面坐了下来。他专注地聆听着那乐曲的旋律，似乎有点出神。

“二十二世纪的地球民谣。”Jim密切关注着Spock的表情，如果他现在确实已经能从瓦肯人的表情上读出些许端倪的话，他发现Spock仿佛有所触动。“如果你不喜欢的话，我们可以一起干点别的，例如下一盘象棋。”

“并不需要，Jim。我相当欣赏人类在音乐方面的创造力。当然，我也很乐意与你下棋。”Spock语气柔和地表示。

Jim单手支着下巴凑近了他的瓦肯人。“我们以后还有很多机会一起下棋。更彻底、更充分地……慢慢来。”

任何与Spock待在一起的私人时光都是值得期待的，他们现在一起在他最心爱的舰船上，而且又住得很近。Jim开始觉得他果然一开始就不该考虑把信用点花在爱荷华的农场上。在地下拍卖场一掷千金将成为James T Kirk这辈子做出的最明智的决定，他一定会在自传里添上这笔——当下才是他最想要的生活。

“所以，瓦肯人也喜欢音乐？”Jim好奇地问，“我记得你并不喜欢那些我曾经读给你听的诗歌。”在地球上的时候，他就发现这招人类传统的示爱方式收效甚微。幸好比起充满文艺细胞的雅典诗人，Jim本身就更像一个来自罗马的武将。

Spock略微斟酌了一下词句。“瓦肯与地球有着一定的文化差异。我们视语言为交流手段，所以希望它们是尽可能精确而逻辑的。但是音乐有所不同。它们可以刺激特定的神经网络，帮助我们更好地放松，让大脑更有效率地运作。此外，弹奏乐器亦能加强手指运动的协调性与灵活性。”

Jim准确地在Spock一长串解释中抓住了重点。“所以你很擅长乐器。”

“大部分都并不比操纵各种实验仪器难学。”Spock用一种轻描淡写但令Jim移不开眼的高傲神态说道，“人类乐器中，我比较偏好钢琴与竖琴，能最大程度锻炼手指。”

Jim幻想着Spock修长的手指在乐器上灵活舞动的场景，忍不住抓住了Spock的手，轻轻蹭了蹭那形状优美的指尖。瓦肯人的手反射性地颤抖了一下，随后回握住Jim的手。

Jim舔了舔嘴唇，笑得毫不掩饰。他当然知道自己的动作意味着什么。现在Spock的中枢神经抑制器已经除去了，即使他们并没有充足的时间，他也能做很多事情，让彼此感觉到亲密。

“我期待……有一天能听到你的演奏。”Jim轻声说。他知道大概有很多瓦肯人曾被要求为人类的娱乐服务，所以他希望这个建议听起来更加公正。“我大概可以……给你口哨伴奏？以前我在洗澡时候唱歌老被Bones嫌弃，不过我相信我的歌声肯定很有魅力，只是他不懂得欣赏罢了。”

“我也相信。”Spock的眉毛挑起一个愉悦的弧度，“而且我的母亲曾告诉过我，人类不仅仅会在音乐中表达对艺术与美的追求，同时也会倾注大量的感情。”

“她说的很对。”Jim爽快地承认，“例如我现在就很想对你唱一百首情歌。”

“这也同样令人期待。”Spock抬起Jim的手，拇指在他手腕内侧轻轻蹭动。

Jim想他的瓦肯人大概也在刚才给他唱了一段情歌。他的胸腔里刮起了十级宇宙风暴，心脏被吹得七倒八歪，好不容易才忍下了亲吻那些手指的冲动。前线命令随时会抵达，他们没工夫调情了。

室内的乐声正在持续，Jim忽然觉得那旋律熟悉起来。

“Jim，你选择播放的这首乐曲——我们曾在地球上一起听到过。”Spock忽然说，“在旧金山的中央商业街上。”

Jim稍微愣了一下才想起来。“Bones给他女儿买的全息八音盒。”

“我的母亲，过去时常哼唱这首歌。”Spock缓声说道，微微低下头，凝视着他和Jim交缠在一起的手。“她说过，人类会通过音乐怀念家乡。”

Jim的心情略微沉重起来。他想起了当时在街道上的对话，还有随后发生的事情。他一直在尽最大的努力让Spock对地球和人类产生归属感——但是他忘不掉，Spock更忘不掉，这个宇宙里还有很多的瓦肯人，依旧被人类与其他种族当成卑微的奴隶。

“Spock。我很抱歉。”Jim诚恳地说，虽然这句话显得毫无作用。

而Spock的确并不需要道歉。

“Jim，我只想说，你当时的话，我现在有了另外的回答。”瓦肯人握紧了Jim的手，深沉的瞳仁里闪过郑重与肃然。“我很高兴地球亦是我的故乡。我如今有了第二次机会，可以为家园而战。”

Jim屏住了呼吸。他长久以来的目的似乎达到了，可是现在他并没有感到任何轻松愉快，而是愈发因身上责任而沉重。

“舰桥呼叫舰长。”通讯器中适时地出现了Sulu的声音，“我们收到消息，距离最近的帝国前哨站141-3遭到罗慕兰人偷袭。”

Jim立刻松开Spock的手，两人同时站起来。

“通知舰队总部，企业号立刻前往救援。Scotty，给我最高曲速。Bones，医疗部随时待命。”Jim下了一连串命令，看了一眼Spock。

他们没有再进行更多闲谈。这是战争，企业号需要她的舰长和大副。等回到舰桥之后，Jim知道他与Spock之间所有的交流都只会关于战术，而他不能再分心多看瓦肯人一眼。

 

企业号最终抵达的时候，前哨站已被罗慕兰人炸毁了五分之四。Jim立刻下令以最高火力反击。在一艘巡洋舰被击沉之后，罗慕兰人开始撤退，Jim象征性地追击了一段距离，随后开始对剩下的那座前哨站实施救援。

企业号开始接收下面的伤员，传送进行到一半的时候，传感器发现了一点异样。

“舰长，我们附近还有一艘舰船。”Sulu看着读数禀报，“好像是克林贡人。”

Jim握紧了舰长椅的扶手。这可不是好消息。

“通知传送室，暂停传送。升起护盾。”

企业号以亚光速向前推进了一段距离，距离那可疑的克林贡舰船更近了一点，同时挡在失去反抗能力的前哨站之前。

“那帮该死的凸脑壳是怎么回事？Jim，医疗舱塞不下更多伤员了。”McCoy在通讯器那头叫喊，“我们最好赶紧把剩下的人带上来，然后离开这里。有人伤得很重，得去最近的舰队基地。”

“我知道，Bones。”Jim摸了摸下巴，向Chekov吩咐，“继续扫描那艘敌舰。”

“报告舰长，那似乎不肆克林贡的战舰。抗起来比较像运输船。”Chekov说。

“克林贡人的运输船为何会出现在这里？”Jim戒备起来。这儿虽然离克林贡的中立区也不远，可是他们没有理由在此处停留。

“有没有可能是战舰伪装的？就和罗慕兰人喜欢干的事情一样。”Sulu问。

“把战舰伪装成运输船，不太像他们的风格。”Jim摇了摇头。克林贡人天生好战，如果要隐匿行踪，他们宁可选择隐形。

“舰长，数据显示，这艘克林贡运输船已经失去了动力。”Spock抬头说道，“而且他们的反物质模块主导管似乎受到了爆炸的影响发生破损，如果再在此处停留，船只会在七分钟之内爆炸。我们最好立刻撤退。”

“或者击沉他们。”Sulu建议。

Jim皱了下眉。克林贡人出现的时机太过凑巧，地球已与罗慕兰开战，作为第三方势力、也是帝国一直以来的强敌，很难相信他们出现的目的是善意的。

然而不能忽视的是，他们似乎已经失去了抵抗能力，而这一致命损伤只可能是罗慕兰人的攻击造成的。

“继续向前推进，靠近那艘船。”Jim做出了某个决定，“Uhura，打开呼叫频道。”

“舰长，克林贡人并不会选择投降。”Spock提醒。

对方的确没有给出回应，Jim并不惊讶。

“Sulu，牵引光束。我们来把这艘船带出危险区域。”Jim毫不犹豫地说。

Sulu虽然执行了这一指令，但他非常意外。“舰长，我们为何要帮助敌人？”

Jim眯了一下眼睛，没有回答。

牵引光束刚刚触到克林贡人的船，呼叫频道接通了。

一个满头乱发、战甲破损的克林贡人出现在企业号的主屏幕上。

“人类。”他大声咆哮着，露出尖利的牙齿，紧接着说了一连串的克林贡语。

Uhura跟着翻译了出来。“他说，要我们立刻停止羞辱他们，克林贡人不接受敌人的怜悯。”

Jim坐在舰桥椅上纹丝不动。企业号继续拖着运输船离开爆炸的影响范围。

“我们人类的确在打仗。”Jim镇定地说，“不过我没记错的话，我们目前的敌人是罗慕兰人。而碰巧损坏你们船只的，也是罗慕兰人。”

克林贡人沉默了一会儿。

“即使是在战场上，我们对待失去抵抗能力的敌人仍会施以人道主义援助。”Jim随后强调了一下，“何况我们目前不是敌人。”

克林贡人又咆哮了一声。

Uhura别扭地翻译道：“他骂我们虚伪。”

Jim不再说话了。他已经传达了所有意思，企业号也帮助对方到了安全地带。他不想再做多余的事情。

在企业号返航之前，克林贡人说了最后一句话。

“克林贡不会忘记复仇。”

这是用地球通用语说的。Jim感觉他的目的已经达到，他满意地笑了起来。

“舰长，如果被舰队总部知道你帮了一艘克林贡船，也许会有人不太高兴。”Sulu满心担忧地叹了口气。他在地面工作的时间比较长，对帝国的官僚系统相当熟悉。

“我只是做了我觉得对帝国最有好处的事情。”Jim满不在乎地耸了耸肩。

舰队高层看他不顺眼的人有很多，但现在企业号在他手里，他是前线指挥的那一个。

“舰长，窝觉得泥做的对。”Chekov说。

“克林贡不会成为地球的朋友，但是他们现在成为了我们敌人的敌人。”Spock站在Jim身后，同样表达了对Jim决定的支持。

敌人的敌人。Jim心想，在某种意义上——地球虽然曾经是瓦肯的敌人，但他们现在至少也是敌人的敌人。

也许这就是Pike也在期待的转机。

 

19.

 

战争一旦开始，时间的计数开始变得既快又漫长。地球帝国在那次谈判陷阱中损失了三艘宪法级旗舰和近百艘僚舰，在战争的初期陷入不利，接连失去了安塔芮丝星系和雅达拉星系的好几个星球。

但Jim从未想过地球会输，或者说他们根本不可以输。以企业号为首的其余星舰顽强地抵抗住了罗慕兰人的进攻，将他们挡在了帝国中心太阳系之外，让那些罗慕兰猛禽无法再前进一步。

帝国决定将全部产能投入军备，在第四个月的时候舰队已经拥有了战前双倍的星舰数目，全新的防线逐步成型。企业号仍坚守在战斗的第一线上，而且Jim确信，他们已经有了反击的能力。

“舰长，舰队总部传来的战报，无畏号和约克顿号已经来到卡诺帕斯附近，将在一个小时后与我们汇合。”

Jim坐在舰长椅上，朝Sulu点了点头。相比刚刚上战场的时候，他的体型消瘦了不少，一双蓝眼却越发有神。他的右肩缠着绷带，那是在五天前争夺卡拉迪乌斯四号星时候受的伤。当时有一枚鱼雷正面击穿了企业号的护盾，Jim被冲击波从舰长椅上击飞了出去。

McCoy事后感慨，如果不是这艘船上正好有一名瓦肯大副，而且他还在Jim撞到台阶之前做出了及时反应，那么Jim就不仅仅是肩胛骨折那么简单了。他的脖子会断成两截。

“按照之前的作战计划，企业号需要以7.8级曲速前往汇合点，最终目的地与沦陷区十分接近，舰长，我建议我们做好随时作战的准备。”

Spock从科学官控制台前回头。他的动作还有些别扭，Jim知道他之前也受了不轻的伤，而且执拗地拒绝了治疗，在Jim躺在医疗舱的时候一刻不曾离开舰桥。他在那两天内打退了罗慕兰人的五次进攻。

而在Jim恢复行动力之后，他甚至都没有时间与他的瓦肯人单独相处。每次他想走下舰长椅，和Spock说上一两句并非作战指令的话的时候，该死的煞风景的罗慕兰人就又出现了。

“没错，Spock。通知其他巡洋舰，全舰戒备，随时准备战斗。”Jim下令。他觉得自己的身体像是黏在了舰长椅上，全身的肌肉都快僵硬了。他发誓这一次一定要狠狠地踹一记罗慕兰人的屁股，让他们滚出帝国的领区。

在接下来的半个小时内，企业号都没有开火。那群苍蝇头一回这么安静，这让Jim本能地感到戒备。距离汇合点还有二十分钟航程的时候，Chekov报告侦测系统发现前方星域存在舰船信号。

那不是罗慕兰战舰。

“舰长，那肆约克顿号。”Chekov带着惊讶说。

可是企业号的呼叫频道没有得到任何回应。

传感器开始捕捉到越来越多的约克顿号的信号，可那不是完整的。三十秒过后，越来越多的银白色合金碎片出现在主屏幕上。昔日与企业号一模一样的宪法级星舰支离破碎，在虚空中无力漂浮。而约克顿号的残骸附近，更多的舰船碎片显示，它所率领的其余二十艘巡洋舰也已经全军覆没。

Jim放在膝盖上的手握成了拳头。半个多小时以前，他还和他的同僚通过话，现在整艘舰船就在他眼前，甲板上却已经毫无生命迹象。但这就是战争，他已经无数次目睹了战友的牺牲。他无法预料下一秒会发生什么，包括企业号和他自己，他们随时都有可能战毁在这片深空。 而他唯一能做的，就是带领着企业号和下属舰队的全部船员，坚持到最后。

“附近已经没有罗慕兰人的踪迹。”Sulu报告。

“舰长，罗慕兰人都是伪装的高手。”Spock说，“如果他们启用了隐形装置，那么即使我们已经被一个舰队包围，传感器也不会发现。”

Jim沉思了一会儿。“你说的对，Spock，他们很狡猾。但是我相信那群罗慕兰疯子没那么沉得住气。他们已经击沉了一艘帝国旗舰，显然会得意洋洋地寻求更大的功劳。Chekov，帮我侦测一下这块星域的空间环境。”

三十秒之后，领航员向Jim报告，在约克顿号战沉坐标的附近有一片小行星带。

“我们的敌人很有可能就埋伏在那附近。”Jim相信自己的直觉，“他们知道了舰队的目标。如果我们想要以最快的速度突袭Nelvana III，那么按照原定计划，我们必须经过那个地方。”

“他们为什么不回援Nelvana？或者主动进攻。”Sulu问。

在Jim开口之前，Spock回答了舵手的问题。“这是典型的罗慕兰战术。他们倾向于等待敌人自投罗网，这将使他们以最小损失赢得最佳战果。”

Jim和Spock交换了一个眼神。他们在私下已经讨论了无数次罗慕兰人的战术习惯，Spock甚至向他介绍了几场当年罗慕兰与瓦肯交战时的重大战役。毫无疑问，躲在小行星带附近、趁他们因环境被迫减速时偷袭，这种行为非常符合罗慕兰人的一贯做法。

“与无畏号建立通讯，请他们改变航向，绕过小行星带。”Jim下令，“让他们先到Nelvana III去。”

“舰长，从罗慕兰人攻击约克顿号的火力来看，他们此次出动了不少于五十艘战舰，至少包括十艘猛禽。”Spock挑了一下眉，“如果我们不事先与无畏号会合，那么我们的战力将只有对方一半。”

“那不正好说明他们没给Nelvana III留下什么防御力量？”Jim咧嘴一笑，“放心吧，我们能做到。Mr. Sulu，在启航之前，用牵引光束回收部分约克顿号舰队的碎片。记得各个型号的船都收一部分。”

这并不是一个寻常的命令，但当Jim说完，舰桥上的船员们看起来竟更有信心了。Jim已经带着他们完成了许多不可能完成的任务，这也将会是下一个奇迹。

完全如同Jim和Spock预料，企业号和其余三十艘舰船刚刚抵达小行星带，数十艘罗慕兰战舰就凭空出现了。

“我得庆幸他们的技术还不算稳定，在攻击之前必须解除隐形。”

Jim在船身剧烈晃动之下牢牢地把自己稳定在舰长椅上。他的舰队提前做好了准备，在罗慕兰人攻击之前减速并列好阵型，沿着小行星群的外围尽可能地分散地排列成一条直线。罗慕兰舰队没有能像之前围歼约克顿号那样一次包围他们的船。

“左前方护盾能量剩下百分之七十。”Sulu说。

即使企业号上有整个帝国舰队最好的舵手，他们还是不可避免地吸引了大部分炮火，短短三十秒交火中被罗慕兰人的鱼雷击中了两次。

在企业号的左侧，两艘帝国轻型巡洋舰被击沉了。而另一个方向上，企业号的光子鱼雷配合着另一艘巡洋舰的相位炮成功引爆了一艘罗慕兰猛禽。

“继续将能量转移到护盾上，改变航向，334-mark-7。”Jim在又一次剧烈震动结束后下令。任谁都看得出来，他们正面决战的胜算几乎为零。

战火毫无减弱的迹象，企业号率领着剩下的巡洋舰突然掉头就走，不加减速地朝小行星带深处钻去。

罗慕兰战舰紧追而上，炮火攻势愈发凶猛。他们的速度稍逊于帝国星舰，但是远不至于会被轻松甩脱。

企业号终于靠近了那颗最大的小行星，Jim向整个舰队发布了一个电磁讯号。

“就是现在。”Jim大声说。

在罗慕兰人的光炮击碎了附近一颗陨石的同时，企业号在火光中抛出了大量之前收集的星舰碎片，这将造成他们已经遭到重创的假象。

与此同时，企业号带着全部的船飞快地挤入了天体分布最为密集的区域。由于引力的干扰，Jim知道罗慕兰人的探测系统会暂时失去信号。

直到仪器重新被校准，他们至少有了五分钟时间。

Jim从舰长椅上刷得站了起来。

“Sulu，跟我一起去6号甲板报到。”

Spock几乎在同一时间以极快的速度从座位上站了起来，追着Jim走向电梯。

“我们得突围，Spock。企业号需要掩护，更小的星舰才能躲在小行星后面不被很快发现。”Jim解释。

“我没有看到你有离开舰桥的必要性，舰长。”Spock表情紧绷。

“不，我需要。我们船上有两艘最新的挑战级战斗艇，你还记得吗？”Jim飞快地说，“得找两个最好的驾驶员。这是我们唯一的胜算。”

“那么我可以……”Spock急着说。

Jim好笑地拍了拍Spock的肩膀。“你是个科学官，Spock。难道你有驾驶战舰的经验？”

“我……”Spock张了张嘴，仿佛有一句话呼之欲出。他迫切地担心Jim的安危，比起这个，承认自己曾在瓦肯舰队的经历并不算什么。

可惜Jim没有给他这个坦白的机会。

“舰桥需要你。Spock，等我回来。”

Jim说完，和往常一样朝瓦肯人笑了一下，随后背过身去深吸了口气，下定决心绝对不会让这次微笑成为最后一次。

 

挑战级是帝国舰队最新研发出的战舰型号，拥有更加灵巧的身形和更快的速度，同时配备了相当于宪法级旗舰三分之一的火力。最关键的一点是，正是凭借着Jim数月前从罗慕兰人那里拿到的隐形设备，尚在实验中的挑战级战斗艇第一次拥有了隐形能力。

作为一艘具备高度灵活性的小型战斗专用舰，挑战级只需要极少的人力操作，一名驾驶员已经足够完成飞行任务。Jim坐进并不太宽敞的驾驶舱，电脑提醒他动力和武器均已准备就绪，通讯也一切正常。

除了Jim和Sulu之外，其他小型战斗艇也已经做好准备，听从Jim的指令隐蔽在各个小行星的引力场内。Jim注意到罗慕兰战舰开始朝正确的方位移动，这意味着他们已经修正了传感器误差，下一轮战斗即将开始。

“来吧，Sulu，让我们给罗慕兰人一次迎头痛击！”Jim感到热血在胸腔翻涌，握着操纵杆的手指因为兴奋而痉挛。

比起在舰长椅上的正襟危坐，再次驾驶战斗艇带来的刺激感让Jim想起了学院里的模拟飞行比赛。与那些计分游戏不同的是，Jim更加的清醒，也更渴望胜利。

在罗慕兰人的炮火锁定企业号之前，躲在小行星带之间的战斗艇率先开火，这种程度的火力不会对猛禽级的战舰造成太大影响，但足以损耗普通的敌舰护盾。

当双方进入近距离交火阶段，地形优势带来的影响远胜于无法同时保持攻击的隐形能力。即使有着明显的火力差距，罗慕兰人一时也无法占到多大便宜。

Jim知道赢得这一战的关键在于速度。企业号的护盾和武器能量都不可能持续太久。

Spock告诉他企业号右前方三十度的护盾即将失效。

“Sulu，九点钟方向。那艘猛禽是你的，另外两艘归我。”

Jim说完，立刻提速朝那艘距离企业号最近、仍在持续开火的猛禽冲去。他在保持着最高推动速度的情况下，操纵着战斗艇躲开了一发光炮，在进入最短安全射程的瞬间锁定敌舰护盾最薄弱的翼尾处，结束隐形全力攻击。

一连串的相位脉冲炮击破了猛禽的护盾，扫描结果显示敌舰遭到百分之三十的损伤，武器暂时失活。

Jim没有任何自得的时间，他已经暴露了位置，另一艘猛禽的炮火全部对准了他。

战斗艇的护盾在第一发光炮之下就瞬间失效，Jim的头狠狠地撞到了仪表盘上，他差一点被甩出了驾驶座。他的太阳穴一阵阵钝痛，有血湿哒哒地糊住了他的睫毛，不过他还没有失去意识，战斗艇及时进入了隐形状态。

“舰长？你还好吗？企业号……护盾……传送……”

Spock的声音从通讯器传来，越来越模糊，最终被滋滋作响的噪声取代。

Jim伸出手，把通讯器面板外裸露的一根导线压了回去。一串火花窜了出来，读数显示仪器已经高度不稳定，他大概只有最后一次通讯机会了。

不远处爆炸的火光吸引了Jim的注意，他高兴地发现Sulu成功让另一艘敌舰失去了动力。

罗慕兰人已经开始恐慌，他看得出来。他们开始收缩战线，数艘轻型战舰逐渐朝剩下的猛禽级战舰靠拢。他们并没有预料到帝国能这么快把隐形装置投入实战。

实际上罗慕兰人并没有想错。战争促使了军事科技的极速发展，但是挑战级战舰的确还在试验阶段。Jim瞥了眼满屏幕的异常读数，镇定地关闭了红色警报。

三分钟之后，他就会失去动力，彻底暴露在罗慕兰人面前。

“舰长，我正在靠近最左侧的那艘敌舰。”Sulu的声音时断时续地传来，“可我的能量快用完了，最多只能完成这最后一次攻击。”

“收到，Sulu。在击中目标之后，立刻返回企业号。Kirk离线。”

Jim说完舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，握紧了手里的操纵杆。罗慕兰人还有三艘猛禽战斗力完好，他需要为Sulu和企业号提供掩护。

他现在就像准备着猛踩油门朝悬崖一头冲过去。Jim忍不住想，瓦肯人会说什么呢？Spock一定会觉得他的做法不符合逻辑。但他说过，他能做得到——他能带领企业号打赢这次战斗，让人类打赢这次战争。

这是他必须去做的事情。

Jim再次全速飞向罗慕兰舰队的中间，他看到Sulu驾驶的战斗艇在左侧显形了，并且偷袭得手。Jim同时结束了隐形，挡在其他敌舰和Sulu之间，尽最大的努力在吸引过来的大部分炮火之间盘旋躲闪。

Sulu的战斗艇再次消失了，他应该已经成功返航。

Jim设定好一个最后的航向，默默松开操纵杆。

他又看了通讯器一眼，遗憾地发现它已经整个裂开了，彻底失去了作用。

“Spock。”Jim小声喊了一句，虽然舰桥上的瓦肯人并不能听见。

六七枚鱼雷朝他飞过来，失去动力的战斗艇依靠惯性直挺挺地冲向距离最近的罗慕兰战舰。

在被鱼雷击中之前，Jim先一步引爆了船上的反动力装置。

“舰长！”

Jim仿佛听到有人在喊他。是瓦肯人的声音。

但通讯器依然是坏的。

“Jim……”

这一次他真的听见了，不是来自通讯器，而是来自他的脑海里，心里……来自他所处的这片宇宙的每一处。

“带我回去，Spock。”

Jim在心底高声呐喊。

在爆炸带来的高热能量光吞没他之前，他满意地看到自己的身体开始粒子化。

 

20.

Jim在全部舰桥成员的注视下逐渐成形，他第一眼就看到了坐在舰长椅上的Spock。瓦肯人紧张的表情在那一瞬间松懈了下来，额头上和嘴角还有深绿色的干涸的血迹，长发乱糟糟地披散着，蓝色制服的袖口也破了一块。

“我回来了。”Jim哑着嗓子微笑。

Spock立刻站了起来，扶了Jim一把，让他坐回舰长椅上。

Jim的身体发软，但他知道战斗还未结束。

他盯着眼前破了一角的屏幕。主舰失去动力之后，罗慕兰舰队阵型大乱，开始后撤败逃。

“全速追击。”Jim命令。

接下来的战斗局势完全掌握在了企业号和帝国舰队的手里，也许罗慕兰人完好的舰船数量仍占据优势，但他们气势已失，在企业号的光子鱼雷和相位炮扫射下毫无还手之力，只能一艘一艘被击沉。

“我说过我们能做到。"Jim得意地翘起嘴角。

他们赢了，而且是大获全胜。

“可我们差点就失去了你。”Uhura摘下耳机，哽咽着说。不仅是她，整个舰桥的船员都没有一个表现出因赢得战斗而来的喜悦，大家的表情多数都是惊惶的，仿佛不相信Jim已经安全地回到船上。

“窝以为抓不住你了，舰长！”Chekov激动地大喊，看起来差点哭了。

“真的只差一点点。要不是Mr. Spock突然冲过来输入坐标，我简直无法想象……”Sulu的肩膀还在血流不止，坚毅的飞行员眼眶也是红的。“你掩护了我，长官，谢谢。”

Jim做了一个暂停的手势。“大家的表现都很英勇。我现在的自我感觉无与伦比的好……”

一只手按住了Jim的肩膀。

“你给我马上滚到医务室来！”通讯器里传来首席医务官的怒吼。

“好的，医生。舰长马上就到。”Spock冷着嗓子回答。还没有等Jim做出任何反应，他就强硬地搂了上来，扶着Jim走向电梯。

原本Jim还想抗议，但他的身体并不像预期中的那般运作正常。兴奋过度的肌肉正隐隐作痛，额角上的伤口阵阵疼痒，他的手脚失去了力气，这让他在刚刚进入电梯的一瞬间就倒在了Spock身上。

“幸好有你。”Jim靠在Spock的肩膀上，伤口的锐痛让他连续大口地喘气。在舰桥上被强行压制忽视的疼痛一下子全回来了。

“我无法劝阻你下一次继续拿生命冒险，因为我知晓这符合舰船和整个帝国的利益。”Spock的语速很快，但并没有责怪的意思。“我只希望下一次你决定执行类似任务的时候，我能陪在你身边。”

“但这并不符合舰队的规章，我和你，我们必须有一个留在船上……”

“我并不记得你是一个热爱遵守规则的人，Jim。”

“好吧，我的确不是。但我记得你是，Spock。但你现在的表现简直像是在说‘去他妈的规章’。”Jim笑了起来，“这一点都不瓦肯。”

“我无法反驳。如果你认为我的请求不合适，我可以向舰队总部辞去大副职务。”Spock沉声说，他的手指轻轻落在Jim的脸颊上，神情专注而坚定。“在我向地球帝国尽忠之前，我更忠诚于你。”

Jim哑然。过了一会儿才摇了摇头，半开玩笑说：“嘿，现在的情况可是我花了好几万信用点买来的。你让我上哪儿去找这么棒的大副？”

“如果我的记忆并未出现差错，你买的是我，而不是企业号的大副。”Spock挑眉。

“不管是那种情况，你都得听我的……留在这里，这是个命令。”Jim按捺着心底的焦躁。

“我没有去其他地方的意愿。”Spock说。他的手仍在Jim的脸颊和后颈上轻柔移动，虽然他的眼神从Jim脸上移开了。

Jim努力想从突如其来的不确定感中挣脱出来。他现在又像回到了刚把Spock带回家不久的时候，随时都觉得瓦肯人会离他而去。这也许是错觉，毕竟Spock早就对他卸下了防备，他们的关系不再是不平等的单方的压迫。大概是战争带来的后遗症，安全感在这种高压环境下很难稳定。

“你是怎么找到我的？是因为瓦肯人的心灵感应能力么？”Jim换了个话题。

“并不是传统意义上的心灵感应。瓦肯人只具备基础的精神感应能力。”Spock说，“这更像我与你之间形成的特殊联系。”

Jim吃了一惊。“你是说链接？我听说过。”

“并不完全是这样。”Spock解释，“我们并没有完成精神链接的仪式，这需要多次的彻底的心灵融合。在刚才的情况之下，我对你的疼痛有隐约的感知，可能是因为我们之前的单向融合仍有一定残余，这在我情绪波动较为强烈的时候产生了意料之外的效果。”

“好吧，我真没想到……有一天我会因为你那玩意儿捡回一条命。”Jim说不上是失落还是庆幸，“总之我得谢谢你。你救了我，第三次。”

在到医务室之前，他可以让电梯停一会儿。一个吻不会消耗太多体力。

 

在企业号击溃罗慕兰舰队的同时，无畏号也顺利拿下了Nelvana III上的军事基地。地球帝国赢得了这场关键战役，最终逆转了战争初期的劣势，开始与罗慕兰帝国正面抗衡。企业号在之后的几周又连连获胜，带着帝国舰队闪电般突破了罗慕兰人的边境防线，并最终抵达了Devron星系。

罗慕兰舰队被迫不断后撤，从进攻沦为防御。人类的舰船已经离罗慕路斯不远。也许只要再多一点时间，Jim就能彻底赢下这场战争，逼罗慕兰人投降。

“这片区域已经没有罗慕兰人的船。”Spock说。

他们已经连续两天没有投入任何一场战斗，那些在整个阿尔法和贝塔象限横行无忌的鸟形战舰像是自动消失了。无论是从Jim的船扫描出来的结果，还是舰队总部传来的情报来看，罗慕兰人都像是被吓得丢盔弃甲了一般，整个舰队都回到了母星罗慕路斯附近，对地球帝国的星舰避而不战。

“这种感觉并不是很好。”Jim咬牙说。这是意料之外的情况。

“也许他们只是有自知之明，知道赢不了我们就躲了起来。”McCoy骄傲地抬起了下巴。

“罗慕兰人的舰队至少还有半数以上的实力保存完好，他们的情况不会比我们刚开始时候更糟，远远没到投降的地步。”Jim摇头。

“罗慕兰人并不会轻易放弃。他们也许狡猾而贪婪，却绝不懦弱。”Spock说。

“我有一种预感……这会是又一个陷阱。”Jim揉了揉太阳穴，“虽然中计的不会是我们，但我怕会有别的后果。”

Jim的直觉一向敏锐，但他一点也不希望这一次预感成真。可惜事情没能如他所愿。

在企业号停留在这块星域的第三天，他们收到了来自舰队总部的加急密令。

整个留在贝塔象限的帝国旗舰、包括企业号，都被要求从前线撤离。

“你能想象这是个多么愚蠢的指令么？”Jim气冲冲地关闭视讯，他的表情几乎等不及Marcus的面孔在对面消失就扭曲了起来。

“我知道，Jim，这就像斐里庇得斯死在了半道上。”McCoy叹了口气。

整个会议厅鸦雀无声，无言的愤怒再一次弥漫在所有高级军官脸上。这已经是第二次了，他们被要求执行一个毫无道理的指令，而上一次的命令差一点把他们送上死路。

所有参与这次战争的帝国舰队走到现在，每一步都伴随着巨大的牺牲。无数星舰和同僚的性命葬送在陌生的宇宙中。而现在，他们终于逆转局势占尽上风，也许一次决战就能让地球获得最终胜利，换来更加长久的和平——那些留在太阳系舒服安逸地享受战果的高层们，却试图用一个简单的命令打碎他们用鲜血摘得的成就。

“舰长，我不甘心。”Scotty愤愤不平地说，“我手下的工程师已经有三分之一阵亡了，我每一次都会告诉那些可怜的小伙子，我们很快就能亲手把那些罗慕兰人送进地狱。”

“Jim，没有人比我听到更多遗言了。他说的对，无论是死去的人还是活下来的人，我们没有一个想现在就回去。”McCoy说，“我厌恶战争，而且我很想回家。但不是现在，我们就快赢了。回去之后等着我们的不会是和平，而是更可怕的打不赢的战争。”

Jim靠在会议桌的一角，战争打到现在，他第一次感觉到由内而外的疲累。他挥了挥手，让其他军官解散了，只有McCoy和Spock仍站在他对面。

“Jim，这到底是怎么回事？”McCoy抱着胸在椅子上颓丧地坐下，盯着桌子上的一块瘢痕，他知道那是在几天前最后一次战斗中，一块碎裂的天花板砸穿桌板导致的。但没有道理它现在还在这儿，除非……

“企业号的补给正在减少。运输船已经三天没来，附近并没有基地可以补充战备。不光我们，所有的不同规模的战舰都是。这已经不是第一次要求我们撤回的指令了，只是头一次说的这么直白强硬。”Jim缓缓开口。

Spock点了点头。“按照我的估算，如果我们拒绝回撤，那么补给将彻底中断。剩下的能源足够支撑我们度过下一场战斗，但条件会变得相当艰苦。”

McCoy难以置信地抽了口气。“舰队到底在想什么？他们的脑子被骇鸟踢了吗？”

“罗慕兰人的退缩一定让某些人看到了和谈的可能性。帝国在这次战争中投入太多了，他们想见好就收。”Jim说。

“但不该是这样……Pike呢？你有没有找他谈过？Chris不可能赞成这种提议。”McCoy建议。

“我在第一次收到消息的时候，就试图找Pike将军问个明白。然而从那时候开始，我再也没能接通过他的频道。通讯被阻断了。”Jim的语气沉重起来。

“舰长已经做了所有可能想到的挽回举措，医生。”Spock背着双手说，连他的表情都显得相当不安。“现实表明，我们被抛弃了。”

McCoy的表情既像想哭又像放声大笑。“我们没有选择了。”

“也许就像Pike对我说的那样，我还太年轻。战争不仅仅是一个个战术和谋略，更是政治。”Jim低声说。怒火渐渐从他的蓝眼中消退，取而代之的冷寂让他一下子年长了许多。他原本就日渐清瘦，下颔轮廓越发坚硬，McCoy感觉到站在眼前的已经不再是那个无所顾忌的男孩儿了，他已经成为一个坚忍的军官。

“但我还没输。我知道正确的事情是什么，而我会坚持到底。”

“毫无疑问，我会追随你的每一个决定。”Spock说。

“当然，Jim，我们都相信你，不光是你的瓦肯人，我，还有每一个船员。”McCoy咧了咧嘴，“让那些将军的狗屁命令和罗慕兰人一起见鬼去吧。”

 

接下来几天舰船上的气氛比之前任何一次战前都要紧张和压抑。

Jim不停地接到新的密令，一封比一封措辞严厉。他们逼他带着企业号和下属舰队回去。Jim从开始时候的虚与委蛇到随后的面无表情不作回应，态度也越来越坚决。

与此同时，企业号连续得到消息，其他星舰都已经决定听从指令一一返航。

“Jim，再坚持下去没有意义。”无畏号的舰长在临走之前与Jim通讯，从他眼里再也看不到几天之前的意气风发。“我们也许已经输了。”

“不，还没有。企业号还在这儿。”Jim说，“我们会继续看着那群罗慕兰人。”

他把舰队总部的指令通知了所有船员，如果有想立刻回家的人，可以搭乘其他星舰先行撤回。事实上没有一位船员决定离开，所有人都愿意接受Jim的决定。

“我真想不通他们为何会在同一个问题上犯第二次错误。为什么他们还会选择相信罗慕兰人。”Jim对Spock苦笑着说。“你一定觉得人类就是这么不符合逻辑。”

“Jim，恰恰相反——也许做出这个决定的人有着他们自己的逻辑。而你却选择相信直觉。”Spock说。

“那你是不是觉得我无法理解？”Jim问。

“你让我困惑。”Spock深褐色的双眼里含着笑意，“一个未解的谜题永远具有无可匹敌的吸引力。而且所有船员都会选择信任你的指挥，这是一种难能可贵的精神联系。这也是你始终能创造奇迹的原因。”

“……那我希望我还能再成功一次。”Jim因为Spock的夸奖而脸颊发热，但现实的严酷让他的心沉了下来。

Jim违抗军令的做法显然惹来了舰队总部的震怒。他们不再试图与独自留在前线的企业号通讯，但是Sulu还是带来了更糟糕的消息。

“舰长，我想他们真的要对你做什么了。”黑发青年急匆匆地闯入Jim的舱室，打断了他与Spock的棋局。

“削职，收回企业号，开除出帝国舰队。不会有更严重的了。”Jim淡定地瞥了眼Sulu，把他的皇后挪到了下一层棋盘。“如果我们能从最后的战斗中活下来，让帝国意识到这是罗慕兰人的陷阱，做好迎敌的准备，我可以在回去之后自动辞职。”

“不，不仅如此。”Sulu重重吞咽了一下，“我妹妹在帝国的……特殊安全部门，是她通过私人频道警告了我。舰长，Marcus将军他们决定……宣判你为叛国罪。”

Jim全身冷不丁战栗了一下。他的拳头骤然握紧，掌心差一点被尖锐的棋子头部刺破。

“我没有想到……他们有什么理由？”

战争之中，星舰舰长的指挥权是具有一定灵活机动性的，在战争结束之前，按照帝国律法，当个人对战局的判断与舰队总部指令相左的时候，他们可以选择暂时不遵从指令。这也是Jim可以放心留在原地拖延时间的原因。他坚信自己会让总部意识到对罗慕兰人的轻敌是错误的。

“他们认为你与克林贡帝国有所勾结。之前我们在141-3号前哨战救了一艘克林贡运输船，后来舰队总部发现那上面有克林贡最高议会的几位参议员。虽然我们并没有在简报中隐瞒这次救援活动，但是他们认为这几位克林贡的重要人物出现在一艘无缘无故靠近地球前哨战的运输船上不是没有原因的。尤其是他们还恰好被罗慕兰人袭击，又被企业号救了。”

Jim咂了咂嘴。他没有预料到这件事会有这样的后续，他以为这最多只会是一个小麻烦，可能他会在回地球之后遭到弹劾，但绝对不会在战争中途被指控叛国重罪。

“即便如此，这也只是一个怀疑。他们没有我与克林贡人勾结的证据。”

“这件事上的确没有。”Sulu的眼神颇为绝望，“可他们早在企业号打赢Nelvana战役时就对我们失去了信任。Pike将军在那之前就被软禁了，这一次撤退指令，也是因为……他们想让你回去接受审判。”

Jim一拳砸向桌面，棋盘翻滚而下，棋子落了一地。他气得浑身发颤。他根本不会想到，这一次看似愚蠢的军事指令，居然不是因为Marcus担心兵力空虚导致地球失守，更不是他们看轻了罗慕兰人的威胁。

而是因为帝国已经把企业号看成了更大的威胁。

多次打退罗慕兰战舰、获得空前影响力和号召力、能够指挥一半帝国舰队的James T Kirk，如果真的怀有叛国之心，带着企业号打回地球，只剩下三分之一星舰的帝国舰队将没有抵抗能力。

如同Spock所说，Marcus他们的决定的确是更符合逻辑的，可惜是建立在更加愚蠢的假设之上。

“帝国会输掉这场战争……居然是因为我。”Jim脸色苍白地嘲讽，他现在只想放声大笑。“毫无证据，只凭臆测，就打算把整个帝国葬送在罗慕兰人手上。这可真是我听过的最荒谬的事。”

“这是他们的决策失误，你已尽到全部应尽职责。”Spock安慰。

Sulu突然深深看了Spock一眼。他终于鼓起勇气开口。

“舰长，不止如此。帝国之所以会认定你的叛国罪……是因为他们认为自己截获了一条瓦肯反叛组织的信息。”

“我不明白。”Jim抬起头，脸上出现深深的困惑。

Spock的神情蓦地冻住了。

“消息的源头，他们认为是在……企业号上。”

 

21.

Jim缓缓眨了眨眼睛。他的眼珠子动得很慢，目光从Sulu脸上移开，却在看向Spock之前生硬地拐了个弯，停在某一颗歪倒在桌子边缘的棋子之上。Sulu紧张地看着他，仿佛担心他的长官下一秒就会拍案而起。然而那些预料之中的咆哮和质问通通没有发生。

“哦。”Jim的喉结轻轻滚动了一下，只发出了这一个音节。

Spock的坐姿更加僵硬了。他放在桌子上的手指微微动了一下，如果他再把手往前挪几英寸，他就能触碰到另一边的Jim。可是他没有继续这个动作，也没有做出任何辩解。他什么也没有说。

通讯器适时响了起来。

“有船在靠近我们，舰长。”

Jim立刻站了起来。他整了整制服的下摆，头也不回地往门口走去。

“是罗慕兰人么？”

“不，舰长，是帝国舰队的星座号。”

 

当看到熟悉的脸出现在通讯频道上时，Jim只是稍微皱了一下眉，随即露出了无可挑剔的完美笑容。

“你好啊，老朋友。”他的蓝眼睛里并没有任何笑意，嘴角肌肉戒备地绷紧。

“我并不是那么高兴在这种场合见到你，Kirk舰长。”Gary刻意用一种遗憾的语气说着，同时抬起手擦了擦鼻子，袖口处明晃晃的上校军衔出现在主屏幕上。过去半年他的升迁速度比所有在前线拼命的军官都要快，舰桥上明显传出了不忿的吸气声。

“不管怎样，我总是要欢迎你的到来，上校。”Jim平静地说。他说完后退了几步，重新坐到了舰长椅上，当着Gary的面翘起二郎腿，右手撑着下巴。“请问舰队有什么需要么？”

他的语气有多么彬彬有礼，动作就有多么傲慢轻率。Gary的脸上毫不意外地染上了怒气。

“我是奉命来接管企业号的。”他直截了当地说。

“哦？可我没有收到任何调令。”Jim耸了耸肩，坐在舰长椅上纹丝不动。

“James Kirk，你已经被舰队总部直接免职了。”Gary冷笑，“不仅如此，你还会被押回地球接受审判，和你旁边的瓦肯叛徒一起。”

“这艘船上没有什么叛徒。”Jim强硬地说，“企业号上只有一群随时愿意为了家乡献身的帝国最好的军官。”

“你永远都这么擅长狡辩，James。但这次你逃不脱了。我们手里有足以让你身败名裂的证据。”Gary用手指了一下Spock，眼里毫不掩饰地流露出深深的厌恶，“让一个图谋颠覆帝国的奴隶登上帝国引以为豪的旗舰，还成为高级军官……你和Pike都疯了。你们让帝国蒙羞。”

“Mitchell上校，在审判结果出来之前，任何给我和我的下属安的罪名都可能是污蔑。最可怕的是，你，还有帝国高层——你们居然相信了这种可笑的谎言，并且不顾战局，做出了可能会让帝国覆亡的愚蠢决定。”

“你还是这么嚣张。”Gary的神情从震怒慢慢变为得意，“如果你决定在审判会上也这么说，我会对结果很满意。”

“我并不会跟你回去接受那毫无意义的审判。”Jim抬起下巴，双手抱在胸前。

“不，你会的。”Gary眯着眼恶狠狠地说，抬起一只手。“现在，我命令企业号降下护盾，我会立刻登舰，接管舰长一职，把你们带回地球。”

没有人做出任何反应。所有船员都保持原地不动，用沉默来抗辩。

“我在命令你们，听见了吗？”Gary大吼，“这个人已经被免职了，我才是你们的舰长。你们不听指挥，是要跟着哗变吗？”

Sulu皱了下眉，大声说：“我们相信Kirk舰长，长官。”

舰桥上的所有船员跟着点头。

“我也相信Spock先森。”Chekov回头看了眼站在舰长椅旁边的瓦肯人，“他肆我见过最棒的大副。窝不觉得他会做对地球不好的事情。”

“好，很好。”Gary的脸色涨得通红，“一群不识时务的傻子。星座号全部武器准备，对准企业号。我给你们三十分钟时间，如果企业号还不降下护盾，我会下令攻……”

Jim在他说完之前就关闭了通讯。

“舰长，我们该怎么做？”Uhura转回头。

“我会想办法拖住他。Gary只是在虚张声势，帝国并不舍得真的毁掉企业号。”Jim说。

“星座号的标配火力只有企业号的一半，但是我们的武器仍有三分之一尚未修葺完毕，无法立刻使用，护盾能量也只剩下百分之六十。”Spock汇报。

“我知道，Spock。”Jim抢着说，“但我们不会和他打。难道你觉得我会在罗慕兰人的威胁下和一艘帝国星舰开战？”

“我并不会这么认为，舰长。”Spock的眼里闪过一瞬间的忧虑。

Jim再一次移开了视线。他低下头，按住自己的太阳穴。“McCoy医生，来一下舰桥。”

 

“Jim，你看起来很不好。”McCoy忧虑地说，拿着医用三录仪就往Jim脸上凑。

Jim躲开了医生的手。他们两个现在待在舰桥后面的会议室里，而Jim知道自己只有几分钟时间。

“Bones，最坏的打算——我可能得把自己送到星座号上。”Jim烦躁地抓了把头发，“我不可能和Gary耗上太久。在这里……这太危险了。”

“我们还有其他的办法吗？现在这样回去，你会倒霉。”

“我从小到大闯过那么多祸，现在不是还活得好好的？”Jim笑着拍了拍老朋友的肩。

“Jim，这次没人能帮你了。”McCoy抓住Jim的上臂，深绿色的眼睛深深凝视着金发青年，“Pike也被陷害了。你真的会从英雄变成阶下囚。”

Jim伸出一只手制止了McCoy说下去。“我并不介意。Bones，你是最懂我的人。我做的一切事情都不是为了个人荣耀，而是因为我认为那是对的。”

“我知道。”McCoy咕哝了一句，“你就是这么该死的……任意妄为。”

“谢谢，我知道你最爱我了。”Jim伸手勾住McCoy的脖子，“等我传到星座号上，应该会为企业号争取一点时间。让Scotty借口曲速引擎坏了，在这个地方多待两天。就这两天，我有一种预感，只要罗慕兰人觉得我出事了，他们就不会放弃进攻的机会。我希望那时候我已经说服了Gary和Marcus……或者让其他人明白他们有多蠢。”

“那Spock呢？”McCoy犹豫着问，“Mitchell说的事情，虽然船员们并不相信，但是我……我觉得哪里不太对劲。”

Jim深吸了口气。他的手指嵌入了柔软的椅背，就像这件事比罗慕兰和对他的指控更让他烦恼。

“Bones，在我告诉你我的答案之前……你是怎么想的？”

“我不确定。我一想到瓦肯人的事情脑子里就一团浆糊。”McCoy诚实地说，“但是Jim，我觉得他并不会害你或者害我们。他好几次差点为了企业号搭上性命，瓦肯人不会撒谎……”

“……只会隐瞒部分事实。”Jim抿住嘴唇。

“嘿，我才是那个深受瓦肯逻辑之苦的倒霉家伙。”McCoy嚷嚷，“你看，如果你不信瓦肯人从不撒谎，那你更不该相信他们毫无感情。Jim，你的付出并不是没有回馈。他就差亲口说出他爱你了。我能看得出来，哪怕那感情在逻辑的包围下只在他脑子里占了一丁点地方，对于瓦肯人来说，那也不亚于一颗超新星。”

“什么时候你成了我的恋爱咨询了？”

“相信我，我并不是自愿的。我是个医生，而不是……”

“好了，Bones。谢谢你。Spock有你这个朋友，我也很高兴。”Jim笑着拍了拍McCoy的背，“我一点不怀疑Spock……无论是他的感情还是他的忠诚。我只是不知道他到底想要什么。如果我离开企业号，Gary也不会放弃追究他，他最好提前离开这里。”

“你想让他走？”McCoy惊讶地说。

“我答应过他。”Jim干脆地说，“我欠他一片自由之地。”

“Jim。你不仅是我见过最胡来的家伙……而且还该死的高尚。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

突然之间，船身猛烈地震动了一下。红色警报声响了起来。

“舰长，罗慕兰人来了！”

Jim匆匆转身走上舰桥，映入眼帘的是两艘罗慕兰猛禽。传感器显示，另外有两艘敌舰正在对着星座号发起攻击。

“剩余护盾能量？”

“百分之四十。”

“采用捷尔达战术，四分之三推动力，向右三十度闪避。”

企业号用连续七发鱼雷让靠右的那艘罗慕兰猛禽偏离了原本的位置，在相位炮全开的掩护之下，以一个极度刁钻的角度躲过了敌舰光炮组成的火力网，第一次暂时挣脱了包围圈。

“干得好，Mr. Sulu。现在，让我们去找星座号。”

眼看着猎物逃脱，猛禽也纷纷调整方向，紧追不舍。

“舰长，星座号的护盾只剩下百分之十。”Chekov很快发现了另一艘星舰的信号。

Jim的心沉了下去。Gary在学院时虽然成绩优异，在星舰服役时也是一名出色的舵手，但他后来选择留在地面上，实战经验太过缺乏。星座号显然已经凶多吉少。

“从星座号上传来的通讯请求，舰长。”Uhura说。

“接通它。”Jim看向主屏幕。

Gary的脸又一次出现了。这时他脸上的倨傲和得意已经一扫而空，虽然他仍然努力保持着镇定，但还是不可避免地露出了一点惊慌。

“James，虽然我不想承认，但你的确有一点是对的。”他飞快地说，“这帮背信弃义的罗慕兰婊子。Marcus的确不该相信他们。”

“Gary，听我说。星座号的护盾快要撑不住了，但你们的曲速引擎没有问题，能量也是足够的。你找个机会逃回去，告诉舰队总部——”

“我已经第一时间把消息传回去了。James，我记得该怎么做。在学院时候我有好几门课的成绩比你好，你忘了么？”

Jim笑了笑。他从对方疲累紧张的脸上依稀看出了一点少年时候的意气，这让他颇为怀念。Gary曾经是他最好的朋友，他们互相欣赏，约好了要一起上太空干一番大事业。即使后来他们选择的路越来越远，但Jim仍然对当年的朋友抱有一丝信任。

企业号再一次巧妙地甩脱了猛禽的追击，相位炮和星座号的光子鱼雷默契地对准了其中一艘，并成功将其击沉。

然而就在此时，一枚敌人的鱼雷击中了星座号的左舷。

“Gary！”Jim大喊。他眼看着星座号失去了护盾，外船体严重受损。

“咳咳，我还没死，老朋友。”Gary从地上爬起来，抱着他的右手。那条手臂明显已经折断了。他的脖子和嘴角都在淌血，毫无疑问受了重伤。

“星座号情况怎样？”

“我们没希望了，James。”Gary轻飘飘地说，除了害怕之外，他眼里倒是闪烁着一种奇异的光彩。“也许你不会相信……我一直非常嫉妒你。一想到有一天你会死在这片宇宙里，和你的星舰一起，而我只能被人暗杀死在病床上……我就很羡慕。”

“Gary，还没到放弃的时候。你不是想赢我吗？”Jim大喊。企业号的情况并不比星座号好到那里去，但他们还有一部分护盾能量。

“对，我想赢你。”Gary慢吞吞蠕动着嘴唇，坚定地抬起头。“这一次，换我做英雄了。”

“Gary……”

Gary制止了Jim继续说下去。他最后对Jim微笑了一下，又冷冰冰地扫视了Spock一眼。

“James，也许你在罗慕兰人的事情上是对的。但是相信我……在瓦肯人的事情上，我绝对没有犯错。”

话刚说完，通讯中断。

Jim眼睁睁地看着星座号朝一艘猛禽冲过去，却在靠近敌舰之前被三枚鱼雷同时击中，在一团火光之中彻底化作了碎片——在那之前，Gary成功地让一艘猛禽失去了动力。

“你会如愿被历史记住，Gary。”他喃喃地说。“企业号，全部鱼雷对准目标——发射！”

 

在星座号牺牲了之后，还剩下两艘罗慕兰猛禽，一前一后虎视眈眈地围着企业号。

“舰长，我们右后侧四分之一的护盾失效了。左侧护盾也要支撑不住。”Sulu说。

“Scotty，还有没有更多能量转移到护盾上？”

“抱歉舰长，我在努力……但是很难。我们的能量本来就要不够了，曲速线圈上次的损伤还没有完全修好，就算我能修好护盾，我们也没办法长时间保持曲速。”

“窝们逃不掉了。”Chekov呆呆地说。

“舰队总部的支援也不会这么快赶到。”Sulu补充了一句。

舰桥上的气氛比任何时候都要压抑。船员们经过了舰队的抛弃、与自己人的对峙，平时的锐气已经消磨殆尽，虽然所有人都坚守在自己的岗位上，但脸上已看不见希望。

“我想我必须说点什么。”Jim缓缓开口，他的声音并不响亮，但比任何时候都要坚定。“我想我有整个帝国舰队最好的船员。你们到目前为止都做得好极了。我知道现在情况很糟。但是记住，当我们每个人觉得自己会输的时候，那我们绝对不可能赢。而当我们觉得自己能赢的时候——无论结果如何，我们都已经赢了。”

他们很可能会死。Jim也许无力改变这个认知，但是他们绝不能垂头丧气地去死。

“我们可以试一下传感器干扰，舰长。”Spock建议，“罗慕兰人以为我们拥有了隐形技术，我可以伪造一些粒子波动痕迹，让罗慕兰人以为我们有更多的舰船赶到支援。”

“可以试一下。”Jim点了点头，“Mr. Sulu，降速至二分之一推动力，加强闪避。”

罗慕兰人显然稍微迟疑了一下，不再一味的进攻，而是趋向保守。但Jim知道这一次他们并不会被吓退，因为在他们眼中，罗慕兰已经占尽上风，企业号必死无疑。

但这给他们带来了机会。

“Scotty，现在能进入曲速吗？”Jim问。

“我不能保证……舰长，三分钟，至少再给我三分钟！”

一枚光炮击中了企业号的右前方。所有护盾全部耗尽。

舰船剧烈地震动起来，与之前不同，当Jim抬起头的时候，他几乎以为企业号已经裂开了。

“11至17层甲板船体完全破裂，伤亡人数暂时无法统计，生命维持系统将在五分钟之后彻底瘫痪……”

电脑一遍遍提醒着Jim企业号已经穷途末路。这大概是第一次，Jim觉得自己没有任何胜算了。他的头炸裂一般的疼痛，一半的身体已经麻木。当他低下头的时候，他看到自己的腹部有一道贯穿伤，不知道从哪里飞过来的金属碎片刺穿了他。

“Spock……”他下意识地叫喊。他的眼前开始发黑，血气在嗓间翻涌。他伸手盲目地寻觅着，直到另一只手在从他身边伸过来，紧紧握了上来。

“舰长，我没事。”Spock勉强站起来，他的小腿以一个奇怪的角度弯折着。他的肩膀也在流血。

“Spock。”Jim放心地抓住了Spock的手。他的视线有些模糊了，他感觉到脸颊上隐约有发丝柔软的触感，知道Spock正低头看着他。

“Jim，我在这里。”Spock柔声说。

“Spock。穿梭机所在的甲板……没有被毁。疏散船员……你也快点下去。离开这里。”Jim大口喘着气。舰桥上的空气随着生命维持系统的崩溃开始变得稀薄，但他会待在这里，直到企业号发射完最后一颗鱼雷。

“我的位置就在这里，在你身边。”Spock急促地说，“我不会离开。”

“不……Spock，你不该在这里。你的族人……你快回去。”Jim咳了起来，他感觉有黏糊糊的液体从他嘴里流出来，可能沾到了Spock的长发上。他不顾一切地抓住了Spock胸前的制服。烟火炙烤之下的布料格外脆弱，他感到那些织物在他指间扑簌簌地化作了灰烬，而他再也没有力气碰到Spock。

“Jim……”

“这是个命令。”Jim斩钉截铁。

Spock还是没有松开他的手。

一艘罗慕兰猛禽终于毁在了企业号最后的火力之下。Jim恍惚地听到轮机长的声音从通讯器中传来。

“舰长，我们可以进入曲速了……但是只能在六级曲速下维持两分钟。”

Jim暂时没有力气开口了。这并不是一个好消息，两分钟的曲速，企业号逃不了多远。他们离最近的星舰基地也有半个小时的距离，企业号哪里都去不了，一定会很快被追上。

这时他听到Spock开口了。

“Mr. Chekov，设定路线786-mark-49。Mr. Scott，进入曲速。”

 

22.

McCoy已经很久没有见过橙黄色的天空。凶猛的飓风挟裹着大量沙砾在他们头顶上空呼啸盘旋，沙尘暴不仅有效隔绝了任何传感器的信号，同时也遮挡住了他的视线，令他无法区分现在是白天还是黑夜。

目之所及，这颗星球的地表完全被大片沙漠和赤红色的山峦覆盖，近似于地球上的仙人掌形状的沙漠植株零星地点缀与崖壁之间。红色山崖在他眼前高高耸立，而脚下的峡谷同样深不见底。

这是一颗对他来说完全陌生的星球。从企业号的航向来看，医生只能粗略地推断出这个星系位于罗慕兰与地球帝国的边界上，而他记忆中此处并没有任何一颗有生命居住的M级行星。五分钟之前，企业号坠入这颗行星的大气层。McCoy很难判断他们是不是主动选择飞到这里的，当时舰船正在外壳温度过高的威胁下苦苦支撑，他险些以为自己死定了。这艘帝国旗舰没有被罗慕兰人的炮火击沉，反而差点在一颗陌生行星的大气层中烧毁。

不过他们还是成功在最后一秒穿过了云层，拖着破破烂烂的船体，在撞上山石之前，迫降在这颗行星上的陡峭崖壁之间。

McCoy从破损的甲板上爬出来，手里拿着一半功能失灵的三录仪。大部分重伤的船员还躺在企业号上，在他获取更多关于环境的信息之前，他不敢贸然移动他们。

炎热的风扑面而来，不停地从皮肤上带走水分，他努力地眨了眨眼，干涩的眼眶很难再分泌液体润滑眼球，沙子黏在睫毛上带来的粗粝感让视线时不时的一阵模糊。

这时他看到有一个人影站在他前面不远处。那人看起来没有受伤，长长的黑发披散在肩膀上，正弯着腰鼓捣着手里的仪器，仿佛也一样是在检查环境。

“这里是哪儿？”McCoy一跛一跛地走上前去问。

直到那个人转身的时候，McCoy才意识到，他并不是Spock。

虽然也一样留着长发，有着形状熟悉的尖耳，可对方脸上的冷漠让McCoy敏锐地察觉到了敌意。

“你是谁？”他大声问。

那个瓦肯人飞快地抬起右手，伸向McCoy的脖颈。

医生踉跄着后退。他知道瓦肯神经掐的厉害，而且觉得自己好像真的体会过一样。他徒劳地挥舞着三录仪，知道自己在没有相位枪的情况下毫无胜算。

“退下，Stonn。”这时他听到了Spock的声音。

企业号的大副出现在他们面前。他的制服破损严重，大半个上身露在外面，肩上的伤口皮肉外翻，还在不停往外渗血。当他从阴影里一瘸一拐地走出来的时候，McCoy看见他手里还抱着一个人，而那人明显已经昏迷不醒。

“长官！”

“Jim！”

McCoy和那个瓦肯人同时喊道。焦虑的医生立刻扑过去从Spock手里接过Jim，而那个瓦肯人则站到Spock身边，似乎在犹豫是否要上前扶一把，不过Spock摇了摇手拒绝了。

“他需要马上治疗。”Spock的眼睛从未自Jim身上离开。

Jim的眼睛紧闭着，脸色惨白，McCoy看到他小腹上的伤口已经被蓝色布条简单包扎过了，这至少说明了Spock大半件衣服的去处。

“Jim还活着。”McCoy皱眉检查着，“不过我不确定医疗舱的毁坏程度，我没有足够的设备和药物让他恢复意识……”

“舰长的身体状况是否能承受传送？”Spock问。

“应该可以。”McCoy困惑地回答，他不知道他们还能去哪。

Spock点了点头，转向另一个瓦肯人。

“让基地锁定企业号上所有生命讯号。”

“长官！我不认为这是合适的举措，长老们并不……”

“这是一个命令。”

Spock紧抿嘴唇，不容置喙地说。

“Spock，你说要去哪里？”McCoy彻底一头雾水了。

传送光束很快笼罩而下，眼前的景象飞快地变换，红褐色的原始砂石逐渐被大片银白色的人工建筑内墙取代。

Spock回头深深望了他一眼。

“欢迎来到新瓦肯。”

 

视线再度清晰的时候，McCoy发现自己已经置身于一栋高大的室内建筑之中，而在他身后，活下来的企业号的船员们也都被传送到了这里，大家都面面相觑，惊讶得发不出一点声音。

“你是说，这里是瓦肯？”McCoy咽了咽口水。有了Spock刚才那句话，他才没有因为看到周围那么多尖耳朵走来走去而叫出声来。

“我认为Spock队长应该已经强调过了，这里是新瓦肯。”

清冷的女声在耳边响起，McCoy转身，看到一个短发瓦肯女性背着双手站在一旁。她穿着银灰色的修身制服，五官秀丽但面无表情。

“我知道……对不起。”McCoy不好意思地道了个歉。不知道是不是错觉，那个瓦肯人看着他眯起了眼睛。

“我会带你去医疗中心，那里有完备的医用仪器和药物，可以让你的舰长和船员得到治疗。”短发女子高傲地抬了抬下巴，“我的名字是T’Pring，我会协助你熟悉我们的设备。”

几个瓦肯人沉默地走上前来，将伤势较重的人们一一扶上悬浮病床。

T’Pring走得很快，McCoy一面留意着Jim的生命体征，一面匆匆追赶着她的背影。

“Spock呢？他去哪里了？”他有一肚子问题要问。

“队长受到了长老院的召唤。”T’Pring简略地回答。

“为什么？”McCoy下意识问，“他的伤也不轻，至少先让我给他……”

“我们有自己的医生。”T’Pring打断了McCoy的话。她转过头看着人类医生，深色的瞳仁里闪烁着奇异的光芒。

“但是你居然如此关心他的安危……不得不说，这令人惊讶。”

McCoy被对方的眼神盯得心里不太舒服，他至今没有很好地适应瓦肯人的语气，总觉得他们无论说什么都带着点嘲讽的意味。

“我是企业号上的医生，Spock是船上的一份子，当然也在我的责任范围之内。”McCoy嘟囔了一句，“而且他对Jim来说很重要，对我来说当然也很重要。”

“你给予了一名瓦肯人同等的尊重与友谊？”T’Pring的表情显得更奇怪了，秀气的眉毛几乎挑进了刘海里，仿佛McCoy说出了非常奇怪的宣言。

“你是说Spock是不是我的朋友？”McCoy刮了刮下巴，他刚刚拿到了一个注射器，开始忙着给Jim注射抗感染药剂，所以他没有真的把T’Pring的问题放在心上。

“不，我们互相讨厌。每次他在我耳边喋喋不休一些没意义的大道理的时候，我都很想跳起来揪住他的头发让他安静下来。不过Jim不会让我这么做的，他可宝贝他的瓦肯人，恨不得把Spock每一根掉下来的刘海都贴心窝子藏好。”

McCoy说着故意做了一个嫌弃的表情。

“所以你的舰长喜欢Spock，而你喜欢你们舰长，所以你讨厌Spock。”T’Pring说。

“什么？不，我不打算因为Jim和尖耳朵决斗，我觉得他们在一起挺好，而且天杀的，我也早就习惯那瓦肯小子的存在了。”McCoy扶了扶额，他瞥了眼T’Pring，投降般地承认：“我得说他的确是个不错的家伙。”

“人类的感情表达方式的确……非常有趣。”T’Pring总结。

“谢谢啊。”McCoy干巴巴地说，“你们也很有趣。”他说完停下手里的动作，叹了口气。

“Spock瞒着没告诉我们新瓦肯的事，我虽然惊讶，但并不觉得被背叛了。甚至说我早有预感。Jim大概也是这么想的，他可比我敏感多了。”

“我以为你们会感到不平。”T’Pring皱了下眉，低下头去。“根据我们掌握的信息显示，企业号遭到地球帝国高层的怀疑与瓦肯不无关系。”

“我得说，你们这招的确害得Jim不浅。”McCoy笑了笑，“但我不会恨你们。我只是个医生，不过我也知道点政治，一个瓦肯间谍还不足以引发这么严重的信任危机。帝国有的地方已经坏掉了，就算没有这回事，Jim可能也会遭到猜忌。何况如果真的没有Spock在企业号上，我们大概早就死了好几次了。”

“你再一次让我感到惊讶。”T’Pring说着，顺便在McCoy替Jim包扎伤口的时候搭了把手。“我原本以为人类是更情绪驱动的生物。这也是我多次反对Spock把基地暴露在你们面前的原因。”

“我知道，瓦肯人一定会觉得人类很靠不住。而且事实上也没错。”McCoy看着T’Pring娴熟的动作，不由得赞叹了一句：“你竟然对人类医学知道不少。”

“我曾在地球上流亡过一段时日。”T’Pring冷淡地表示，“而且医生，我也听说过你。有不少我的同伴曾得到过你的治疗和帮助，不仅仅是Spock。”

“我是个医生，对所有生命负责。”McCoy确定Jim脱离危险之后，开始为下一个病人治疗。

T’Pring依然没有走开，继续在一旁为McCoy提供协助。

差不多确保所有病人都得到治疗之后，McCoy精疲力竭地靠着桌子坐了下来，一边抬手擦汗一边看向沉默的瓦肯人。

“所以呢？你问企业号介不介意Spock的隐瞒，我还想问你，你们为什么要救企业号？我以为……你们仇恨人类。”

“这是Spock的选择。” T’Pring说。

“但你一定知道他为什么这么做？”McCoy挠了挠眉毛，“我其实一直搞不懂他在想些什么。”

“我并不能够确定自己了解他的全部想法。”T’Pring顿了顿，“Spock说，人类无论是作为个体还是整体都相当特殊。而我现在认为他有一定概率是正确的。”

 

神庙和其他建筑一样，高筑于峭壁之上。这栋建筑的外墙完全由粗犷的赤色山石打造，完美地融入了环境之中，看起来与周围的山丘一般无异。沙尘被罡风吹得到处都是，往来行人大多步伐匆匆，穿着白色或者黑色的简朴长袍，将面容隐于兜帽之下。只有一个人走得很慢，他在通往神庙的白石台阶上驻足了很久，仿佛想把整个新瓦肯的暮色尽收眼底，又似乎心怀不安思虑重重。

有一个少女从神庙的入口处快步向他跑来。“长老们等你很久了，队长。”她的眼神尚不如一般瓦肯人那般波澜无惊，明显外露着担心。

“我已知晓，Saavik。”兜帽下的人略一点头，挺直脊背，往高处走去。

“听说你受伤了，长官？”Saavik紧张地问。

“并无大碍。”Spock轻抚了一下右肩，及时的治疗令他恢复了行动能力。

“你把那群人类带回了这里。长老们是否会为难你？”Saavik仍不放心。

Spock从宽袖之下抬起一只手，制止了Saavik继续询问。他已经行至最高的台阶，拱门之内便是神庙祭坛所在。那里，所有长老正在等着他给出解释。

“一切尚在计划之内。”他挑起一侧眉毛，安抚他年轻的下属。

Saavik向他行了个礼，在神庙之外停下脚步。

Spock继续往前，直到停在高高的祭坛之下。他仰起头，抬起双手，缓慢地除下兜帽，一头乌发顺着同样漆黑的长袍披散而下。

“我已归来。”

“欢迎你，Spock，来自瓦肯的Sarek之子，以及来自地球的Amanda之子。”苍老的嗓音带着沉沉的威严从他头顶响起。

Spock的眉毛动了动。他并未预料自己会听到母亲的名字。

“我看到新瓦肯的建设与预期一般顺利，T’Para。”

领头的年迈女性微微颔首颔首。“这有赖于你为瓦肯争取的时间。每一位子民都将铭记你为瓦肯做出的贡献，Spock。”

“我将视之为一个尚可的开端。”Spock的双手交叉于身前，脸上毫无居功之色。

另一名长老开口了。“我注意到你将数百名人类带来了此处。Spock，你想必对此有一个合理的解释。将新瓦肯与基地暴露于人类面前，并不包含于我们的计划之内。”

“这的确超出了我的预想。”Spock承认，“但这部分人类并不是敌人，我们的计划能进行得如此顺利，亦因为他们对我的宽容与帮助。”

“你是否能够确定，他们并不会损害瓦肯的利益？”T’Para表情严厉。

Spock抬起头，毫无畏惧地直视长老的眼睛。“我信任他们，就如同我信仰逻辑。”

长老们默契地交换着眼神。大部分人均为Spock坚决的语气感到惊讶。

“他们曾将你当做奴隶。”有人质疑。

“导致瓦肯覆亡、让我们遭受厄运的并非这些人。”Spock不假思索地说，“人类并不是单一且不变的群体。”

“你相信人类。”T’Para挑眉。

“人类是我见过的最擅长反思与学习的种族之一。”Spock说，“他们相比瓦肯当然有许多不完美的地方，但这些不完美正造就了进步的空间。”

“你认为他们值得第二次机会？”

“我认为他们中的一部分值得我的忠诚与友谊。”

Spock深色瞳仁里的光芒是如此执着，带着瓦肯人不常见的炽热，照耀着整间神庙，在四周浅色的石壁上熊熊燃烧，击中了在场其他瓦肯人的逻辑。

他们从不安的对视发展为窃窃私语。

年迈的长老不少经历过那场导致瓦肯毁灭的战役，他们并不能如此顺利地接受Spock对人类的看法。

“你现在说出的话，是否受到你体内另一半血统的影响？”终于有人直接问道。

“我并不能否认。”Spock挺直胸膛，“但这种影响绝非恶劣的，它让我更好地思考了这次战争的局势，让我找到了更适合瓦肯的道路。”

这句话并不能消除长老们的疑虑，但是T’Para抬起了手，制止了其他人继续提出异议。

“请到我这里来，Spock。我需要你的思想。”

Spock安静地听从了长老的指示。他在T’Para的掌下抬起扬起下颔，露出立领之上的一段脖颈。

他毫无迟疑，无所畏惧。他的脑海与心绪如同穿行于峭壁之间的缓流，宁静平和，终将驶向星辰大海。从他站在这里的那一刻起，他始终坚定如初。

数秒之后，T’Para移开了手。

“James T Kirk。”

Spock听到她念出这个名字，呼吸延滞了一下。

“他就在这里。”

“是的，T’Para。”Spock恭敬地垂下视线。

长老若有似无地叹了口气。

“如果他和其他人类能留在新瓦肯，我们将不再对你的决定产生质疑。”

Spock睁大眼睛，坦率地说：“我并不会勉强他的意愿。”

T’Para轻皱了下眉。

“在这几个月内，大部分流亡于阿尔法和贝塔象限的瓦肯人都收到了我们的讯号，他们将在适当的时机回到新瓦肯，共同建设这片土地。而你知道，这里需要你。”

“我会留下来。”Spock立刻说，“执行计划的最后一步。”

T’Para满意地点了点头，往后退去。

“如你可心无旁骛，我们便再无其他问题。”

 

新瓦肯与瓦肯有着近似的夜，白日里连绵不去的热度化作天边银月冷辉，但覆于红色砂石之下的基地建筑内部依旧保持着舒适恒温。

Spock回到新瓦肯之后接近三日没有休息，大量堆积的工作需要他指挥决断。根据情报显示，罗慕兰猛禽在失去企业号讯号之后便离开了这片星域，新瓦肯大气中的沙尘与粒子流有效阻挡了敌人的传感器，同时基地上空的特殊力场也确保了他们不会被发现。但在此之外，战况已经愈演愈烈，罗慕兰人步步紧逼，地球帝国大势将去。

直到第三天，Spock习惯性地想走去医疗中心看看，在那之前他先打开了与McCoy的通讯。

里面出乎意料地传出了T’Pring的声音。

“那个人类不见了，长官。”

Spock手指一颤，差点输错了一串数字。

“他可能会位于何处？”

还未等T’Pring回答，他听到熟悉的声音从几步之外响起。

“嗨，Spock。”

Jim正懒洋洋地靠在指挥中心的玻璃外墙上，手肘撑着金属栏杆，恢复神采的蓝色眼睛里满是暖融融的笑意。

 

23.

Spock在距离Jim几步远的地方停下了。人类的身体状况看起来还不错，虽然脸色还很苍白，额头上还冒着虚汗，但他毕竟一个人走到了这里。Spock并不打算询问Jim是怎么找到这个地方的，他的舰长总有一些常人难以预料的小手段。

Jim含笑看了Spock一会儿，视线重新回到玻璃墙外。

深色的一望无际的虚空如同货真价实的宇宙，一艘又一艘崭新的舰船停留在各自的轨道上，赤红色的金属外壳与覆盖着行星的沙漠一样闪烁着火焰的颜色，纤长的船身笔直如箭，末端围绕着数个圆圈似的环形舱室。

“我之前只在教科书上见过这个。”Jim伸出手指，在玻璃罩上描摹着舰船精致的轮廓，赞叹道：“传说中的瓦肯战舰。”

Spock走上前去，和Jim并肩而立，目光投向他们的舰船基地。

上次他在安多利亚的时候，这些舰船大半还未竣工。但如今所有的船都已经准备好，瓦肯舰队的实力比起瓦肯陨灭之前有增无减。

“我们的先人在最初设计这些战舰的时候，曾希望有一天瓦肯将再也用不到它们。”Spock低声说。

“我相信你，Spock。你们当年从来没有为真正的战争做好准备。”Jim移开视线，目光已全然敛去方才的沉迷，脸上表情从未有过的沉静。“但现在，我想Gary是对的。”

Spock背在身后的双手蓦然握紧了。他试图在人类的语气中找到失望或者愤怒的痕迹，可是失败了。

Jim听起来就像在陈述一件无关紧要的事情，他突然变得很像瓦肯人，那些外显的蓬勃的情绪在这一秒全部消失了。

“我……我并没有欺骗你的意图。”Spock说。

“我知道。可我也有很多不知道的事情。”

Jim说着往后靠了靠，仿佛想让栏杆帮助支撑身体的重量。他的脸色看起来更苍白了一些，右手缓缓地移到腹部。他的伤还没有好透。

Spock想伸手去扶Jim，让对方回到病床上，或者靠在他的肩上休息一会儿。可是他并没有这么做。因为Jim的眼神明确表示了，至少在这一刻，他希望凭借自己的力量站在Spock对面。

“这个基地是从一年前开始建立的。在此之前，我们花了三年的时间准备，首先选择了一颗最适合的行星作为新瓦肯的所在地。如你所见，这里的一切都和瓦肯非常近似，这为我们延续自己的文化习俗提供了相当的便利。”

瓦肯毁灭之后，还活着的瓦肯人四处流亡，其中不少被罗慕兰人和人类俘获，剩下的幸存者逃开了所有敌人的围捕，聚集起来成为瓦肯最后的力量。

Spock就是其中之一。

“瓦肯毁灭的时候……你在哪里？”Jim问。

“我当时尚未从瓦肯科学院毕业。那是我完成学业之前的最后一年，我正随着一艘瓦肯舰队的科考船在猎户座星系收集毕业课题的实验数据。”Spock的眼神看着玻璃外的虚空，记忆再度穿越时空。

罗慕兰人的进攻完全出乎意料。他们打着主动追求与瓦肯和平统一的旗号，在整个瓦肯舰队毫无准备的时候大摇大摆地进入了他们的星系。这被证明为一个彻头彻尾的骗局，直到他们发动攻击之前，几百艘骗过侦测系统的罗慕兰战舰才解除了隐形。

留守在瓦肯附近的舰队仓促间展开了防御，但是留给他们的反应时间太少了。所有分散在各个星域的全部型号舰船都收到了来自瓦肯的求救讯号，Spock所在的科考船也立刻回航，然而等他们回去的时候，只看到了一片狼藉的战场，和化作星尘的母星。

后来Spock才知道，就在瓦肯收到攻击的那一刻，瓦肯高层就已经通知了地球帝国，希望能得到人类的帮助，共同抵御罗慕兰人的入侵。

而地球帝国的反应也相当及时，他们派出了整整三支舰队，迅速地包围了整个瓦肯星系。

可是他们所做的并不是帮助曾与人类缔结和平协议、推动地球帝国科技发展进入曲速时代的友邻瓦肯，而是与罗慕兰人达成了合约，把所有从宇宙的各个角落回援母星的瓦肯舰船挡在了星系之外。

那是一次单方面的屠杀。Spock所能做的就是眼睁睁地看着一艘艘瓦肯舰船在地球星舰的炮火下失去动力，其中百分之八十的船甚至不是战舰——瓦肯从来是一个爱好和平的种族，比起升级战备，他们花了更大的力气在追求哲学与科学进步之上。

“在T’Pau号的舰长失去生命之后，我接替了他的位置。由于幼年时期曾跟随我的父母在星舰上生活过一段时间，我对地球帝国舰队的熟悉超过其他人。我利用了当时星舰传感器的漏洞，找到了一处合适的隐蔽场所，避免了自己的舰船被毁。”

但Spock一个人的力量并不能改变大局。他花了一点功夫向他的父亲询问情况，Sarek当时正任瓦肯驻地球大使，Spock认为他应该有办法在最后关头说服他们曾经的朋友回心转意。

可惜Sarek最终还是失败了。也许他曾经接近成功过，但Spock永远都不会知道了。很快，他得到了他的父亲在地球上遇刺的消息，凶手被确认为一个普通的强盗团伙。Spock的逻辑告诉他这恐怕不是真相，但他并没有时间去验证自己任何猜想。

Sarek死后，瓦肯与地球的关系彻底决裂，战局再无任何挽回希望。

罗慕兰人最终厌倦了瓦肯人的抵抗，他们放弃了原本统治瓦肯的计划，彻底毁灭了这颗繁荣千年的星球。

“我唯一能做的，是在瓦肯被炸毁之前，救出了大部分长老。”Spock合上双眼，他的双手平静地交握在胸前，指尖却深深地刺入了手背。“我并没有能够救出我的母亲。”

一只手轻轻落在他的颈侧。

“我很抱歉，Spock。”Jim靠了过来，用手指抚摸着他的脸颊，“我原本并不想让你回忆这段历史。”

“不。”Spock抓住Jim的手指，深褐色的眼里满是决意，“我想让你知道全部。”

“你为什么会到地球来？我原本以为你是那场战争的俘虏，但现在看起来并不是那样。”Jim问了一个他最关心的问题。他想知道是什么造成了他与Spock在地下拍卖场的相遇。

“我是自愿的。这是一个由我制定、并最终决定由我亲自实施的计划。”

Jim看起来不算太惊讶。他的嘴唇轻轻皱起，浓密的眉毛细微地抬了一下。Spock不知道他会不会介意他们的相遇来自一个计划，他略带焦躁地抓紧了Jim的手指，仿佛担心那只手会在下一秒突然抽离。

可是人类的反应与他预计的大不相同。

“这是冒险，你知道吗？是什么会让你聪明绝顶的大脑符合逻辑的？”Jim气鼓鼓地说，近乎严厉的指责，“去那个拍卖场的人都是变态！”

“Jim，你也出现在那个拍卖场了。”Spock温和地提醒。

Jim噎了一下。他很想学Bones对瓦肯人翻个不体面的白眼。

“这只是个巧合。我的入场券是Pike奖给我的。”他深呼了口气，继续瞪着Spock。“你怎么知道自己会有什么遭遇？你还记得那个在中央大街上死掉的瓦肯人吗？那也有可能是你的下场！或者你会更惨，买下你的人会用尽一切方式侮辱你，折磨你的精神、你的身体……”

Spock伸手揽住Jim的肩膀。“可是最后买下我的人是你。”

“不幸中的万幸。”Jim咬牙。

“你比我计划中的要好多了。你是一个完美的主人。”Spock说出那个词的时候依然有些局促，他低下头去，一缕长发在他的尖耳后方滑下来。

Jim的心动了动，努力保持严肃的口吻。“任何一个帝国舰队军官把你买下来，你都能完成你的计划是不是？”

Spock需要进入舰队内部的网络，找到他需要的信息，并适时利用它们，帮助瓦肯找到复兴的时机。

“但我并没有想过自己还能全身而退。”Spock承认。

“你遇见了一个傻瓜，他心甘情愿地给你进行间谍活动的便利，甚至主动提出让你登上星舰。”Jim冷笑。

“并非如此，Jim，你一点都不愚蠢……你是我见过最好的人。”Spock急着反驳。

Jim挥了挥手。“这只是个玩笑。我只有一个问题——罗慕兰与地球的战争，是否也是你计划的一部分？”

Spock摇了摇头。“我们无意造成更大的伤亡。”

虽然这给瓦肯的复兴计划带来了极大便利，他们原本也想过利用这机会同时向罗慕兰与地球复仇，但Spock并没有意图以及能力策划并煽动一场战争。

Jim看起来更加释然了一点。

“我明白了，Spock。但这并不意味着我不生气。”

Spock倏地抬头，紧张地盯着Jim的一举一动。“我能理解，Jim，我背叛了你。”他黯然向后退了一小步，打算主动拉开和Jim的距离。

Jim气鼓鼓地拉住了Spock的长发，随后伸出一根手指，贴上瓦肯人的嘴唇。

“我觉得生气，不是因为你利用了帝国舰队来帮助你的同胞，而是你没有更早地告诉我这些事情。”

Jim捧住Spock的脸颊，叹息着吻住了他。

 

接下来的一个星期，Spock过上了从未想过的宁静生活。他和Jim就像两个普通的恋人一样享受着新瓦肯上的每一天，他们一起漫步在沙丘上，看太阳初升，看群星闪耀；Spock仍必须把大部分时间花在工作上，而Jim会在旁边安静地看着他，就像企业号上的情况倒过来一样。他们一起复制食物，Jim还主动为Spock下厨做了一次传统瓦肯菜肴，据说那是从T’Pring那里学来的；而剩下的大部分空余时间，他们会坐在沙发上天马行空地闲聊，或者来一场酣畅淋漓的对弈。

再一次下完棋之后，Jim并没有像以往那样回到自己的房间，而是留了下来。

他们开始于平静的接吻，Jim跨坐在Spock身体两侧，把Spock的上半身压到墙上。他们相互品尝着对方的唇舌，同时纠缠着彼此的手指，随后节奏越来越快。Spock数着Jim逐渐加快的呼吸频率，直到那个数字从脑海里“啪”地消失无踪——Jim把他的手指整个含进了嘴里。清晰地感觉到口腔内壁紧紧缠裹着他指尖的力度，Spock不可遏制地喘息，热度从小腹一直窜到头顶，就像一串串点燃电路中央处理器的火花。

Jim开始疯狂地撕扯他们俩的衣服。他大概只花了三秒的时间就脱掉了身上的T恤和短裤，可是接下来的十秒都没能解开Spock黑色长袍的第一颗纽扣。

他挫败地瞪着Spock长袍衣襟上的紫色绣纹，红晕染上全身赤裸的肌肤。“虽然我得承认你穿着这身袍子的样子该死的性感，我已经为你硬了一个礼拜，可他妈的谁来告诉我这衣服该怎么脱？”

Spock轻笑了一下，从Jim手里拯救了他差一点就要被撕毁的外袍。

Jim看着Spock修长灵活的手指以一种令人类眼花缭乱的速度解开了全部纽扣，咽了咽口水，及时阻止了瓦肯人准备光着身子把衣服叠好的意图，红着眼睛猛扑了上来。

Spock被压在了展开的长袍之上。Jim开始专心致志地啃咬他胸口的皮肤，他紧紧抵着Spock，两人火热而坚硬的勃起撞到一起。

“我想要你，Spock。”Jim沙哑地说，他抬起头，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛里满是狂热，如同沸腾的海水，燃烧的铜矿。

Spock说不出任何拒绝的话，他的理智告诉他，他早就在等着这一天的到来。他试图为Jim打开身体，却被阻止了。

“我先来。”Jim拿着不知从哪里招来的润滑膏，抹到Spock手指上，随后拉着他的手伸向自己体内。

Spock在自己的手指进入Jim体内的一瞬差点叫出声来。他咬住嘴唇，全身颤抖，肌肤滚烫。他的手指被比口腔更加湿热和紧致的地方吞没了，他被包裹着，挤压着，吮吸着，鲜明的刺激让他不由自主地拱起脊背，无声而激烈地喘息，任由Jim操纵着他的手指开拓自己。

Jim把更多的润滑油涂到Spock身上，然后缓缓地坐了下来。

Spock的意识开始灼烧。他仿佛光着脚走在滚烫的熔岩上，又仿佛陷入了火热的沼泽地。Jim的身体完美得如同初生的恒星。他的手指抚摸着Jim的肩膀，肌肉结实的后背，掠过他小腹上还未完全消退的伤疤。那道伤疤的形状也好看极了，就像一幅Spock熟悉的星图，引领着他，让他确定航向，落到正确的栖息之所。

“给我更多，t’hy’la。”他用瓦肯的语言低喃，手指落在Jim的脸颊与颈侧。

Jim喘息着俯下身，汗水从他身上滚落，沾湿了Spock的长发。他更快地摆动着腰臀，同时紧抵着Spock小腹上来回摩擦，他想要更多更紧密的结合。

Spock满足了他。

瓦肯人的意识如同一道闪电，刺入他混沌的大脑，但他没有感到任何疼痛，只有无穷无尽的欢愉。他再一次感觉到那种充实的安全感，然而这一次与之前并不相同，他真正感觉到了Spock，陪伴着他、与他融合的不再是无形的漂浮不定的云絮，而是一整片炽热而真实的云海。

高潮到来的感觉如同依次绽放在云端的礼花。他们无法区分那是来自谁的感受，远比任何一次都要强烈的冲击几乎夺走了两人的意识。

“这是真正的融合？”Jim趴在Spock胸口喘着气。他的力气正艰难地从重新积聚，嗓子又干又哑，他忘了自己刚才有没有尖叫。

Spock在他身下看着他，眨了眨幽深的眼。

“我听到你说‘是’了。”Jim惊喜地说，“也许不是语言，但我就是知道。”

“你是否也听到了别的话？”Spock挑眉问。

“是的。”Jim灿烂地笑着，“我听见了。我也爱你，Spock。再来一次？”

Spock的嘴角露出一点笑纹，遵从他的链接伴侣的意愿翻了个身。

精力旺盛的人类喜滋滋地低下头，把一个缠绵的吻印上Spock秀美的脊背，然后毫不客气地一路往下。

 

第二天早晨Spock准时醒来，他的双手还保持着拥抱着另一个人的姿势，不过床的另一半已然空了。

他飞快地坐起来，悬着的心在看到人类站在窗口的背影时暂时放了下来，又在Jim转过身来的时候重新陷入了紧张。

“早上好，Spock。”Jim笑了笑，走过来，在Spock嘴唇上落下一个亲昵的吻。

Spock直勾勾地盯着Jim胸口的徽章。“你换上了制服。”

Jim耸了耸肩。“我伤已经好了。”

“你……准备离开？”Spock知道这不该是一个问句。

Jim始终了解战场上的形势，Spock从来没有打算瞒着他。地球帝国的防线已经一溃千里，只剩下最后的太阳系。

“Stonn告诉我，企业号已经可以复航了。”Jim漫不经心地理了理Spock的长发，“曲速引擎和武器装置都已修葺完毕。”

“即使企业号回到战场上，也不会对战局造成任何改变。”Spock直白地说。

“我知道。”Jim抬了抬眉毛。他怎么可能不知道。“但我还是得回去。”

“地球帝国先抛弃了企业号，还有你。”Spock抓住Jim的肩膀，语气近乎恳求。

“但我还是得回到属于我的地方。”Jim慢慢拍了拍肩上的手，“就像我当初无法勉强你留在地球一样，我们都有自己必须履行的责任。那是人类的命运，也是军人的荣耀。”

Spock的手无力地松开了。“这确实符合逻辑。”

“Spock，你比我更清楚，帝国已经穷途末路。”Jim靠过来，在Spock的耳边轻轻说道，“这对瓦肯来说是个很好的机会，不要错过。”

Spock感到自己的情绪屏障正在分崩离析，壮烈的悲伤湮没了他，站在他眼前的金发青年还在微笑，而在他脑海里的另一个意识却几乎落下了眼泪。

“祝你好运，t’hy’la……”他干涩地说。我永远属于你。

我也是。

Jim朝他眨了眨眼，抬起右手，做了一个极度不标准的瓦肯手势。

“祝瓦肯生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”他充满眷恋地与他的爱人告别。“未来一定会更美好，Spock……替我看到那一天。”

 

24.

企业号重新穿过云层的那一瞬，Jim感到自己生命的另一部分又回来了。新瓦肯上的时光短暂而悠闲，可那并不是他目前能够拥有的生活。他早晚有梦醒的那天，需要回到宇宙中面对现实。

“Sulu，确定航向，尽可能避开罗慕兰人。”Jim在舰长椅上调整了一下坐姿，挺直胸腹，“带我们回家。”

船员们依然坚定追随着Jim的决定，虽然Jim向他们传达了Spock的邀请，但没有一个人愿意留在新瓦肯。他们中的不少感激于瓦肯人的帮助，所有人都会听从Jim的命令，不把新瓦肯的坐标和情况向其他人透露一丝一毫。

“Jim，你真的就这么走了？”McCoy站在Jim背后，颇不习惯地盯着空荡荡的科学官控制台，眼神时不时地往电梯口飘过去，仿佛还在期待有人会从那里走出来。

“Bones，你不会期待我在所有船员面前来一场哭哭啼啼的告别吧。”Jim苦笑了一下，“现在是二十三世纪，连女孩子都不会来这一套了。”

McCoy叹了口气。“好吧，我只是……我没想过你们还会分开。”

“从某个层面上说，我们并没有。”Jim的手在胸口停留了一下，又点了点太阳穴，“他还在这里，一直都在。”

McCoy牵了牵嘴角。“拜托考虑一下我这个星际单身汉的心情。在被罗慕兰妖怪炸死之前，我能想想的人也只有我女儿了。”

Jim安慰似的拍了拍McCoy的手背。“嘿，别这么消沉。我们还没死呢。”

McCoy瞪着他。“别以为我不知道，T’Pring都跟我说了，现在那群臭鸟已经密密麻麻地占领了大半个象限。我们甚至都走不到下一个星区。”

“在护盾耗尽之前，我会通知大家摆一个舒服点的姿势的。”Jim一本正经地玩笑，“现在，我的好医生，你可以先找个地方坐下了。前面的能量风暴会影响阻尼减震器，我们的船会有点颠簸。”

话音未落，企业号的舰身开始摇晃起来，就像卷入海上洋流的的叶子，打着旋跌跌撞撞地往某个方向驶去。这时Sulu松开了失灵的舵，Uhura也关闭了满是噪声的通讯设备，所有人都及时地被安全带固定在座位上，除了还没来得及反应的McCoy。可怜的医生打了个趔趄，狠命抓住Jim的椅背才没被甩出去，但下一次颠簸的时候他还是不小心趴到了Jim腿上。

大约过了十分钟，企业号才重新恢复了平稳。

“报告航向，Mr. Sulu。”Jim一边松开环着McCoy肩膀的手，一边问舵手。

“和进入风暴前一样。”Sulu回答，“速度稳定在七级曲速。”

“好，很好。”Jim兴奋地握了下拳，“Spock，我们的船状态怎样？”

没有人回答。

McCoy站起来，担忧地看了Jim一眼。“Jim，他不在这儿。”

Jim闭了一下眼睛。

“Mr. Chekov，我需要你接替科学官的位置。”

卷发少年小跑着坐到原本空着的科学官控制台前。

“我差点忘了。”Jim朝McCoy勉强笑了一下，“这个计划是他和我一起制定的。我们一起检测了这块星域的环境，预计这个时间会出现一次能量风暴。”

适当调整企业号护盾的频率，风暴不会影响到舰船的运作，却能成功地隔绝罗慕兰人传感器的检测，让企业号安全地走更远。

Spock亲自计算了企业号的最佳起航时间。

“所以，我们的确活着来到了下一个星区。”Jim轻松地说，“还有什么理由不走得更远些呢？”

他们现在几乎已经到了曾经的中立区。不过今时不同往日，此时整个中立区都已经是罗慕兰人的地盘，布满了敌人的巡洋舰和前哨站，企业号想要穿越封锁还有很长一段路要走。

“他们不再耗费能量启用隐形装置了。无论如何，这是个好消息。”

企业号暂时躲在一颗行星的光环深处，主屏幕上显示着附近大部分敌舰的位置。在他们附近有不少轻型战舰，几艘运输舰，有且仅有一艘猛禽级的战舰。这里距离前线已不远，罗慕兰人显然把曾经的中立区当成了一个运送战备的中转站。

“舰长，那艘猛禽正在向我们靠近。”Sulu说。

红色警报声响了起来。敌人应该不会预料到企业号的存在，在他们眼中，一艘星舰不可能在这个时候出现在后方。Jim想起Spock曾给他看过的瓦肯估计的罗慕兰战舰的设计草图，心里冒出了一个大胆的主意。

“跟上去，Mr. Sulu。保持距离，航向和速度与那艘猛禽保持一致。”

企业号从躲藏的地方飞了出来，按照Jim的命令，与那艘敌舰平行行驶。

“Spock和我说过，这一招很可能奏效。”Jim眯着眼紧盯着猛禽的一举一动，很显然他们并没有发现企业号的迹象，“罗慕兰人的传感器也许会搜索到我们，但由于我们原本不可能出现在这里，他们只会把企业号当成自己的船的影子。”

但这种小把戏的效果不会持续多久。他们也许能在短时间内愚弄一艘猛禽的传感器，但如果来了第二艘船，或者那艘猛禽突然变速，企业后的伪装就会立刻被识破。

“舰长，有另一艘船向我们靠近。”很快Sulu就向Jim汇报。

“Jim，现在该怎么办？”McCoy皱眉，“我们恐怕打不过他们。”

“我知道该怎么做。”Jim笃定地说。

“你有什么好主意了？能让我们逃走？”McCoy眼前一亮。

“先打再说。”Jim干脆地回答。

从决定回到战场开始的那一刻，Jim就知道企业号面临着多大的风险。他们走的每一步都可能是通往毁灭的结局。如果抱着必死的决心，他们就可以安然面对任何情况。

“集中全部炮火，攻击那几艘运输船。”

企业号在被发现之前，先行一步调转了航向，光子鱼雷齐齐射出，击向猛禽旁边的运输船。运输船的护盾在地球帝国的旗舰面前不堪一击，很快三艘船都陷入了一片火海。

这就是Jim的计划。哪怕他们无法活着穿过中立区，也得最大程度地打击敌人。没有什么比摧毁运往前线的补给船更有效果，这至少能为地球帝国最后的防线赢得一线缓冲之机。

Jim看着那些运输船毁在企业号的鱼雷之下，他几乎能想象出罗慕兰人勃然大怒的咆哮。那群傲慢的敌人显然不会预料到有星舰会埋伏在这里，把他们打得措手不及。

两艘猛禽迅速地反应过来，怒气冲冲地包抄过来，朝企业号开火。

“护盾能量剩下73%。”Sulu报告。

企业号挺过了第一波攻击。

“Scotty，给我最高速度。”Jim大喊。

“我们去哪儿，舰长？”Chekov问。

无论是前行还是后退，等待他们的都是罗慕兰战舰的凶猛攻击。

“看来留给我们的选择不多了。”Jim做出了另一个冒险的决定。

企业号穿过两艘罗慕兰猛禽的火线，朝克林贡的中立区驶去。

 

如Jim所料，罗慕兰人在企业号闯入克林贡中立区之后，并没有追上来。

“现在我们去哪儿？”Sulu看上去很想松口气，但亚洲青年的面部表情还是僵硬地紧绷着。“我建议我们还是快点离开这里，长官。”

“在和新朋友打声招呼之前，我们哪里都去不了了。”

Jim从舰长椅上站起来，从容不迫地整了整制服的下摆与领口，然后走到主屏幕面前。

深沉广袤的星空之中，三艘深绿色的鸟形战舰缓缓现身。它们排列成了一道弧形，完全包围住了企业号。

“舰长，护盾！”Chekov紧张地高喊。

Jim伸出一只手制止了。“放下护盾。Uhura，开启通讯频道。”

他的表情镇定如常，但心跳却极快。企业号是否能成功回家将基于他的直觉。

三分钟后，克林贡战舰接通了企业号的通讯请求。

一个克林贡人出现在主屏幕上，他的头发和所有克林贡人一样乱糟糟地虬结在脑后，焦炭色的皮肤让他过于硕大的五官显得凶残而蛮横，但Jim认出了他身上的衣服。他不像一般克林贡人穿着短而精悍的战甲，而是披着对他们的审美来说一定相当累赘的银灰色长马甲，上面缀满了类似绶带的东西。

“陈述你到这儿来的目的，人类。”对方一张口还是粗野的咆哮。

“我认为你一定很清楚，阁下。”Jim不卑不亢地回复，“我们与罗慕兰人正在交战。”

“所以呢？你们还想惹怒伟大的克林贡帝国？这可并不明智。”克林贡人纷纷大笑起来。

“我想，我们现在还在这里，已经很好地说明了我们是友非敌。”Jim朗声说。

如果克林贡人想要摧毁企业号，他们早就成功了。

为首的那个克林贡人停止了大笑。他盯着Jim，眼神锐利如同猛兽，缓缓张开嘴唇，露出满嘴锋利的牙齿。

“你很有意思，弱小的人类。你凭什么认为我们不会站在罗慕兰人那边？”

“阁下，请问你们的帝国已经做好了与罗慕兰人开战的准备了么？等地球输了之后，罗慕兰人的战舰一定会觊觎这里，即使他们现在向贵帝国允诺了无数好处。别忘了，地球也曾是罗慕兰的盟友。他们的野心有目共睹，先是瓦肯，现在是地球，未来一定会轮到克林贡——”

“住口。”克林贡人喉咙里冒出一声轰鸣，“我们克林贡不会像人类和瓦肯人那么脆弱。如果罗慕兰人敢进犯帝国，那就是他们找死。”

“我并不怀疑这一点。”Jim摊开双手，“但也许你们希望能多点准备时间，让我们先给那群傲慢自大的罗慕兰人一个教训。”

“我不相信你，人类……我不相信你们能赢。”克林贡人讥讽似的龇了龇牙，“但我不介意给罗慕兰人增加点烦恼。”

他挥了挥手。旁边两艘鸟形战舰调转了方向，重新消失在茫茫星海之中。

“谢谢。”Jim真心实意地说。

“收起虚伪而无用的那套。人类，这是你那天救了我的回报——我会让你安全地回到地球那方，像一个军人一样光荣地死在决战的战场上。”

 

克林贡人信守了诺言，让企业号穿过了属于克林贡的中立区，避开所有罗慕兰人的势力范围，从另一个方向驶入猎户星系。

地球帝国舰队的主体力量正在参宿七附近与罗慕兰人陷入激战。

企业号赶到的时候，光明号与复仇者号正被十余艘猛禽围攻，地平线号漂浮在企业号的左侧屏幕上，已经失去了动力，无数战毁的僚舰和战斗艇残骸飘满了整个星域。

“窝们到了。”Chekov从科学官椅子上呆呆地站了起来，眼睛通红地盯着屏幕，“还不算太晚。”

Jim知道他的意思。

他突然想起来Spock曾向他描述的那场罗慕兰进攻瓦肯的战役。T’Pau号用尽一切努力想要回到瓦肯星系，但却始终没能在瓦肯被毁之前突破地球帝国舰队的封锁线。Spock在描述这段历史的时候，口吻与讲解一个宇宙物理现象没有太大区别。可Jim知道他心里有多么遗憾。无论多努力的战斗，他都没能在母星陨落时候赶回去看最后一眼。

而现在，他们做到了。企业号回来了。

企业号的出现对战场上的形势产生了关键作用。一艘战斗力完好的宪法级星舰让帝国舰队的实力大增，尤其那是企业号——曾在战争初期带领帝国舰队屡战屡胜的旗舰，所有人都以为她已经战毁，此刻却奇迹般毫发无伤地回到战场上，给幸存的帝国舰队绝境逢生的希望。

在企业号的帮助下，光明号与复仇者号成功突围，从猎户星系撤退。

“Jim……Jim！真的是你！”

Pike的脸出现在光明号与企业号的视讯通话界面上，看到Jim的瞬间大笑起来，眼里却泛着泪花。

“是的，我还活着。将军，我很高兴……你也还活着。”

“你为什么要回来？”Pike用袖子擦了擦满是血污与汗水的脸颊，语气严厉起来，“我们马上就要输了……就算你回来也一样，帝国已经在苟延残喘。”

“我知道。所以我回来了。”Jim深吸了口气，“我是一名军人，Chris，只要地球还在，我就会战斗到最后一刻。”

“很好，孩子，我没有看错你。George也会为你骄傲的。你和他一样勇敢，一样出色。”

年长的将军眼里露出怀念的光芒。

“勇士们，欢迎回家。”

 

星历2259.306，猎户星系落入罗慕兰之手，地球帝国舰队被迫撤退。

2259.324，地球帝国与罗慕兰帝国在天狼星附近交战，企业号率领十艘挑战级战斗艇击沉七艘罗慕兰猛禽，并击伤敌军旗舰。

2259.337，罗慕兰人再度冲击天狼星防线，光明号战沉，Pike上将牺牲。

2259.340， Sulu少校被任命为精益号舰长，与企业号一同夺回天狼星基地，罗慕兰舰队退回安多利亚附近。

2259.353，安多利亚战役，复仇者号战沉，Marcus上将阵亡，Jim接过地球帝国舰队前线总指挥权。

2259.364，地球帝国舰队与罗慕兰帝国舰队在昔日瓦肯星系附近决战。

 

“Kirk舰长，我们的护盾快耗尽了，申请支援——”

“Sulu，带精益号离开现在的位置，以最高速度立刻回撤。”

Jim站在企业号的舰桥上。昔日银白色的崭新旗舰已经满目疮痍，通讯官控制台完全裂开，主屏幕的左侧碎了一大半。他的舰长椅歪倒在一边，椅子背后半躺着失去意识的Uhura。到处有船员伤亡与仪器损伤报告，McCoy与舰桥的通讯也已经中断了半个小时。

“Scotty，护盾能量还没恢复吗？”

Jim的手撑着眼前的控制面板，原本坐在这里的年轻少尉已经在上一轮攻击中失去生命，他不得不亲自坐到舵手的位置上。

“Aye aye舰长——”轮机室里传来一阵爆炸声，Scott的声音时强时弱断断续续，“我还在努力，给我点时间，我们有一侧偏导仪失灵了……Keenser你让开！你的手已经断了！”

Jim收到新的子空间信息，又有一艘宪法级星舰被毁，帝国舰队的左翼完全失守。他咬牙让企业号的相位炮打下一艘试图靠近的罗慕兰战斗艇，却意识到他真的无法做到更多了。传感器显示，罗慕兰人正在从四面八方包抄而来，不超过半个小时，企业号就会被彻底包围。

他从舵手的位置站起来，把另一个重伤昏迷的船员扶到更隐蔽的位置，然后走回舰桥正中。

舰长椅的一侧曾经起了火，现在只剩下另一半还保有椅子的形状。Jim毫不犹豫地坐了下来。裸露在外的金属又硌又烫，但他的坐姿比任何时候都要端正。

他并没有受太重的伤，只是一身制服已经毁得快要看不出颜色。左边的袖子已经不翼而飞了，Jim抬起右手，抹了抹银色军衔上的烟灰，又整理了一下自己的上衣，把裂开的领口重新拉好，尽可能地让舰队徽章待在应该待的位置。

三分钟后，罗慕兰人的通讯信号出现在主屏幕上。

“好久不见，指挥官。”Jim看到那张曾经见过一次的脸，神态自若地打了个招呼。

“你知道我期待这次见面多久了么，Kirk舰长？”女军官陶醉似的眯起眼睛，满脸都是属于胜利者的得意洋洋，“看着你还有你的船现在这破破烂烂的样子，真是让人身心愉悦。”

“彼此彼此。”Jim勾起嘴角，用手指点了点左边脸颊，“这是哪次交战留下的？你的旗舰被企业号击中那次吗？我实在太不绅士了，必须向你道歉。”

罗慕兰女军官抹了抹受伤的脸颊，眼中闪过一抹怨恨。

“你那可爱的瓦肯宠物呢？是不是已经死了？”

Jim冷冰冰地直视她。“Spock的安危不劳你费心。”

女军官仰头大笑起来。

“Kirk啊Kirk，现在逞口舌之利还有用么？你们已经输了。”

Jim不动声色地看着她。

“现在，投降吧。”她冷笑了一下，“在我决定像毁了瓦肯一样毁灭地球之前。”

Jim站起来，一步一步走近主屏幕。

“不。”

他坚定地吐出这个字，关闭了通讯。

罗慕兰旗舰开始后退，敌人做好了最后进攻的准备。

整片星域忽然安静了一瞬，仿佛天空在落雷之前的沉默。

Jim背着双手，一动不动地站在原地。此时此刻，他不再是那个来自爱荷华的吊儿郎当的少年，不再是仗着热血在宇宙里横冲直撞的傻小子。他的身上负担着帝国的命运、种族的兴衰。那无形的压力极重地压在他的脊梁上，却让他站得愈发笔直。

他想起了第一次看见Spock时候的情形。

长发的瓦肯全身带着镣铐，被迫跪在人类的面前，可他高贵的灵魂从未低头。

也许就是那第一眼，Jim就已经被他深深吸引。

残酷的命运总喜欢把美好的东西毁灭给人看，但在苦难的烈焰灼烧之下，会有另外的东西破茧而出，闪耀不灭。

那是不屈的希望。

“人类并不会比瓦肯差劲。Spock，也许有一天你会遇见另一个我，就像我当初遇见你一样。” Jim闭上双眼，昂起头颅，这一刻他并无畏惧。

再见，t’hy’la。

他听见罗慕兰人的炮火划破星空。

 

25.

时间仿佛在这一瞬间静止了。

大约五秒过后，Jim意识到自己还活着，企业号也还在，屏幕上交织的火光戛然而止，就像激烈的战斗被人按了暂停键。

“Sulu，外面情况怎样？”Jim打开通讯频道。

“报告舰长，Hikaru暂时晕过去了，窝是Chekov，精益号推进系统和曲速系统掉线了，但似没有太大损伤。罗慕兰人貌似停火了。”

“保持你们的位置。”Jim不能说自己毫无困惑，但在他的内心深处，一个隐约的念头正在越来越清晰。

有人听到了他的呼唤。他的声音穿越了宇宙，冲破了战场上的火线，抵达了他真正渴望的牵挂之地。

“舰长！”Chekov的声音惊讶地响起，“快抗，有另外的船靠近！”

Jim抬起头看着屏幕，眼睛越睁越大。

七十余艘战舰突然出现在了战场上，挡在地球帝国舰队和罗慕兰舰队之间。Jim看着屏幕上那优美的圈箭形状的赤红色战舰，缓缓翘起嘴角。

他来了。他赶过来了。在最后一刻。

罗慕兰人大概终于从最初的震惊中反应过来，以旗舰为首，纷纷调转炮火，连续朝新出现的战舰发射鱼雷和光炮。

那些红色战舰纹丝未动，护盾完全挡下了全部攻击，不仅如此，他们的护盾正逐渐往后延伸，把地球帝国的全部星舰都安全地包裹起来。

“全体舰队听令，卸下护盾，集中炮火，为我们的朋友护航。”

Jim的声音提醒了全部帝国舰队的舰长，幸存的星舰暂时受到庇护，纷纷化守为攻，一时间战局恢复了平衡，地球一方的火力甚至超过了罗慕兰。

罗慕兰人的旗舰终于迫于压力，再度停火，往后撤退了一点距离。

赤红色的战舰没有发起攻击，它们只是安稳地停在那片星域，同时牢牢维持着护盾能量，如同一道坚硬的城墙，挡在遍体鳞伤的地球舰队之前。

Jim转过头去命令接替Uhura的通讯官：“少尉，替我接通对方舰长的通讯频——”

他没有来得及说完，对方先行一步发来了通讯请求。

在对方的影像出现在主屏幕上的那一刻，即使Jim早已有了心理准备，他还是忍不住全身颤抖起来。

他贪婪地盯着屏幕上的那个人，觉得距离上次看见他已经有一万年那么久远。

“Spock……Spock。”

无数思绪如同翻滚的熔岩，被压抑在这短短的反复两次的音节之下，那是人类贫乏的语言所无法表达的满足与狂喜。但Jim知道他的心意已完全传达给了对方。那双属于瓦肯人的深沉褐眼，此时此刻宛若融化的金属，流淌着的热切一点不亚于屏幕这头的人类。

“Kirk舰长。”

Spock穿着银灰色的制服，交领和前襟上均绣着深紫色的瓦肯文字。Jim第一眼就注意到他发型的改变。那头绸缎般的黑发消失了，取而代之的是干练清爽的短发，衬得他深邃的五官英气逼人。瓦肯人眼里不再有郁郁的阴翳，他的表情沉静而坚定，Jim相信这本来就该是他应有的模样。

“我，James T Kirk，代表全体人类，感谢瓦肯舰队的及时相助。”

“Kirk舰长，瓦肯舰队所做的不过是维护故土的安宁。”Spock挑起一边眉毛。

“是的，没错。这是我们和罗慕兰人的战争。”Jim了然微笑起来。

很快，他并不意外地收到了来自罗慕兰旗舰的通讯请求。

罗慕兰女军官的脸再度出现在企业号的主屏幕上，这一次没有了胜利在握的趾高气扬，只有震惊过后的不安和气恼。

“居然是你！”她看清了Spock的脸，脸上露出一丝悔意，“你们早就和地球计划好了。我早就应该杀了你。”

“任何搅扰这片星区的举动都是不被许可的。”Spock一字一句地宣告，“这里是瓦肯。”

即使那颗星球已经不在，这里仍然曾是他们用尽一切想要保护的家园。

女军官的脸色白了一下。“瓦肯早就被我们炸毁了。你们现在只是一群流浪的奴隶。”

“我们业已找到新的归宿。”Spock冷冷看着她，“现在即是我们宣告归来的时刻。”

“瓦肯幽灵，你以为罗慕兰帝国会害怕吗？”女军官大笑起来，“只是一颗星球而已，等我们征服地球，下一个就是你们的新家。”

“也许你可以再继续做梦。”Jim好心提醒，“不过我建议你先回头看看。”

女军官怀疑地打量着Jim和Spock，低下头查看主屏幕。

罗慕兰舰队的左后方，几十艘绿色的克林贡鸟形战舰正缓缓解除隐形。

他们的前面挡着神秘归来的瓦肯舰队，左侧是虎视眈眈的另一劲敌，除了灰溜溜地撤退之外似乎别无选择。

“好吧，Kirk，你下了两步好棋。”她气冲冲地咆哮，差点扭曲了脸庞。“但这并没有结束。”

Jim沉下脸，眯起蓝眼，威胁道：“如果有下一次，战火会烧到罗慕路斯。我保证。” 

“你是个有趣的对手。”女军官平静下来，拢了拢头发，傲慢地朝Jim抬了抬下巴，又看了一眼Spock。“你也是，瓦肯，相信我们还有再见面的机会。”

她关闭了通讯。

罗慕兰舰队以最快的速度收拢阵型，调转方向，隐去身形。

在他们之后，克林贡舰队也转头离开了。在那之前，Jim收到了来自为首战舰的语音讯息。

“她说的对，人类。也许有一天，我们还会在战场上见面，不过不是今天。”

 

瓦肯舰队仍停留在昔日母星附近，Jim得到消息，Archer上将正从地球指挥中心赶过来。地球帝国与瓦肯之间势必将有一次谈判。

“他们展现的战斗力甚至超过了罗慕兰。我们对瓦肯战舰的新技术一无所知。”Archer在通讯中对Jim表示了焦虑，“我们不知道他们到底想要什么。”

“瓦肯人刚刚救了地球，将军，我想没有什么比这个更能说明他们的好意。”Jim说。

Archer皱了下眉。 “是啊，如果他们想要报复地球，没有比现在更好的机会了。” 

“跟我对他们的了解，报复行动对瓦肯人来说一定是非逻辑的。”Jim在脑海里想象着Spock的语气，充满肯定地说。

年迈的将军叹了口气。

“Chris曾经很多次跟我提起过你和那位瓦肯人的事。他多次表达过关于几年前那场战争中人类所作所为是错误的。我其实也感到了后悔，James，当年Alexander的决定太过草率了，我们不该与罗慕兰人结盟。也许人类早就该想明白，谁才是真正的敌人，谁才是可靠的朋友。”

Jim眨了眨眼。帝国舰队总部的态度让他看到了新的希望。

“我想，现在有一个机会正摆在面前——我们可以重新开始。”

与Archer结束通话之后，Jim收到来自瓦肯舰队的消息，他们希望把谈判地点设立在企业号。

“嘿Jim，我现在可忙着收拾烂摊子，你确定那群尖耳朵现在要过来？”McCoy在医疗舱大声嚷嚷着。

“Bones，如果你暂时忙完了，也可以一起过来。我想有很多老朋友想见见你，而企业号是最好的怀旧之地。”Jim微笑着说。

紧接着Scott的声音从通讯器里传出来。“舰长，我已经修好了传送器，能量也应该够了，他们已经在来的路上。”

Jim点了点头，站起来。他的手臂因为紧张而发麻，脑袋也昏沉沉的。他徒劳地想从舱室里找一件完好的制服，却发现连军礼服都已经成了一团裹伤用的抹布。这不是什么最好的时机，他心想，他无法以最好的状态来面对这次重逢。

他懊丧地挪到门口，考虑是不是问别的船员借一件能让他看起来不那么狼狈的衣服，可是他刚迈出腿，就迎面撞进了一个人的怀里。

“Spock——”Jim惊喜地叫出声。

他的瓦肯人看起来是那么完美，瓦肯舰队的制服与他瘦削修长的身体紧密贴合，勾勒出他流畅结实的肌肉线条，银色的布料让他深色的瞳孔熠熠生辉。Jim还没来得及好好欣赏，就被Spock整个人抱了起来压到了舱室的墙上。

他忽然意识到Spock在生气。瓦肯人的眼里燃烧着的是隐忍的怒火，不过看起来并不是针对他。

“也许开战才是明智的选择，那些罗慕兰人显然罪有应得。”Spock低沉地说，他充满怜惜地捧起Jim伤痕累累的脸颊，“我以为来不及了，t’hy’la，在听到你的告别的那一刻，我几乎丧失了理智。”

瓦肯人滚烫的额头紧紧抵着Jim的额头，他的怀抱是那么用力，却又小心翼翼，完全避开了Jim身上大大小小的伤口。Jim听见了Spock的思想，那在理智的冰川之下涌动的情绪是那样澎湃，差点灼伤了他的灵魂。

“Spock，你来得一点都不晚。”Jim安慰他，“我们有链接，我知道你一定会听见我的呼唤。”

Spock沉重地呼了一口气。“说服长老并不是一件容易的事。不确定感折磨着我的大脑，Jim，我担心你等不到我们的舰队做好准备。”

“你该对你选择的伴侣多一些信心，Spock。”Jim舔了舔嘴唇，“我从不相信真正的绝境。”

Spock的眼神更加炽热，他的一只手牢牢箍着Jim的腰，另一只手纠缠着Jim的手指，将人类青年抵到墙上，近乎凶狠地吻了上来。

我在这里，一切安好，不用担心。

从此以后，我希望任何危险时刻，我都能伴你左右。

“谢谢你，Spock。”Jim抬起头，眼眶微红，“我爱你。”

Spock用更激烈的吻作为回应，同时分开了Jim的双腿，手也从他的背上滑到了臀上。

Jim很快发现自己不堪一击的制服变得更加破烂了。在情况发展得更无法收拾之前，他不得不推开了Spock。

“来吧，还有一场谈判正等着我们，我们等会还有大把的时间。”他从Spock身上跳到地上，尴尬地拉了拉烂掉的制服下摆，遮挡住某个令人尴尬的部位。

“我可以借你一件更合适的衣物。”Spock的嗓音也带着沙哑。

“哇哦。你穿过地球帝国舰队的制服，我也可以穿一下你们的制服，扯平了。”Jim调侃着，手指轻轻掠过瓦肯人整齐的刘海与短短的发丝，“还有，虽然我喜欢你的长发，但现在的发型更适合你，我的瓦肯。”

 

星历2260年年初，地球对罗慕兰战争因瓦肯介入而宣告终结。

战争结束后，地球与瓦肯于昔日瓦肯星系展开谈判。地球帝国允诺将释放并救援曾被视作奴隶的瓦肯人、发动全部人力与物力帮助流浪于宇宙之间的瓦肯遗民回归新瓦肯，以感谢瓦肯舰队在地球生死存亡之际伸出援手；与此同时，瓦肯将为地球战后恢复提供最大的技术支持。双方再次达成和平合作协议。

谈判过程中，地球帝国舰队战时总指挥、旗舰企业号的舰长James T Kirk的一番话被载入史册。

“人类在之前的岁月里犯过很多错误，并因此付出了沉重的代价。现在我们伤痕累累却幡然醒悟，更好地认清并反思过去。今天我们饱受战火带来的痛苦，但全新的和平将帮助我们自废墟之上成长。这就是人类，我们永远在前进，永远不会放弃希望——明天始终比昨天更好。” 

 

星历2261年，星际联盟成立。

同一年，企业号整修完毕，战后首航，深入宇宙执行新的任务。

Jim走上舰桥。

“武器系统与护盾准备完毕，舰长。”Chekov回头微笑。

“港口报告完成，舰长。”Uhura转身说。

“我们的宝贝引擎怎样，Scotty？”Jim坐上舰长椅。

“她已经做好了长途旅行的准备。”轮机长大声回答。

“准备好推进系统，Mr. Sulu。”Jim顺便拍了一下医生的肩膀，“记得这次系好安全带，Bones。”

McCoy没好气地瞪了Jim一眼。“我恨深空旅行。”

就在此时，电梯门打开了。

“请求登舰，舰长。”

穿着深蓝色科学官制服的短发瓦肯背着双手站在那里。

“请求批准。”Jim站起来，注视着他的瓦肯人一步一步走上舰桥。

Spock在Jim身边站定，挑起一边眉毛。

“听说你尚未敲定大副与科学官人选，我想我的履历证明我十分适合这一职位。”

“这将是我的荣幸。”

他们同时凝望着对方，深知再没有任何事情——哪怕死亡，会将他们分开。

“我们走吧，舰长。”

Jim微笑着把目光从他的大副脸上移开，两人肩并着肩，同时望向辽阔的星空深处。

“起航。”

银河渺渺，斗转星移，星际舰队企业号的征途刚刚开始。

 

——Fin.


End file.
